Amaya
by InuNimue
Summary: After five long years of traveling together, Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings for eachother. Right when Inuyasha decides to ask Kagome to be his mate, a cat demon appears. What adventure will this bring? InuKag One yuri pairing.
1. A Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show. I'm just borrowing them. I do however own the original character you will soon meet. I have a pic of her I've drawn, but I don't have a scanner. If I ever get one, will try to post her pic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1-A Strange Meeting

Five long years had passed since Kagome first made her way down the Bone Eaters Well. Time seemed to bring them pain, but together they could reform their lives. Inuyasha had even swallowed his pride and confessed his love for the strange girl from the future. But that was not enough for him anymore. Finally, he felt like he may have found a mate in Kagome.

_I have to ask her_, he mused. _I can't take this anymore. But what if she doesn't want to stay here in the Feudal Era. What if she doesn't feel as strongly as I do? What if she says no? What if-_

"Why don't you just ask, Inuyasha? Oww!" A large lump formed on the little kitsune youkai's head.

"Mind your damn business, Shippo!"

"Sit, boy!"

A loud thud echoed through the clearing. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku approached, the monk shaking his head in dismay. "Really, Inuyasha. You need to practice a bit of self-control."

"Feh. You're one to talk, lecher."

"Yeah, Miroku!" the others agreed.

As Sango and Miroku continued the argument about his wandering hands, the hanyou approached Kagome. "Hey, can we go talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Is everything okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit-"

"I said I'm fine!" He stopped, took a deep breath and collected himself. Looking deep into her chocolate eyes, he sighed. "Please."

Amazed at this display, she accepted his outstretched hand and they disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_There's a small clearing up ahead. You can do this. Damnit! Why am I so nervous? _the hanyou scolded himself. _Just ask her! _"Kagome?" 

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She looked deep into his glowing amber orbs. "Are you o-"

She was silenced by a finger softly brushing her lips. "Please, Kagome. Just let me get this out," he pleaded before taking in another large, deep breath. "I love you, you know that. I'm very sorry for all that I've put you through over the last few years, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Inu-"

"Kagome, would you be my mat-" With a twitch of his ear, he began to sniff the air. Recognizing the scent as strange, he pushed Kagome behind him. "Stay back, Kagome."

In a light swirl of sakura blossoms, a figure appeared kneeling in the shadows. "Great, what the hell do you want?" barked the angry hanyou. "Show yourself!" As he pulled Tetsuiega from it's sheath, the figure stood up and took a step forward into the light. She was slender and moved with a certain grace. Her short black hair was donned with pink highlights, her ears and tail also black. _She's a cat demon._ Inuyasha growled deeply at this revelation.

Her emerald eyes cut through him as she spoke. "I have followed the scent of my mate." A smirk greeted her lips.

"Your wha-?" he stuttered. "No way I'd ever mate with a cat. You must be crazy if you think that!"

A chuckle floated on the breeze. "I can tell you that you, flee-bag, are not my mate. But the scent is here." She sniffed the air as she looked about. Her eyes met with Kagome's. At that moment, the world disappeared. There was only her and this strange girl. Sakura blossoms flew in the breeze and a strange warmth overtook her. As she swam in the deep pools of Kagome's eyes, she realized, _She feels this, too. My mate…is a…woman? Strange, yet…She is my mate. I know it. She's just so-_

"Hey!" This exclamation pulled her back into reality. "Good to see you're through dreaming. So, did you come here looking for a fight or what?"

"As I said, I've come to collect my mate." Throwing out her arms, a swirl of sakura overcame her and she was gone. Her scent was gone from the air.

"Huh?" Inuyasha couldn't help but be quite confused by this. "Well, that was weird," he stated, returning Tetsuiega to it's sheath. "Let's get back to…Kagome?" He looked quickly about. There was no sign of her. How did he not notice her scent was gone? "Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!"

* * *

End Chapter 1 

Notes: This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic and I thought I'd try something a little different. I've always been a fan of yuri pairings, but that wasn't why I wrote this as I have so far. I wanted to have someone come in to break up our favorite couple (Inu/Kag) but I thought this would make it interesting. Please review so I know whether or not I will continue to post this. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	2. Amaya

Notes: I want to thank everyone that took the time to read and review my story. I know that yuri fics are not too common as they are not too popular, but the fact that they're not really done is actually what inspired me. There will be no lemon in this fic, some kissing at most, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see where I'm going with this. I hope I updated fast enough. I can only do this when I'm at work and have nothing to do. I hope to update daily Mon-Fri, but can't make any promises. Well, on to chapter 2...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show. They are on my Christmas list, if anyone can get them for me. Lol...Amaya is my creation, though. : )

* * *

Chapter 2-Amaya 

Warmth surrounded her as she floated through the lavender space. The sweet scent of vanilla was about, sending shivers up her spine. Before her, appeared a strange face. It was the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. The emerald jewels of the creatures eyes shone more brightly than even the Shikon no Tama. Short black hair framed the face, her wild bangs waving about. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I am she who completes you," a melodious voice rang.

"I…" Kagome started. "I don't understand."

"In time…" Slowly, the strange beauty leaned in and their lips softly met. A strange sensation coursed through Kagome's veins as she could feel her soul dance with another's. Slowly, the feeling overtook her until only the darkness remained.

* * *

A small groan escaped her as she rolled in the softness. With all her energy, she struggled to open her eyes. She could feel the warmth slowly leaving her as her vision cleared. She was in a small room that was delicately decorated. The faint scent of vanilla rose from a censer in the corner. With a stretch and a yawn, she rolled to get out of the bed. _So soft,_ she thought. 

She strolled over to a small table and drank the water that awaited her. Confused, she looked about the room. An eyebrow quirked in confusion when she realized there were no windows in this room. She reached for the door handle. _Locked. Now what?_ She then noticed an outfit laid out. Only when she lifted the kimono did she realize that she was naked. Quickly, she dressed herself in the clothes that were set out. _Not exactly my style, butwhatever._

As she slowly sank to have a seat on the bed, the door was opened. A nearly blinding light came through, but the dark shape of a woman stood in the doorway. Seemingly in a trance, Kagome stood. The figure took a step forward. "Kagome, right?"

"Yes," she answered, her breath leaving her. _What is this feeling?_ she wondered as a shiver ran up her spine. She was beyond control when she saw the figure come into focus. _It's her again. That face…That smell…That warmth…_Not realizing she'd closed her eyes, she opened them to see the woman only mere inches away.

"I am called Amaya," the stranger purred. Her eyes ran over Kagome's form. Her fingers longed to touch that ebony hair. Her lips longed to taste of Kagome's. A sense of satisfaction swept over her and she knew she was right. _This IS her. I am sure of it. _"I am the leader of our humble den. I do hope you've been comfortable."

Kagome nodded in response.

With a smile, Amaya reached out a hand. "Come. Let me show you around."

As Kagome took her hand, she knew there was something she was forgetting. _Where was I before here? This is the only world I can remember. I know her face, that angelic face. Where did I see her before? What was I doing before all this? Before this feeling? I don't remember...

* * *

_

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Shut up, Shippo!" Inuyasha bellowed. We're gong to save Kagome!"

"But you don't even know where she is," Shippo pointed out.

"Well, I've still gotta try," he growled as he stopped running to argue. "I don't smell her anywhere. Damn that cat!"

"Did you say cat? Inuyasha, you're losing your sense of smell, aren't you? We passed a cat den hours ago. Couldn't you smell it?" Shippo asked.

"That's right," stated Sango, climbing off of Kirara. "Tonight is the new moon."

"Feh, you think I can't handle some mangy cats?"

Miroku chimed in, "It would not be wise to go in when you are at your weakest. Especially if she truly wanted to make Kagome her mate." With a sigh he stepped forward, rubbing his hands together. "Now if I go and seek out this mysterious maiden you speak of, I may be able to-"

:SMACK: A large red hand appeared across the monk's cheek as a sweat drop rolled off his brow. "Sango, you know my heart yearns only for you."

"Fine, we'll wait til morning," Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. _Where are you, Kagome? That cat is wrong. You are not her mate. I know it. Kagome is my mate. I know Kagome feels it too. I've got to find her. KAGOME!

* * *

_

"Inuyasha," Kagome whipered.

* * *

Notes: I hope that chapter didn't suck too bad. Let me know what you think. I've been debating whether or not this story is worth posting so please, all opinions are welcome. In case I don't get a chance to update (I promise I'll try), Merry Christmas. 


	3. StrangeMemories?

Notes:I thought I'd continue the glimpse into what Kagome's going thru right now. I've been having fun writing this story, so if I keep getting reviews, I'll keep updating. I hope this is as fun to read as it was to write.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Inuyasha. I wasn't that brilliant.Lol...

* * *

Chapter 3-Strange...Memories? 

A black haired Inuyasha sat quietly, leaning against a tree. He sighed as he stared up at the sea of stars. _Kagome, lead me to you. I KNOW you're my mate. I can feel you, Kagome. But I don't know where you are. Damn that cat! I'll kill her!_

"Owww!" Shippo cried, grabbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Feh."

Sango sat down next to the angry Inuyasha. "You know, everything's gonna be okay. I know it."

"Yeah, what do you know?"

"Actually, I happen to know exactly how Kagome feels about you. She won't fall for this cat. I bet she's waiting for you to save her even now."

"Yeah?" he said, sounding a bit relaxed. "I guess you're right." _Just wait a little longer, Kagome. I WILL come for you.

* * *

_

A familiar face. _I know him. Who is he?_ She tried to get a clear glimpse of the boy with silver hair and dog ears atop his head. _Who are you? I know that I know you._ With a gasp she remembered. _Inuyasha.

* * *

_

She awoke with a start. She was in the same room she'd awakened to the last few days. The comforting vanilla was still in the air. As she drew in a deep breath she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, Amaya-sama," she responded. "It was only a dream. Strange, though. It was more like a memory."

The feline sat up in bed and caressed the girl's cheek with her hand. A smile crossed her lips as Kagome leaned into her touch. "Don't you worry about it. It will come to you, if it's meant to." She leaned slowly in and took in a deep breath, drinking in Kagome's scent. She gently kissed the girl's forehead and Kagome rested her heard on Amaya's chest.

As fingers ran through her ebony hair, Kagome closed her eyes and took in the warmth pressed up against her. It felt _so nice…so safe…so…right? Is this right? Is this where I'm supposed to be?_

Behind her closed eyes, she could see Amaya, her emerald orbs glowing. "I love you, Kagome. My sweet…My heart…My mate…" Slowly, the image faded and another tried to take its place. She couldn't focus at first, but she recognized the face. _It's that boy from before. Who is he?_ she pondered. _He's my-no! I'm with my mate…aren't I? Then why can't I get him out of my head? Amaya, I'm so lost. _

As consciousness escaped her, a soft whisper slipped out, "Inu…yasha…"

A frown fell on the feline's face as she heard this. _Inuyasha? Must be that flee-bag she was with before. Why is she thinking about him? No matter. She's mine, and mine alone. _Satisfied with this thought, she waved her hand over the incense. The smoke rolled out around her hand and the scent filled the room, more strongly than before. She lay Kagome's head back on her pillow and brushed her lips over the sleeping beauty. "Forget all that you knew before this. You don't need those pains. I'm all you'll ever need again. My treasure."

With that, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She turned the key and placed it on her necklace. "Perhaps I'll deal with this Inuyasha. I can't risk him finding us and taking her away from me, not yet. I'll kill him first!" She strolled out the cave entrance. "I don't smell that dog, but I smell his companions. He won't be far behind them," she said surveying the night. "Ah, the new moon. Perfect night for hunting." With a leap, she ran towards the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

* * *

Notes: I know this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to give a better glimpse into Kagome's state of mind and to get some action started. Please read and review. I'm having too much fun with this, I just hope it's any good. : ) _InuNimue_


	4. Confrontation

Notes: I haven't gotten any reviews, soI hope this story is still interesting. I'm writing this for fun, so I will likely continue to update to completion even if I don't get reviews, but I'm curious if this story is any good or not. I like it. : ) Anyways, this is where it gets a bit more interesting. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Inuyasha. :sheds a tear: Maybe one day...But Amaya is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4-Confrontation 

_How much longer is this night gonna be? I need to find Kagome!_ Inuyasha fumed. _Not much longer._

"I sense a demonic aura coming this way," warned Miroku. "You might want to get back Inuyasha. No need to fight in your weakened state."

"Shut up, Miroku!" he growled. "I got this covered."

Suddenly, the wind stirred a bit and there were swirls of sakura. When the breeze ceased, Amaya could be seen. "You, mutt!" she demanded. "Are you the one called Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's me. Now what the hell have you done with my Kagome?"

"My mate is none of your concern. I'll see no dog defile her, especially some mere hanyou."

"Grrr! You're gonna pay for that!" He leapt forward, pulling Tetsueiga from its sheath and swinging it toward her.

The slinky feline was able to dodge with ease. "You really think you can kill me with that rusty old sword? This will be more boring than I thought."

"Damn you!"

A smirk greeted her lips as a large purple orb of energy collected before her. "This will be your end." She released the orb, which flew toward Inuyasha. There was nowhere to go and no way to block. The attack flew straight toward him at immeasurable speeds.

_Kagome. I'm sorry I failed you. _

_Sit…_The faint sound echoed through his mind as his beads began to glow. A loud thud resonated as the energy ball flew right where his head had just been. _I know that was you. You saved my life. _"Ka…gome…"

"Impossible," she claimed. _No way Kagome has a connection with HIM. But I...? I have to go back to her and see for myself. _"You were lucky this time mutt. I'll spare your life, for now. I look forward to facing you again, when the time is right." In a swirl of sakura, she vanished.

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet. "Damn that cat! I'll kill her."

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she waited for Amaya to collect her. As they took their morning walk, Kagome was curious. "Amaya? Why can't I remember life before this?" 

"The mind is a funny thing," she answered. "But don't you worry. I'll always take car of you." She kissed the back of Kagome's hand as they walked.

"I know. But I can't help but have the faint image of this boy in my mind. I don't know who he is, but I can't make it go away."

"As I said, don't worry so much," she moved Kagome's bangs out of her face, gleaming into her eyes. "I'll take care of you." She leaned in, brushing her lips against Kagome's. She could feel Kagome's knees buckle at the touch. When they parted from their passionate embrace, Amaya swept the girl up in her arms.

* * *

"We're almost there," Inuyasha yelled to the others. _Not much longer, Kagome. I'm coming for you.

* * *

_

After a large feast, Kagome made her way back to ward her room. When she got there, she made her way into her bedclothes and began to brush her ebony locks. As she stared dreamily into the mirror, an image stared to take shaped. It didn't seem so strange to her this time. _It's that boy again._ With his long silver hair…Cute dog ears…Red kimono… "Inuyasha!" she cried. "Inuyasha, I remember. Then Amaya is…" she searched her memories. But she couldn't remember more than the last few days. And Inuyasha. "Amaya, is my mate. But…what about-"

She jumped as the door was shut rather loudly. Turning around, she saw Amaya standing there looking at her. "So, you've remembered."

"Only a bit," she answered truthfully. She never realized how powerless she felt around this woman until now. "I'd like to remember more."

"In time," Amaya purred as she straddled Kagome's lap. She put one hand on Kagome's shoulder and pushed her back on the bed. A few tender kisses were exchanged and Amaya rose to her feet. When Kagome tried to stt up, shewas completely paralysed. "Amaya, what's going on?"

"I am sorry to do this, my love," she spoke as she held her hand over the incense. "But you can't remember him. I can't have you running back to him." She waved her hand through the trail of smoke. "And I want you to be truly happy without any painful memories of your past before me. In fact, you had no past before you came to be with me."

The smoke overtook Kagome as Amaya spoke. She felt her mind slipping away and the image of the boy in the red kimono faded away. She didn't try to fight it. She knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't resist. This woman seemed to have some kind of power over her. A smile crossed her face as she reached out for Amaya. "I love you."

_Forget him, Kagome! Forget Inuyasha. You are my mate, not his. I'll see this through…with his death!

* * *

_

"The scent of cat is sickening," Inuyasha sniffed. "That must be the cat cave up ahead." Suddenly, a whirlwind blocked his path. "Great. What now?"

As the whirlwind calmed, Koga appeared. "Hey, dog-face! Why the hell is Kagome's scent mixed up with those cats? Did you let something happen to her?"

The two growled at each other for a moment. Miroku and Shippo sighed and shook their heads.

"Guys," Sango said, "if you're done fighting we really should get going. She's waiting for us."

"Why's she with the cats anyways?" Koga demanded.

"You may not believe this," Inuyasha started. "Some cat showed up and just took her. Amaya, I think."

"Did you say Amaya?" Koga's eyes widened as he asked.

"Yeah. And for some reason, she thinks Kagome's her…mate. That's even more ludicrous than her being with a wolf like you."

"You wanna fight, mutt!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys!" Sango yelled from atop Kirara's back. "We're going to save Kagome. You're welcome to join us."

"Right," the agreed as they continued on toward the opening of the cat's den.

* * *

Notes: You know I had to throw Koga into the mix. Now this is where it will start to get interesting. I hope this is half as fun to read as it's been to write. Anyways, will update soon. Please review if you've read this far. Thanks a lot. 


	5. The Search Ensues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Amaya is my cat demon character. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5-The Search Ensues 

As Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she looked over the feline slumbering next to her. A smile crossed her face as she stretched a bit. She then wrapped her arms around Amaya and brushed against her lips. When she saw emerald emerge, she smiled again. "Good morning, angel."

"And to you, Kagome," she smiled sleepily.

"So, where shall we walk today?"

"I'm sorry, but we may not get to walk today."

A disappointed expression took over Kagome's expression. "How come?"

"It's for your safety."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Someone's coming that might try to take you away from me."

"But why."

Amaya pulled Kagome closer. "Because your beauty surpasses all and there are those who would try to claim such a thing and not think of your happiness." _Good. My spell worked. The mating will be complete very soon. Sooner than I expected.

* * *

_

"It's a barrier," Koga observed at the cave's entrance. "I thought so. This Amaya, she's the leader of the cat demon tribes. She's not evil, but it's said that she's a quite powerful sorceress."

"Yeah," Inuyasha stepped forward drawing Tetsueiga. "Well, she'll have to put up a stronger barrier than this to keep me out." That said, Tetsueiga's blade began to glow red. "Windscar!"

When the barrier dissipated, they ran forward into the dark cave.

* * *

_He's here…_

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

Amaya's face softened at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Yes, everything is going to be okay. I do need to take care of something, though.

Kagome nodded. A small pout was apparent.

"I'll be back shortly. Then maybe we can take that walk."

"Really?" two chocolate eyes sparkled at this. "I love walking with you. I just feel so lost when you're away."

Amaya smiled. "I know. I won't be long." She kissed Kagome's forehead and stared deep into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Amaya."

Amaya made her way to the hallway, locking the door behind her. _We'll be able to conduct the ritual sooner than I expected. Now to get rid of this pest. He just doesn't understand._ She made her way to the castle entrance deep within the cave to await her visitors.

* * *

"Look! Up ahead," pointed Miroku. 

"It's a castle," commented Sango.

"Yep," said Koga. "It's Amaya's castle alright. I've only crossed paths with her once. This should prove interesting.

"Speak for yourself," barked Inuyasha. "I'm not here for interesting. I'm here for Kagome."

A chuckle floated on the air as the travelers came to a halt at the open gate. The looked around in search of the source when a swirl of sakura passed before them. "I see you've broken my barrier," commented Amaya. "It's seems I did underestimate you. But your search is in vein. You won't find her. My castle is full of illusions."

"Feh. Like that could stop me!" insisted Inuyasha.

"Even if you do find her," Amaya continued, "what then? She won't remember you. And even if she does, she won't want you. She only knows her mate."

"Really?" asked Koga. "Well, tell me where she is. She needs me, since I AM her mate."

"What was that, wolf?" Inuyasha glared. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's MY mate!"

A sweat drop rolled down Amaya, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's brows. "Be assured, you are both wrong," Amaya stated confidently. "Here, let me show you."

An image appeared before her of Kagome and herself embracing passionately. "See, this is her true desire."

"You lie!" Inuyasha charged forward. "Windscar!"

As the attack reached Amaya, her image faded away. A laughter echoes off the walls. "You think that pathetic attack will work? You amuse me, hanyou." She reappeared before them. "Now, for Kagome I shall vanquish you all."

_For Kagome?_ Inuyasha panicked.

Suddenly, Amaya held her arms outstretched as a ball of purple energy formed before her abdomen. "You will NOT take her away from me! Suteki Noroi!" she screamed, releasing her attack at them.

* * *

Notes: I came up with a name for her attack this time. It's a little stupid translated, but it kinda fit. It translates directly as "wonderful curse" but since she's a sorceress, why not? I thought it sounded cool, too. Anyways, anyone still interested in this story? I have a few more chapters that I'll be able to post today and then I won't get any more up until the Tuesday after Christmas as I will be on a long weekend and I only have internet at work. Will try to write some so I can post more chapters when I come back. For now, happy reading. 


	6. Kagome's Heart

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own Inuyasha. Amaya is mine. : )

* * *

Chapter 6-Kagome's Heart "Suteki Noroi!" she screamed, as she released her attack. 

"Inuyasha planted Tetsueiga in the ground to shield the attack. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew up on Kirara's back. Koga jumped out of dodge just as it reached them. The blast was cut by Tetsueiga's blade, Inuyasha kneeling behind it with a death grip on the hilt.

He rose to his feet. "I hope that isn't all you can do," the hanyou mocked. "Now tell me where she is!"

She smiled. "Fine. Have a look around, if you insist. I can always kill you later." Again, she vanished in her sakura.

Koga ran past the surprised Inuyasha. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are YOU doing?"

"I'm gonna rescue Kagome."

"Like hell you are!" He took of after the wolf demon.

"Follow them, Kirara," Sango instructed.

* * *

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed a light curl out of her face as she looked herself over. She wore a cropped white tank and boy short under a sheer white dress. With a fresh lily behind her ear, she was stunning. "Perfect." 

She turned slowly as the door opened. Amaya entered the room in similar white attire. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

She turned and their eyes met. Like the day they first met, the room seemed to disappear. There seemed to be a lavender mist floating about them. She smiled at the sight of the slinky feline before her, admiring her form. Her heart pulsed through her entire body as a shiver ran up her spine. "Yes, I am ready."

The room came back into view. "You're sure? Your painful memories aren't sill plaguing you?"

"No. I can finally focus on us. I'm glad to be rid of my doubts. I love you."

"And I you," Amaya smiled as she took Kagome's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Damn it! I think we're going in circles!" Inuyasha complained. "Where the hell is she?" 

"I can't pinpoint Amaya's scent," Koga added. "And I lost Kagome's a long time ago."

"Yeah? Me too," said Inuyasha. "Wait." He sniffed the air frantically. "I think I caught it. It's faint." _Where are you, Kagome? It feels like you're falling away from me. You can't rally be her mate, can you? No! I won't have it!_ "Kagome!"

"Yelling won't help," scolded Miroku. "Now focus, Inuyasha. You'll find her."

"Yeah," agreed Sango.

"I'm gonna keep looking," Inuyasha said, running off.

"I'll check this way," said Koga, going down another hallway.

"Well," Sango looked to Miroku, "I guess we'll go that way."

"I suppose we will," he responded, a hand wandering.

:SMACK: "Just because we're alone," she fumed, "IS NO EXCUSE!"

Miroku sighed, a red hand mark across his cheek.

Shippo just shook his head. "When will you ever learn? Oww! What was that for?" he cried, grabbing his head.

"Baka hentai," Sango rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kagome stepped forward and took Amaya's hand. _I know now that this IS right. I did love once before, that's why those memories came. But it was never like this. I feel so…complete. Finally. I can just be happy._

"Let us begin."

* * *

Notes: So, how was that? I know it was a bit short but it as a small glimpse into the calming of Kagome's inner struggle. We'll see where it goes from here, eh? _InuNimue_


	7. Consummation

Disclaimer: Christmas is close...They're still on my wish list, but none of the Inuyasha characters are mine. Amaya, on the other hand, is mine. : )

* * *

Chapter 7-Consummation 

Sakura blossoms fell in the sky as they stared into each other's eyes. Warmth spread through both of them and their bodies shivered. They joined hands and Amaya pulled Kagome close. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Amaya." She tilted her head to a side and moved her ebony hair off of her neck.

Surprised that Kagome knew already, she smiled and leaned in toward her. "I'll try to be gentle." Slowly, she sank her fangs into Kagome's soft skin. The girl gasped at this, but not from pain.

She could suddenly feel two heartbeats echoing through her. They had returned to the strange lavender place. But it was different this time. She wasn't staring off at Amaya in the distance. They were in each other's arms. Slowly, the two heartbeats started beating in common rhythm. A strange pink light engulfed both of their bodies. This light seemed to have a current to it. When the two beating hearts made one sound, she realized, _It's our souls dancing. I am one with you now. I can feel you here._

_I know._

_I can hear you. _

_Of course. Our bond runs deeper than you know. I will always hear you when you need me. You're my mate, and I mean to protect you forever._

They returned to the world as Amaya withdrew her fangs. She licked the blood off of her lips and smiled. "Now our mating is complete." Eyes locked on each other's, they leaned in and shared a passionate lip lock.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. _Kagome. I can't feel you anymore. You've been fading, but…you cant' really be gone from me. Was I wrong? No, I won't believe that! I'll find you, Kagome._ He continued to search.

* * *

Koga was running on and he stopped in a room that had many hallways leading in. "Now what?"

"Who's there?" a voice called out. Koga got in his battle stance. Suddenly Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came out of the shadows of one hallway. "How did you guys get here?"

"It would seem that Amaya wasn't bluffing earlier," Miroku commented. "We may never find her."

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard approaching. "What the hell? Why did we all end up in the same place?"

As they spoke, the room began to change. They were looking around as the walls seemed to melt away into a large garden of sakura trees. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

"Look!" exclaimed Sango, pointing away.

As they turned to look, they were greeted with a surprising sight. Kagome and Amaya were standing in a passionate lip lock, both covered in sheer white material. Inuyasha stood in shock at this sight. He noticed that Kagome's scent had changed. It was different somehow. _No! Her scent is mingled with the scent of Amaya. That can't be right._ His eyes scanned Kagome's neck. _Oh no! She's been bitten! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ "Kagome!" he yelled, running toward the couple.

The mates slowly parted lips and turned toward the charging hanyou. Stepping back, Amaya wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. Kagome tilted her head back to stare into the eyes of her lovely mate. With a smile, she planted a small kiss on Amaya's cheek.

Seeing this made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. _What's this? Ka…gome…no! This is just another illusion. I'll kill that cat if it's the last think I do._

"You're too late, Inuyasha," Amaya claimed. One arm still around Kagome, she outstretched the other arm summoning her sakura petals. Like that, they were gone…scent and all.

"No! Kagome!" An image running through his mind stopped Inuyasha from yelling. It was a clear day, the tall grass waving in the cool spring breeze. And there she is. A beautiful maiden with long ebony hair, her back turned to him. _Kagome? Is that you?_ The figure started to turn toward him, as if answering his thought. Just before he could see her face, the image left him. The silver-haired hanyou let Tetsueiga fall to the floor, dropping to his knees himself. His head sunk down, a few stray tears slid down his warm, blushed cheek. "Is it you, Kagome? Or is it someone else? I don't know anymore. I have to find you, and see for myself." _I still love you Kagome. Don't you love me anymore?

* * *

_

Notes: Like the cliffhanger? Sorry, I know this chapter is really short, but I'm having a bit of a block right now. I know where the story is going, but I'm having trouble transferring it from my mind to a story. Probably won't get it done before I leave tonight, so the next chapter should be up on Tues 12-27 if all goes well. (That's when I come back to work) Anyways, I hope everyone has a great Christmas. Please R&R. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	8. Inuyasha

Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to get an update. Christmas was busier than I expected, and I've been having a problem w/ writer's block. I know where this is going, but getting it on paper isn't always as easy as it seems. I know this chapter is very short, but I will get a longer one up shortly. And I really want to thank everyone that's taken the time to review my story. I realize that a lot of people aren't into yuri pairings and who doesn't love seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together. But I don't find yuri gross, I find it quite beautiful. But if you disagree, I'm not making you read my fic. And I do love the couple, but I thought this would be different, and when I created Amaya, I couldn't help but love her paired with Kagome. Will she end up with Inuyasha after all? Or is Amaya really her mate? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. : ) _InuNimue_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Amaya is my charactor. : )

* * *

Chapter 8-Inuyasha

Night came and the group sat around a fire discussing the best plan of action. The words all blended together in the hanyou's ears as he stared off into the distance. He let out a heavy sigh. _What's going on, Kagome? I don't understand. What am I supposed to do? D you even want to be saved? Are you under her spell? Or are you really…no! I still won't accept that. I can't! You're my mate, damnit!_

At that thought, the scene changed. Again, it was a clear breezy day. The tall grass waved as he looked about. Rising to his feet, he walked about, not really sure what he was looking for. That's when he caught the scent. He knew not who it was, only that it was the scent of his mate. Looking about frantically, he glimpsed a figure against the horizon. He began to step toward her, his pace quickening.

_Is that you, Kagome?_ As he hurried to a run, he noticed something wrong. No matter how hard he tried, how fast he ran, she was shrinking into the distance. "No! Wait!"

The woman turned toward him, but she was too far already for Inuyasha to discern a face. A melodious voice floated on the breeze. "Inu…yasha…"

At this sound, he stumbled to the ground. As he rose to his feet, a hand reached out to help him. _Huh?_ His eyes followed the arm up to see Kagome's face. She smiled as she helped him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around him as her image faded away. He saw the woman still standing on the horizon, unmoving. _Who are you? _he pondered._ Aren't you Kagome? What does all this mean? _A few tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the ground. In his frustration, he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Oww!" Shippo cried, cradling a large lump atop his head.

"Huh?" He looked down to see his fist above the kitsune youkai's head. "Feh." He met eyes with Miroku, Sango, and Koga. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had been staring at him for a while now.

"Inuyasha," Sango started, her voice laced with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he snorted, realizing there were tears in his voice. He raised a hand to touch his own cheek, when he noticed it was very wet. _Damnit, I'm crying!_ He raised his arm and wiped his face on his red kimono sleeve. "Fine." He rose to his feet and headed toward the forest of sakura trees. "Just fine."

"I'm going to make sure he's okay," Miroku claimed. "Something is clearly troubling him more than we realized. I'll be back soon, Sango my flower." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and started following the distraught hanyou.

A bright blush crossed Sango's face. _Did he just…? Control yourself, Sango. He's a lecher and will be grabbing my ass next chance he gets. _She let out a long sigh. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Koga retorted, still snickering at her blush.

"Let's get some sleep, Kirara."

She purred in response and cuddled up against her friend. She dosed slowly into dreamland, while Koga listened to the sounds of the night.

* * *

Notes: Like I said, I know it's short, but I'll get more up shortly. Any reviews would be welcome. I just want to be sure this isn't getting stupid. Lol. Anyways, enjoy: ) _InuNimue_


	9. A Tormented Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9-A Tormented Heart

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Inuyasha in the clearing ahead. _He's still crying. Do I speak up? In this state he'll probably want to kick my ass. _He sighed. _Well, I guess he is my friend._

A white ear twitched at the sound of grass shifting beneath the monk's feet. The hanyou turned to see Miroku standing there. He didn't care that tears streamed down his face. With a sniffle, he barked, "Yeah…what?"

Miroku took a seat on the grass beside him. "I'm sure you don't want to talk, but everything will work out. It may not seem that way now, but have faith."

"Feh."

"No, I mean that. We just need to sit down with Kagome to see what she wants."

_I'm afraid to. I may not get the answer I want._ He rolled his eyes. "What difference does it make? I still have to rescue her, don't I?"

"Perhaps. But what if Kagome and Amaya truly are mates? What then? Would you separate them? Would you really sacrifice Kagome's happiness just to have her near?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he snarled, wiping his face with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Yes, but they're important questions. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, but…you need to get over yourself. Accept that this may not turn out the way you want it to."

The hanyou's eyes burned a hole through Miroku's skull. He sighed when he decided to give in. Reluctantly, he told Miroku about the vision he'd just had. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. And why can't I see her face?"

"I would say, either because you haven't met her, or you simply haven't realized it's someone you already know."

"But, could it be Kagome?" They continued talking as they walked back to camp.

"That's hard to say. She was there, but she helped you while you were down, trying to reach the horizon. You really need to sit down with Kagome."

"Yeah." _Whether you're my mate or not, I'll always love you, Kagome. Do you still love me? It wasn't long ago you aid those sweet words to me._

Kagome's face came into his mind. _I do love you, Inuyasha. I will always love you._ She kissed his cheek as she said this to him. As he reached out for her, Amaya's form took shape behind her. Amaya's arms surrounded Kagome's waist and they vanished. _I don't understand,_ the exasperated hanyou thought. He lay back and turned to the fetal position. "Ka…gome…" he whispered as he sipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kagome stirred among the soft fur and pillows as she woke from a strange dream. She sat up in bed and reached for the candle to light it. When her eyes met the wick, a flame began to dance. _Wow. Did I do that?_ She looked over the room and every wick she looked at began to burn. It was though she willed the candles to light. _How can this be?_

"The bite," Amaya mumbled, sleepily. 'When we consummated our mating, some of your powers were transferred to me, while my magick was transferred over to you."

"Really? So can you sense jewel shards?"

"No, as I don't sense your shards. I do not yet know what powers I gained. Only time will tell." Her hand passed slowly through ebony locks of hair.

"I see." After a moment, she continued. "Amaya, where did you lead my friends earlier? I would love to see Sango. And I need to speak to Inuyasha."

"I didn't think you were ready for that. I know part of your heart loved him. I thought it might be too hard for you."

A smile greeted her face. "I will always love Inuyasha."

* * *

_Inu…yasha…_ a strange, familiar voice rang through his dream. "Kikyo? Is that you?"

He ran about in the darkness of his dream. He was determined to find the source of the voice. He called out as he ran, "Kikyo! Is that you Kikyo?" The mysterious priestess then appeared before him. A great fire raged behind her, her silhouette pointing her bow toward him. _A sacred arrow? _He took a step back, to find he was backed up against a tree. _Wait, this is back when…_ "No! Kikyo!"

At the sound of his voice, her fingers released the arrow. _No! This can't happen again!_ As the arrow pierced his chest, he could feel warmth pass over this body. _This is only a dream…_he tried to convince himself as he slipped into dormancy.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Shippo all woke about the same time. "Hey," Sango started. "Where's Inuyasha? He can't have gone far."

Koga sniffed the air. "I can smell dog, but it's different somehow. And I can't pinpoint it. It's almost like it's coming from everywhere."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out." "Well, we have to find him."

"Come, Kirara," Sango called.

Koga decided to stay at camp as the humans searched for their hanyou friend.

* * *

Notes: This is likely the last chapter I'll be able to post today. I think I got back into the groove of the story and hopefully won't experience any more block. So, how's that for different? Anyone confused now? Like I said, I'm having fun with this story and I hope it won't disappoint. Please R&R. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	10. Moriko

Disclaimer: Amaya is my charactor, but the Inuyasha charactors aren't. Maybe one day... : )

* * *

Chapter 10-Moriko

Darkness took him over. His vision faded as he looked on at Kikyo. He could feel the pieces of his heart crumbling away as he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Standing in a grove of sakura, she slowly lowered Kagome's bow. The feline purred in delight. "So, I can shoot sacred arrows." She took a step toward the helpless hanyou. "I hate that you share the love of my mate. I'd kill you if Kagome wouldn't cry. This will do." With a smile, she threw her arms out and vanished in a swirl of blossoms.

* * *

"Down there, Kirara!" Sango exclaimed, the two-tail now flying toward the ground. When her paws reached the grass, they looked on in astonishment. 

"How can this be?" questioned Miroku, fear evident in his eyes. The couple stared in shock at the sight that lay before them. The looming sakura tree was raining its blossoms down on the silver haired hanyou that was pinned to its trunk. "Inuyasha…"

"How could this have happened?" asked Sango. "I don't understand."

"How it happened is the least of our problems now, I think. How will we get him down? His demonic powers have been sealed into the tree by those sacred arrows."

"We have to find Kagome. She has miko powers. Besides, didn't she unseal him last time, too?"

"Yes." He let out a quick sigh. "We need to find her now, but we can't just leave him here, can we? Hey! Wait up!" Miroku ran after Sango, who was already atop Kirara's back.

* * *

She felt herself suddenly get swept up off her feet. With a squeak, she glimpsed into two familiar emerald orbs. With a smile, she ran her fingers through her mate's hair. She then leaned in and brushed their lips together. A light blush covered her cheeks. "I love you." 

"My Kagome," she smiled. "I have a present for you."

"Really? What?"

"I happened upon that mutt, Inuyasha, in our sakura garden. I was afraid he might come after you, so I sealed him to Moriko. It is our sacred sakura. I swear not to kill him, that you may be happy."

"Thank you, Amaya. Now, where is Moriko?"

"In the garden. If you want to see him, you'll have to find him."

Kagome nodded. She put her feet on the ground, but pulled Amaya in closer. "Hold me." She took in Amaya's essence, noticing a change. The scent was recognizable. _How can-?_

"Transference, remember? This is one of the powers that you received."

"Ah."

She placed a gentle kiss on Amaya's collarbone. Suddenly, she felt Amaya lay her down, back on the bed. She squirmed a bit as her mate's lips and breath caress her being. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt herself being engulfed in their passion.

* * *

Notes:This chapter is short. I have a four day weekend ahead of me, and I should actually be able to use a little of that time to write. If that's the case, I should have some chapter(s) to post when I come back on Wednesday. Anyways, I hope this isn't too messed up of a place to leave off. I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger, but didn't want to leave it totally confusing. Please R&R. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	11. Walk Among Sakura

Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I updated last. I've been crazy and didn't have as much time as I would have liked. I do have at least one more chapter that I'll be able to post later today if not more.

Disclaimer: While Amaya is my character, none of the Inuyasha characters are mine... : )

* * *

Chapter 11-Walk Among Sakura

"Well, I guess we have no choice now," started Miroku. "We have to find Kagome. That's the only way to get him down."

"All we can do is keep looking," commented Sango. "But can we just leave him here like this?"

"As long as he's pinned to the tree, I don't think we'll make any real difference. What more could possibly become of him here?"

"I suppose you're right. Let's get moving."

* * *

Slowly she strolled through the sakura garden. _It's more of a forest than a garden to me. I'll never find him. Well, I can't just give up. He never gave up on me._ A sigh parted her lips as she surveyed the area. "Hmm..that's right!" She began to sniff the air about her. _Too bad I don't know which scent to track. There's a faint scent that seems to cover everything. Wait!_ She sniffed harder for a moment. _That smells close!_ She began to run in the direction of the smell.

* * *

"Think they've found that mutt yet?" Koga snorted.

"I sure hope so," answered Shippo. "We'll need him to get Kagome back."

"Like I need HIS help!" Koga fumed. _What happened, Inuyasha? We do need you. If Amaya must be faced, I can't beat her. But I know you can. Stupid flee-bag._

"I miss Kagome," Shippo whined.

"Will you shuddup already?" the wolf youkai growled, slamming his fist on Shippo's head.

"Hey, I'm only a kid."

* * *

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Sango.

"Good idea, my flower. We'll cover twice the ground that way," Mikoru agreed. He took the youkai-exterminator's hand and caressed the back gently with his lips. "My heart will ache to see you again."

Sango blushed brightly at this. As she tried to respond, she was stopped abruptly by a hand rubbing her ass. "BAKA…" :SMACK: "…HENTAI!"

Miroku rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek as Sango shouldered her hirikotsu and began her search. With a sigh, he turned to seek out Kagome.

* * *

As she approached the source of one of the scents on the air, she saw a young girl she thought she recognized. _She's a warrior, for sure. I know her. But I don't remember her yet. I guess I'm not ready to. Maybe she's seen Inuyasha._

Kagome stepped silently out of the foliage to stand a few steps ahead of Sango. The youkai-exterminator stopped in shock. "Is this another illusion?" she asked in earnest, "or are you really Kagome."

"I am Kagome."

Tears welled up in Sango's eyes as she ran up to embrace her friend. "Oh Kagome, are you alright? We've been so worried about you. We've got to get you out of this cat's den."

"But why?"

"You don't belong here, Kagome. Your place is with us hunting down Shikon jewel shards. And Inuyasha-"

"You know where he is?"

"Yes. I can take you to him." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm to lead her to the hanyou when she was stopped. "Huh? Kagome?" To her surprise, the young miko's eyes were tearing and she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Let me go!"

"Kagome…"

"I said let go! I won't let you take me away. You can't have me! I belong with Amaya!" _Amaya, help me._

"What do you-?" She was cut off by a swirl of sakura passing over them as Amaya appeared behind Kagome. She wrapped one arm around her mate's waist as she summoned her sakura with the other.

Confused, Sango stood where she had just been with Kagome. _Am I dreaming? Did that really happen? I wish that had been an illusion._ She sighed as she decided to try to track down Miroku. "Kirara!"

* * *

Notes: Well, I hope that this story is still interesting. I'm not sure how much longer it will be, but there will be several more chapters before it ends. Please review if you've read this story. Critiscism is welcome. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	12. Feeling Lost

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. Only Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 12-Feeling Lost

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, Amaya-sama."

"Please, don't be so formal with me. She must have really scared you." The feline's emerald orbs pierced Kagome's as she caressed the human girl's cheek.

"You were right," she cried. "She was trying to take me away from you."

"Don't worry, my love. I will always protect you."

"Thank you." Kagome embraced her mate as she sniffled away the last of her tears.

* * *

"Kirara! Where are you, Kirara?" Sango called. _She must have gone back._ She continued searching for Miroku.

* * *

Miroku continued walking through the vast garden. Finally, he stopped and let out a sigh of frustration. He looked up only to be greeted by a figure in the near distance.

"Who's there?"

The figure took a few steps forward to reveal herself. _It's another cat demon._ She had long, pink hair and eyes of gold. A smile graced her lips as she gazed upon the monk before her.

"Oh. My apologies. I did not mean to raise my voice to such an exceptional beauty as yourself. Perhaps, I could make it up to you."

The feline quirked her eyebrow at this. Miroku approached the demon and kneeled before her, taking her hand "Would you kindly consider bearing my child?"

A haunting giggle escaped her lips as she vanished, reappearing only a few feet away.

"Huh?" Miroku mused. Again, she giggles as she began to skip slowly away. "No! Wait!" Miroku called, following the beauty that alluded him.

* * *

As the two women peaked, they fell to the bed in exhaustion. Amaya ran her fingers through Kagome's ebony locks. She wiped the tiny beads of sweat off of her lover's forehead and smiled. "Kagome, you are amazing."

"I love you, too." They curled into a ball and sleep blanketed them both.

* * *

Stretching, she woke from a deep sleep. She looked at her mate and she slept. _I love how she purrs._ She moved a few strands of hair out of the sleeping girl's face and rose to her feet. She changed from her bedclothes into her black tank w/ sheer pink skirt. _I'll be back soon, Amaya._

_Be safe._

_I will._ With that, she closed the door behind her and headed for the garden to resume her search for the powerless hanyou.

* * *

Notes: This one was a bit of a filler. The next chapter will be pretty interesting, I think. Will try to post tonight. If not, I'll have it ready to post on Monday. Thanks. Please review. _InuNimue_


	13. Revelations

Notes: Alright, that's it for the week. I know these chapters were all rather short, but I was at a transitional point in the story where short chapters were needed. And this is the shortest yet. Well, I will get more written and try to keep chapters a bit longer. I hope this really gets you wondering. Enjoy: ) _InuNimue_

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 13-Revelations

The grass waved in the breeze as he stood. The mysterious woman was again before him. He sighed and took a step forward. As his foot touched the ground, the woman reacted. Slowly she turned toward him, her long ebony hair flowing about her. When the wind calmed enough to see her face, he stood in utter shock at the sight before him.

* * *

As she continued her search through the vast garden, she had passed by a strange monk chasing Amaya's sister about. And boy, did he look lecherous. _Now that guy, I remember. But he won't stop pursuing Suzu. Not if I remember him fairly._

She stopped as she suddenly felt a strong presence. _Jewel shards? No. This is different._ She turned to her side and saw a large tree standing in what would appear to be the middle of the garden. She concentrated on the tree and she noticed that there was a power radiating from it. Unsure of what it was she sensed, she made her way on toward the giant sakura tree. _He's there. I know it.

* * *

_

"I'm sure this is no surprise to you Inuyasha. You've always known. But you still chose to ignore it. That girl was never your mate. It was me from the very beginning."

"But, it can't be…"

The woman took a few steps toward him. "But this is the undeniable truth. I was always meant to be your mate."

"I was hoping I was wrong about you when I met Kagome. But, I guess it's too late for me. I'm so sorry Kikyo, about all of this. I couldn't live with the fact knowing that I let my mate die. Especially before I we were even able to come together. Damn that Naraku!"

"There is still hope for us, Inuyasha," the dead miko confessed.

"Huh?" Hope shone through the hanyou's eyes. "But how? You've been dead for nearly sixty years."

"There are ways."

* * *

Silently, she stood at the base of the giant sakura. A strange aura radiated off of the tree that she could plainly feel, just like with the God Tree. _This is another tree of ages. I wonder why it's in a cave. Well, that explains the lush garden about. This tree seems to hold more power, as well._ She stood in awe as her eyes slowly worked their way up the trunk until she stared upon the nearly lifeless body of the boy pinned to the great tree before her. She couldn't help but notice how familiar of a sight this was. _I've been here before._ She pondered for a moment. _That's right. This is just like when we first met._ She stepped toward the base of the trunk and looked up toward him. Timidly, she reached up toward the arrow, wrapping her fingers around the smooth wood.

* * *

"Like what?" Inuyasha wondered. Suddenly, a figure began to take shape beside them. As the face became clear, he could not contain his shock. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm here."

* * *

Notes: I'm sure that was a really mean spot to leave off on. But not to fear, I will do my best to update by Monday morning. Please review, whether you liked it or didn't. I'm just curious. I haven't gotten many lately and I just want to know if this is still interesting or not. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	14. Strange Occurrences

Notes: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. This story is getting awfully close to coming to a close and I'm struggling a bit with trying to make the end sound as good as what I have in my head. So, it may take a bit longer than I'd like it to, but hopefully that won't be the case.

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha charactors are mine, but Amaya and Suzu are my creations... : )

* * *

Chapter 14-Strange Occurrences

"Kagome?"

"I'm here, Inuyasha. Hello Kikyo."

The dead miko nodded in response. She did not appear disturbed by the appearance of the young girl.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha," she interrupted, "Can we talk?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Shippo whined. "They've been gone an awful long time."

"Why worry," Koga snorted. "You're a kitsune youkai. You don't need the protection of those humans."

"No, but they're my friends!" Shippo hung his head in sadness. "I sure hope they're alright."

In a moment of weakness, the wolf scooped up the kitsune cub and set him in his lap. "They'll be fine, Shippo. Just be patient."

A bit shocked at this display of friendship, Shippo only nodded. Koga stared off into the distance when he heard a faint voice.

_Have you found her yet, Koga?_

_Not yet._

_Keep trying, please. I really owe her a lot, you know._

_I know. We'll find her, Ayame. _

_Thank you, Koga. I miss you._

_Don't worry. I'll be home soon, I hope. I just hope there's not too much more trouble with Amaya. Once we find Inuyasha, we'll save her._

_Good. See you soon._

_Right._ Koga looked down at Shippo, who had fallen asleep in his lap. "Damn. I've got to find Inuyasha."

There was a rustling in the brushes and Kirara popped out. "Kirara?"

Shippo awoke with a start. "Kirara, where's Sango and Miroku?"

The tow-tailed cat roared in response. Shippo and Koga exchanged glances and rose to their feet. "Take us there," Koga instructed as they climbed onto her back.

* * *

"Where has that monk gotten to?" Sango fumed. "All this looks the same. I should have at least reached Inuyasha by now." With a sigh, she set down her hirikoutsu and took a seat. Thinking for a moment, she found her answer. She climbed a nearby sakura and looked about for the great tree. To her surprise, it was not to be found. "What?" _How can this be? I have to find the others._ She climbed out of the tree and ran frantically to find her friends.

* * *

The monk looked about the clearing when he saw the pink haired feline before him. She was sitting down staring seductively at him. A coy smile graced his features as he approached the beauty before him. He sat in the grass beside her and moved a hand to roam her curves. A sweat drop rolled off his brow when his hand was caught by her tail. "My apologies, Miss. I just couldn't resist you're…uh…charm. My name is Miroku. Might I get your name? Huh?"

Once again, she faded away, only to reappear standing a few feet away. "I am called Suzu. I will at least afford you that much."

"Well, Suzu, I suppose it's back to the chase. I will have you," he claimed, eyeing her form.

This angered the cat. But she was sure not to show it. _Wretched monk._ With a wink and a giggle, she skipped off into the trees once again.

* * *

"Look Koga!" Shippo exclaimed. "Down there, Kirara!"

When they reached the ground, the stood in awe. Before them was a great sakura raining blossoms down on them. At the base of the trunk, though, was the pinned body of Inuyasha. And there was a strange girl in pink and black with one hand on the arrow, which had pierced the hanyou.

"Oh no! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, running up to the tree.

"Who is that? Be careful, Shippo!" Koga followed the kitsune to the base of the tree. _Who is that girl? She almost seems to be frozen in time._

They got closer to the tree and stopped dead in their tracks. They simply stared in the revelation that the girl before them was indeed Kagome. "This may be worse than I thought," Koga stated, wide-eyed.

"Kagome can help him," Shippo insisted, "I just know it. We just need to give her time. Come on, Kagome. You can do it."

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Notes: Hope that was interesting. As I said, I'm getting close to wrapping this up so, please bear with me. Please R&R. Again, thank you to those who have given me reviews, those kind and those unsure of what they think. I appreciate any opinions. I have to give an extra special thank you to Magic15...Your encouragement has been great. Thank you again... _InuNimue_


	15. Answers

Notes: Okay, I'm at an interesting place in the story. This chapter will answer questions (i guess the title kinda gives that away, huh?) and it may even raise more curiosity. At least I hope so. I may be close to wrapping this up, but I have an idea for a possible extention of the story, or maybe sequel. We'll see how that goes. Anyways, on to the story...

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters are not mine. I just borrowed them... : )

* * *

Chapter 15-Answers 

"I'm sorry I've worried you, Inuyasha," the young girl apologized. "But I'm just fine now." A smile graced her features and her eyes sparkled.

"Kagome…?" his voice was weak and his eyes shook with confusion and shock. _She looks so happy. I've never seen this look in her eyes before. Why couldn't I do that for her? Why couldn't I make her so happy?_

"She has found her mate," Kikyo stated, almost coldly. Her soul is complete. I'm sure you see this, Inuyasha."

"You mean, Amaya really is your mate?" he asked Kagome.

She moved her head in a small nod. "She is. I don't understand it, but I can't question it. She completes me. I've never felt this way before."

"But…I really thought that you were my mate. I was so sure…"

"You felt that connection with her because of her connection with me. Her soul bears a piece of my own, allowing her to help you in your journey. She was never your mate."

"That may be true, but I now know my purpose. Not only to help you defeat Naraku, but to re-unite you with your true mate, Kikyo. Only I have that power."

"Feh. How you gonna pull that one off? She's been dead for years. I lost my chance." _I let my mate die. I wasn't strong enough for her. I'm a disgrace._ A stray tear snuck out of his eye and ran down his cheek.

_Just like your father._

_Wha-?_

_The day your father died, he came to avenge the death of your mother, whom he resurrected with the Tenseiga. You see, that is no measure of your strength or your worth._

_Thank you, Kikyo._

"That's simple. We'll just finish collecting the jewel shards. When the Shikon no Tama is complete, you take the jewel. Make a wish on it to be reunited with your mate. Give her true life. Only the jewel has the power to make Kikyo whole again, and I am your key to the shards."

Inuyasha was stunned by that comment. He would never have thought to use the jewel to bring her back. _That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that before?_ He looked up seeing both mikos before him. He looked to Kagome. "You would do that for me?"

"Just because you aren't my mate, doesn't mean I never loved you, Inuyasha. To be honest, part of me will always love you. You are my most special friend, but that's all we can ever be."

"Seek out the remaining shards, Inuyasha," Kikyo instructed. "In time, we will be reunited."

He nodded, a bit of confidence coursing through him. "Alright. I'm ready."

Kagome nodded, taking a step toward him.

* * *

He let out a loud gasp as he felt the arrow torn from his flesh. Quickly he fell; his body slumped over the roots of the great tree. He blinked several times trying to force his eyes to focus. 

Inuyasha…

Kikyo?

"Inuyasha, wake up."

"Huh? Kagome?" His vision changed from a blur to the fuzzy shape of Kagome looking over him. "You're really here," he said, taking her hand.

"Yes I am. I'm glad to see you're well."

"Kagome…were you just-?

"In your vision with Kikyo? Yes, but don't worry about that right now. You need some rest."

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Koga, they're okay!"

They looked over to see Koga, Shippo, and Kirara running toward them. Inuyasha smiled a bit. "Hey guys. Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, we must leave," Kagome stated, seriously.

"What?"

_Amaya, please come to me. Take us both away with you._

_Very well, my love._

The two vanished in a swirl of sakura just as their companions reached the base of the roots.

* * *

Notes: I hope that shed some light on where this is going. I know this is probably a huge disappointment to all waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to overcome all odds and be together. I'm going somewhere just a little different in this story. Now, to clarify for those who would get angry and think I lied in my summary (not to mention any specifics but maybe "lou" ought to grow up...it's a fan fiction, not the end of the world..."justifiably mad" at a fanfic...oookkkaaayyy...), try looking a little bit deeper at what is happening and you will see where the story does still have InuKag, it's just a different kind of take on it. And honestly, the story is not over. I could still totally suprise you. Anyways, I hope my concept is appealing at least to some, despite being yuri in nature. Anyways, I should have a new chapter up soon. Please review if you took the time to read this. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	16. Conversations

Notes: I know it took me a bit to get this updated, but I was kinda stuck at one point. I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be up pretty soon. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 16-Conversations 

"I still don't quite get it," Inuyasha commented. "So, you two really are mates then?"

"He catches on quick, doesn't he?" Amaya nudged Kagome as they sipped their chamomile tea.

"What was that?" he barked.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it…" Kagome took a large sip and set her cup down before her.

Inuyasha's expression remained almost lost. "But I don't understand how that works. I mean…you're both…uh…girls."

"You don't choose your mate. Your you should know that, Mutt," Amaya explained, irritated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stared deep into his eyes. "Honestly, I can't explain how all this makes me feel, but it's a feeling I've always longed for. As have you."

"Feh. Yeah right," Inuyasha insisted.

"Then why did you track us and try to find Kagome?" Amaya questioned. "To find her and take her for yourself. You would have defiled my mate knowing she wasn't yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you screwed up almost sixty years ago and tried to steal my mate in your greed. Wasn't it your greed that killed the great miko in the first place?"

"Why you…! Iron reaver-"

"Sit boy!" :THUD: The hanyou shakily rose back up to his seat, glaring at Kagome. "That's enough, you two," the young miko scolded.

"Okay, now let me get this straight" the hanyou started, "I can still bring Kikyo back if we collect all the jewel shards?"

"Yep," Kagome answered. "It shouldn't take long to find the remaining shards. But once we find them, there will still be a problem with two of them."

"Koga's shards," Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Exactly," she agreed.

"And you don't have a problem with this, Amaya?" Inuyasha barked. "I mean, I would need Kagome to find the shards."

The feline glared at the hanyou across from her. "I suppose there's no harm that could come of it. Not like you can lay a claim to her or anything."

Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you bear your fangs to me, mutt!" Amaya purred.

"Please, you two," Kagome pleaded. "Amaya, you know I love you and I know you'll be with me every step of the way."

"What? She's not coming!"

"I never said I was, half wit. I mean, half-breed."

"Why you-!"

"Sit boy!"

Struggling to lift his head, he sneered, "Why do you gotta keep taking her side?"

Amaya turned to Kagome. "Go and collect the shards, but I want to see Kagome back safe. Your friends are in the garden. Find them and I'll subdue he illusions surrounding them."

"Thank you, Amaya."

Inuyasha dusted himself off and looked to the two women before him. As Kagome rose from her dear, he sighed. "You ready now?"

* * *

"Sango's near," Inuyasha stated, sniffing the air. "She should be in that clearing." 

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out to see Sango lying on the ground before them. Kagome kneeled over her and placed a hand on Sango's forehead. A strange, pink light surrounded them both for a moment. When the light disappaited, Sango stirred. She slowly sat up and looked about. "What's going on? How did I end up here? Inuyasha! You're freed."

"Yeah," he said. "We need to find the others. We still have jewel shards to collect."

"Wait a minute…" Sango started. "I thou-"

"We'll explain later," Inuyasha said. "Let's find the others."

"Come on, Sango," Kagome said, offering a hand in assistance. A bit apprehensive, due to their last meeting (which Kagome doesn't seem to remember), Sango accepted Kagome's hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

Notes: Now I have to wonder if this story is still interesting after the last chapter or if that ruined it for many. I know a lot were holding out for the traditional romance between the two, but I was going for something a bit different and I'm trying to expand on that so it's a bit more obvious. Anyways, please review if you were kind enough to read this. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	17. Conflict

Notes: Yay! I overcame writer's block long enough to get out one more chapter! Hopefully I'll be so lucky with the nextchapter. Anyways, on to the story...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still not my character. Amaya and Suzu are mine, however.

* * *

Chapter 17-Conflict

"Maiden Suzu!" the monk cried. "Please wait. I-"

"Miroku, you lecher!" a voice called out.

Miroku stopped to see who was calling. He turned to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango approaching. "Sango, my flower."

:SMACK: "Are you through?" she asked.

"Of course darling," he insisted, a sweat drop rolling off his brow. "I have already forgotten the seductive temptress."

"Oh…never mind," Sango sighed.

"Suzu!" Kagome called. "Your sister thanks you and bids you return." She stood waiting until the image of Suzu came into sight in the near distance. "You've done well. Thank you."

The feline bowed her head to Kagome before she spoke. "No, thank you, Sister. I shall see you again."

Kagome nodded as the cat demon slowly vanished. "That was Amaya's sister?" Miroku asked. "I suppose supreme beauty must be a family trait."

As they rolled their eyes at the monk's comment, Kagome looked about. "We almost have everyone."

"Yeah, only Shippo, Koga, and Kirara left," stated Sango.

"Great, then we can get to finding the damn shards again," said Inuyasha.

"But first," Miroku cut in, suddenly very interested in Kagome, "you must tell us ALL about your adventures with the sultry cat demon. I'm interested where you were kept, where you slept…" :SMACK: He rubbed his face where two handprints were glowing bright red. "Sango, your love truly pains me at times."

"Baka hentai," Sango fumed.

"Kagome! Koga, the found her!" a little voice called. Shippo came running up, Koga and Kirara not far behind. When the group was all back together, the followed Kagome in silence.

* * *

"Okay, I still don't understand," Koga blinked. "How can your mate be a female cat? I mean, you're a girl too."

Kagome sighed as they sat around the fire, not far outside the den. "I'm not going over this again. In the morning, we need to start looking for the jewel shards again."

"I'm just glad to have you back, Kagome," Shippo said, curling up in a ball on her lap. "I missed you."

Kagome smiled as she stroked the kitsune cub's head. She looked up at the sound of Koga rising to his feet. "Well, I guess it's time for me to head back, now that Kagome's safe and all. Ayame will have a fit if I'm gone too much longer." He turned to Inuyasha with a stern look. "I suppose the next time we meet will at last be our the stage for our battle. I'll be counting the days."

"Yeah, well count good and slow," he snorted in response. "I swear, they will be your last, wolf."

"We'll see, mutt-face," he shrugged. He turned to Kagome and took her hand, as he always does. He fell to one knee and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. "My lady, Kagome. My best wishes to you and Lady Amaya." He rose to his feet and the dust tornado came over him. "See you all later."

Inuyasha hadn't moved, his hand still tight around Tetsueiga's hilt. He slowly moved his hand and let out a deep breath. Looking to Kagome, he spoke, "You do know that next time I see Koga, I will have to take his shards. He won't let them go willingly. I may have to kill him to complete the Shikon no Tama."

"I know," Kagome responded. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's just rest for now. We'll get started searching for jewel shards in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Kagome."

_Goodnight, Amaya-chan. I already miss you so much._

_Then come home._

_I have to complete my journey first. You understand. It's something I have to do. But very soon, I will belong only to you…heart, mind, body, and soul…_

_I love you, Kagome._

_Sleep well, Amaya._ As Kagome lay beside the fire, she thought she felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist. A bit surprised, she looked to see who it was to find only darkness. _Oh, it's you._

_Of course it's me. Sleep, Kagome. Sleep._

With a stretch and a yawn, her chocolate orbs slowly vanished behind her heavy eyelids.

* * *

Notes: I'm already having problems writing out the nextchapter. Hopefully it won't take too long to get posted. I ended up expanding the story a little beyond my original plan for it, and I'm just trying to make it work, you know? Anyways, please review. Praise and criticism are both welcome. Petty nastygrams are not appreciated, but I value all opinions (unless you're just freakin retarded...lol...). Anyways, happy reading. _InuNimue_


	18. The Demon Within

Notes: I really had fun with this chapter. I hope someone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I cannot claim the great characters of the Inuyasha series. Amaya and Suzu are my babies, though.

* * *

Chapter 18-The Demon Within

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "There's only three shards left after this."

Inuyasha jumped down at the young miko's feet. "Alright. Where is the shard on his body?"

"Um…let me see." She looked over the strange demon. "What is that thing anyways?"

"It's a jackalope," Shippo chimed in. "My father had a run-in with those once."

"You mean, they really do exist?" Kagome blinked. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised here. Inuyasha, its in is lower back!"

"Got it." He charged at the demon but quickly jumped away from its antlers, which pierced the ground where he once stood. He jumped quickly behind the jackalope to claim the shard. Deciding the windscar would be too much, he raised his other clawed hand. "Iron reaver-!"

The demon flung his tail and pummeled Inuyasha, throwing him head first into a tree trunk. When he hit, Tetsueiga flew from his hand as he fell to the forest floor.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Miroku. "He's been separated from Tetsueiga! We have to get it back to him."

"Look out!" Sango cried. "Hiriakotsu!" She flung her boomerang to intercept the antlers flying toward them. She reached out and caught her weapon as it flew back to her. She looked up and noticed Kagome already running over to Inuyasha. The miko's courage surprised even Sango. "Be careful, Kagome!"

Miroku pulled one of his sacred sutras from his robe. "This might work, I hope." He threw his spell at the demon, but it burned up on its fur. "I think that just made it angry."

"Me to."

Kagome reached Tetsueiga and picked it up. She ran toward the fallen hanyou only to see him rise to his feet. "Oh no…Inu…yasha?" She stood frozen, clinging to the fang in her hand as she watched her companion jump at the jackalope. With a swift swipe of one very sharp, clawed hand, the demon was slaughtered. The jewel shard popped out of the demon's back as it fell down dead. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara revealing two blood red eyes and violet streaks on his cheeks.

"Oh no, it's too late!" screamed Shippo. "What are we gonna do? He's transformed again."

"Try to avoid him until we can get Tetsueiga back in his hands," answered Miroku.

"Right," agreed Sango.

Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt with such swiftness, his friends could not avoid his lethal pounce. Just as they came within his grasp, a sacred arrow struck in the shoulder from behind. The grateful friends looked up to see Kagome, bow still in hand. They were awestruck at the sight before them as there appeared to be several faint white serpents floating around the young miko.

"Are those Kikyo's soul collectors?" inquired Sango. "But Naraku killed Kikyo."

"Yes," started Miroku, "but she's Inuyasha's mate. She won't let him succumb to his demon blood. Kagome is her instrument to be sure he's safe. Being the reincarnation of Kikyo's soul allows her to do so, with Kagome's blessing."

"Oh."

Kagome came running up to the fallen demon. He was growling deeply and looked like the wound was already starting to heal. _Thank god. We don't have much time._ She knelt down and placed Tetsueiga in his bloody hand. Slowly, his breathing normalized and his appearance was returning to normal. "Good," she smiled, before collecting the jewel from the ground. She pulled on her necklace to reveal the jewel they've collected so far. She placed the shard in the space and the jewel began to glow as the two pieces joined. "Alright, we're almost done."

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha in time to see his eyes fade from red back to its normal amber hue. "He's back to himself!" proclaimed the monk.

The injured hanyou shakily rose to his feet as he pulled the arrow out. "What happened?" he asked dazily before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Notes: Okay, as far as my demon goes, I know it's a little cheezy, but it was funny to me. He was never meant to be a super ferocious demon. But he sure did the job. In case any of you don't know what a jackalope is, here is a link for you: Anyways, I hope that was enjoyable. Please R&R. Thank you. I also have another chapter that I will be posting very soon. : ) _InuNimue_


	19. Further Conflict

Notes: Well, if you think this has been a crazy story so far...I've got another chapter for ya. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19-Further Conflict

He shuddered as he opened his eyes. Pain shot though him as he sat up. "Where am I?" Only a lavender haze surrounded him.

"You're dreaming," a voice rang. Slowly, Kikyo appeared before him.

"Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha, this next shard will not be an easy battle."

"Really? So I'll have a challenge, huh?"

"I'm serious. Not only is he a formidable opponent, but he is very close to one of your companions. She may not let you do this for to take the shard, is to take his life."

He gasped. "Oh shit, that's right! Kohaku."

"Precisely."

He only sat in silence, not sure what to do with this revelation. "I…I'm not sure if I can do this to Sango. He's the only family she had left."

"She may disagree."

"Huh?" he asked surprised. His shock only escalated as Kikyo slowly leaned down and connected their lips. They embraced in a passionate lip lock, both souls dancing through their bodies. _I do still love you, Kikyo._

_And I, you…Inuyasha.

* * *

_

He awoke laying on his stomach, pain shooting through his entire body. The pain was centralized in his left shoulder. he grabbed it in response to the pain, accidentally sticking a finger in the bandaged wound. He screamed in response. "Why do I hurt like this?" he whispered. He noticed some of his hair laying across his arm. It was black again! "That figures," he scowled.

"Ye need to be careful," he heard Kaede's voice from behind him. He hadn't noticed he awoke in her hut. He heard several footsteps enter quickly.

"He's awake?" Kagome asked.

"Aye. But he's still in a lot of pain," Kaede explained. "He was lucky this happened as early in the day as it did. He would not have survived a sacred arrow as a human, even if they were holding back."

Kagome nodded, all except Inuyasha understanding the comment. "How do you feel?" she asked, quite concerned.

"Terrible," he answered. "What the hell happened?"

"When you were fighting the demon, you were thrown headfirst into a tree," Miroku answered. "It may have knocked you out. Unfortunately, Tetsueiga was thrown from your hand and you transformed before Kagome could get it back to you."

"You vanquished the demon easily," Sango chimed in. "Then you jumped at us. I don't know if we could have gotten away from you or not, but you were struck by a sacred arrow. You turned back to yourself and we rushed you here to try to head you before the new moon came out. ."

"I was shot by another sacred arrow?" he asked painfully. He winced a lot as he lifted himself and turned to sit up.

"Ye should not yet move," Kaede scolded him. "The wound hasn't fully healed. Thank the stars that your full demon blood got a good start to the healing."

"I noticed it hasn't healed," he mumbled. "So, you mean I was shot straight on by a sacred arrow clearly not meant for sealing…and I survived?"

"Well," Kagome kneeled down before him, "we made sure not to use too much spiritual power. We didn't want to kill you."

"We?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Kikyo and I," she admitted. "She was with me from the moment Tetsueiga left your hand. We couldn't let the demon blood consume your soul. We had to save you."

"I see," he said.

"You really should get some rest while you're still human, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, noticing the blood now seeping out of his reopened wound.

"I need some fresh air first," he said stubbornly.

"Do you really think that's wise?" the monk asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to risk anyone seeing you," Sango added. "Especially injured like you are."

"Don't rub it in! I SAID I need some air." He winded loudly as he rose stubbornly to his feet. He got to the door and moved the cloth aside. "I won't go far." He dropped the door behind him and took a few steps out into the grass. He stood liking at the stars upon the horizon, taking in the cool evening air. The pain coursed through him like fire. He knew that it was necessary to calm his demon blood, but he'd never really experienced pain like a sacred arrow before. He'd been pinned by them before, but never had to feel it. He clutched his shoulder as a shot of pain burst through him all at once. The pain was so intense, it dropped the human Inuyasha to his knees, before losing all control of his body. He moaned as his face fell forward to the soft grass below.

Kagome came running out, seemingly knowing that he needed her. "Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and started to lift him as the others rushed over to help. They hurried him back into the hut and lie him on his stomach to stop the bleeding again.

* * *

Notes: No, I haven't forgotten Kohaku. Hope that isn't too messed up. Anyways, I hope to update the next chapter very soon. I'm not sure if the next chapter is going to be a filler or if I'm diving straight into Kohaku, so it could be a bit before the next chapter is up. I'll try not to let it be too long. Please review if you took the time to read this. I appreciate all reviews, positive and negative. I need to send out another thank you to everyone that's sent me a review. And a special thank you to gottaluveinuyasha1 for being, like, my greatest supporter. Thank you. _InuNimue_


	20. A Clear Day

Notes: I updated a lot sooner than I expected. I started this chapter and it all just kinda spilled out of my pen with almost no effort. This should make things a little more interesting, I hope.

Disclaimer: Mine-Amaya and Suzu...Not mine-all Inuyasha characters...man, that sucks...lol... : )

* * *

Chapter 20-A Clear Day

The next morning, he awoke with the dawn. The pain had almost fully subsided by that time. To his surprise, he could still feel a deep pain in the wound. He knew it had healed, so he couldn't understand why it was still hurting him. _I've never felt pain after a wound's healed. Well, it was a sacred arrow after all._ He got up and dressed before stepping outside. It was a nice, clear day out, which was quite a relief.

"You feeling better?"

"Huh?" He turned and saw Sango approaching. "Yeah. A lot better. What happened anyways? I remember I got shot by a sacred arrow, but I don't remember anything since that conversation. I don't even remember falling asleep last night."

"Well," she started, "since you wouldn't lie still, your wound re-opened itself. You went outside for air and I guess you lost consciousness from the blood loss. And, well…that wasn't exactly last night."

"Huh?" he was surprised. "How long WAS I out?"

"Two days…"

"What? Are you serious? I was out for two days?"

"Honestly, Inuyasha. Whether we held back or not, you were still struck by a sacred arrow," Kagome said, walking up suddenly. Her gaze was almost cold. Almost like…Kikyo's. "The other times you were struck, the arrows were only meant to seal your power, never to harm you in any way. In this arrow, you had to be struck down. Not only for your own good, but for all of us. We cannot guarantee anything, but the arrow may be able to keep your demon blood sealed for good. But the pain you carry there now, will never leave you."

"Kagome?"

Her expression slowly melted from the icy Kikyo to her normal cheery self. "I hope it doesn't hurt you too bad."

"I'll be fine," he muttered. _That wasn't Kagome at first. That was Kikyo. And I think Kagome knew it was happening. _"Hey Sango, I don't feel quite up to it yet, but I need to talk to you later. It's really important."

"Huh…okay," she responded.

He turned to Kagome. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, Inuyasha."

* * *

They walked through the forest slowly, enjoying the day. "Kagome, I really have to thank you."

"What for?"

"All this you're doing. You left your mate so you could help resurrect mine. You never had to do any of this."

"Yes, I do. Kikyo and I share parts of the same soul. I am bound to her, and I wish her happiness. And I already told you that I will always love you. Just not in that way."

Inuyasha could not resist the young miko beauty before him. He loved her before, but after seeing Kikyo in her eyes, he lost all control. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, almost bruising her lips from the deep kiss. When he withdrew, he noticed extreme shock in her eyes…and a haunting sadness. He knew messed up. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and sakura blossoms flew by as Amaya appeared beside Kagome, bow drawn. The arrowhead was almost touching his eyeball, as she stood prepared to fire.

"Touch my mate again, I will not hesitate to release this arrow. You will maintain your distance from my Kagome. Filthy mutt!"

"Amaya," Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around the feline. "How I've missed you."

"Kagome," Amaya purred. "I can take you home right now. Just say the word."

"I have to do this, Amaya," the miko pleaded. "You know that."

"I know," she pouted. "But can I trust this flee-bag around you?"

"Feh."

"Yes, Amaya. We're trying to bring his mate back to life. You should have nothing to worry about. Right Inuyasha?"

"Well," Amaya started, "if you lay another paw on her, I'll be back. And next time, there will be no warning."

"Feh. Whatever," he muttered. "Hey Kagome, I'm gonna go talk to Sango. I guess I'll just leave you two alone."

As he walked he felt an arrow buzz past him, brushing through some of his hair. He turned to see Kagome's arms wrapped around Amaya and the feline relaxing the arm that held the arrow to stroke Kagome's hair. Her emerald eyes were locked onto the hanyou. _Don't make me fight you, wench! I couldn't risk hurting Kagome. But it's just a matter of time. Well, I guess I'll deal with that later. Right now…Kohaku._

He could feel his soul growing heavier as he approached Sango. "Well, here goes…"

* * *

Notes: Well, I've actually already started working on the next chapter. I hope it won't take me too long to write out. Anyways, I hope this was interesting to at least somebody. I'll update as soon as I get this next chapter out. Let's see if I have even half the luck I got on the last chapter. : ) Well, please R&R. Thank you. _InuNimue_


	21. Taijiya

Notes: Well, this chapter came out of my pen really fast. I needed to get a filler in here and there's a little something that I just had to get in my story, so I did here. Hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 21-Taijiya

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know how to say this, so bear with me," the hanyou stated. "Sango, I'm sure you already realized this, but I have to be sure. When we collect the next jewel shard, it will be very hard for you."

"I know, Inuyasha," Sango hung her head a bit. They sat before a waterfall among the trees, one of Sango's favorite spots. "Kohaku still has his jewel shard. But don't worry about me. I've actually given this a lot of thought already."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even if we do kill Naraku one day, there's no guarantee that he'll ever remember how he is. But then, what if he does remember? What if he remembers what Naraku made him do to me? To father? To our entire village…To ask him to live with the burden of those memories would be the most selfish thing I could ever do for him." She raised her head to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do that to him. He doesn't deserve that. And he doesn't deserve to be Naraku's puppet either. I think it's time his misery was ended."

"Sango…" Inuyasha blinked. "I really thought you'd be angry with me. I mean, he is your little brother."

"That's exactly why I can't just let him suffer anymore."

Inuyasha almost didn't know what to say. "You really have given this a lot of thought. And you'll be okay with this?"

"Well, of course not. But that's me being selfish again. No, I want to release Kohaku from his bonds."

"We will, Sango. You can count on it. But I'll let it be on your terms, if I can."

She nodded, a smile peeking through her sadness. They heard a noise and looked up to see Miroku wandering about. The monk walked over, hurrying when he noticed Sango's tears. He ran up and used his own rod to sop up her tears. "Sango, my flower. What ales you, my love?"

"Kohaku has the next shard," Inuyasha said, bluntly. Knowing what Miroku was probably planning, he decided to get up and make his way back to Kaede's hut.

A look of genuine concern swept over Miroku's expression at Inuyasha's comment. He sat close to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She tried with all her might, but she couldn't fight back the tears any more. The demon exterminator buried her face in his chest and wept into his purple sash. He ran his fingers through her long ebony locks, and he swam in her essence. _What an amazing creature she is. I wonder if she knows that my heart is truly hers to rule. Oh Sango. You're not alone, my precious. I will always be with you._

As Sango wept, she was comforted by the monk's gentle caress. She felt a finger gently lift her chin and her cheeks were wiped dry. She opened her eyes in time to see Miroku plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. Their eyes met and they got lost in the pools of each other's eyes. Their lips were like magnets, pulling them toward each other slowly until their lips met.

_At last...

* * *

_

Notes: I had to get some Sango/Miroku in this story somewhere. And honestly, these next few chapters are going to be really hard for her, so...I gave her Miroku finally. The next chapter will be back to shard hunting. It will probably take a while before I get the next chapter up, but I'll try to make it quick. Please review if you read this. It only takes a sec... : ) Anyways, happy reading. _InuNimue_


	22. Kohaku's Choice

Notes: I got this chapter up a lot faster than I expected. I sat down and the words just jumped out of my pen. I felt really good about this chapter when I wrote it, so I hope it does not disappoint.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 22-Kohaku's Choice

A heavy mist loomed about the darkness as he wandered, almost aimlessly. His arms hung limply at his sides as he walked. His gaze could only be described as lost. He hung his head as he advanced. He looked up quickly as he saw a familiar face in his mind. It was that lady…the one who's been so kind to him. But who was she?

"Sango…" he whispered. _Why can't I remember who she is?_

He sighed as he continued forward. Only moments later, he stopped as though he sensed something. He raised his head in time to see several samiosho fly up and Naraku materialize amongst them. A foul snicker lingered on the air.

"Hello Kohaku," cooed Naraku.

The boy took in a deep breath, unsure of the meaning of his master's presence. He stood unmoving, almost in defiance. Beside that strange lady, Naraku had taken away the only other person he'd become close to. _Kagura.

* * *

_

He witnessed Kagura laying her challenge before Naraku. He could never forget the pain and horror on her face when Naraku took her heart in his hand. With his finger, he pierced a small hole in it and blew in some of his miasma. With a snicker, he sealed the hole, trapping the poisonous gas inside. She fell slowly, almost suffocating. She clung to her fan as she gasped for her life.

"I…am…th…WIND!" With her last breath, she flung her fan sending one blade shooting at Naraku. Fortunately for him, the blade was so weak that it disapaited before it could slice straight through his neck. He snickered as the light of the blade flew past, causing no damage. He stepped forward, standing over her fallen body with a smirk. "Wretched wench," he snorted as he began absorbing Kagura back into his body.

* * *

"Yes…master…" Kohaku willed himself to speak, blankly.

Naraku came a bit closer and his smirk widened. "Kohaku, my boy," he snickered, "I have a proposition for you. Unlike that wretch, you have proven yourself invaluable time and time again. So, you've earned the choice."

Kohaku stood, unaffected by these words.

"I've come for your jewel shard, Kohaku. Now your choices are: give me the shard willingly and live, or I'll be forced to take it from you. And Kohaku, I will kill you if I must."

The boy did not falter. He stood staring coldly at Naraku. He knew Naraku was lying. Kagura had warned him.

* * *

"Hey kid," Kagura said over her shoulder.

Kohaku stopped and looked up at the eccentric demon. A smile came over his face at the sight of his only real friend.

"Be careful," she continued. "One day, Naraku will come for your jewel shard. But when he takes it, you will die Kohaku. Please be careful. You know, watch your back."

Kohaku nodded. "Thank…you…Kagura…" he said blankly. She knew that he meant it.

* * *

"Well, Kohaku," Naraku persisted. "You don't have long to decide, kid. Don't make me decide for you."

Kohaku sighed and hung his head. He knew he could not defeat Naraku, but he wasn't ready to die. He glared at Naraku and began to move his hand toward his kusarigama.

"How about this choice instead, kid," Naraku growled. "Give me your shard now and I'll be merciful. If not, I will allow you to live…with ALL of you horrid memories!"

"Huh," Kohaku was surprised. "What…memories?"

"These," Naraku chuckles as he waved a hand in the air.

Suddenly, Kohaku's mind was overrun by the flashing memories of that fateful night in Naraku's castle. He clutched his temples and fell to his knees trying to suppress the memories. "NO!" he screamed, as he watched the slaughter unfold in his mind's eye. "I'll do it! Just…stop this! Please!"

Naraku waved his hand again and Kohaku returned to his vacant self. A smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips. "Now, come Kohaku."

The boy felt he had no choice. He slowly stepped toward Naraku and kneeled before him, revealing his shoulder blade. Naraku saw the spider mark and knew where to find the shard. The evil demon raised an arm and transformed this hand into a spear. "Goodnight, Kohaku."

* * *

Notes: So, what do you think? Was that a screwed up place to stop or what? Sorry, I couldn't help it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I haven't started on it yet, but I can't wait. Will post it asap. Please R&R. Thanks. : ) _InuNimue_


	23. Battle for the Shard

Notes:Well, I got this chapter out faster than I expected. I hope it isn't too fast. I had my husband read it and it was way too short. So, I hope the finished result is good enough for this battle. Warning, prepare to have your heart ripped out. I'm really mean at the end of this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. But Amaya and Suzu are my babies. Hands off! (Lol...)

* * *

Chapter 23-Battle for the Shard 

"Good night, Kohaku."

_Goodbye, Miss Sango._

Naraku bellowed as he thrust the spear of a hand downward toward the shard.

"Hiriakotsu!"

Just as Naraku was about to pierce the boy's skin, the giant boomerang struck, forcing the demon to jump back a short distance. Naraku turned quickly, scowling at the demon exterminator as she caught her weapon. "You wretch!" he yelled.

Kohaku slowly raised his head and saw his rescuer. "Huh? Miss Sango?" he spoke, actually showing some emotion.

"You leave Kohaku alone, Naraku," Sango insisted. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me first."

"You are truly starting to irritate me, wench!" Naraku growled.

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Naraku," Inuyasha said, stepping out of the mist beside Sango. "But it's a welcome surprise."

"Inuyasha," Naraku smiled. "You are no match for my ultimate form. Even the great Kikyo fell quickly at my feet. She even called for you, Inuyasha. And once again, you could not save her."

Inuyasha cocked his head back and laughed. "Oh Naraku," he smiled as their eyes met once again. "By my father's fang," he drew Tetsueiga from its sheath, "you will die. Tonight!"

"Heh." Naraku laughed as he vanished, reappearing behind the hanyou. Inuyasha swung Tetsueiga at him, Naraku vanishing just before the blade hit. He reappeared behind Kohaku, hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Kohaku!" yelled Sango just as a sacred arrow flew past her, striking Naraku in the left shoulder. The demon screamed in agony as his arm disintegrated. Naraku glared at Kagome as she stepped forward.

"How dare you!"

"Die, Naraku!" she said as she released a second arrow. Naraku was able to dodge this one with ease, striking his one tentacled arm down into the ground. Right as the tentacle erupted from the dirt at Kagome's feet, she vanished in a swirl of sakura.

"What?" asked a surprised Naraku.

A moment later, the sakura passed again and Kagome reappeared. Amaya stood before her, ready to pounce on Naraku and tear him to pieces. "NOBODY touches Kagome except me!" she declared as she outstretched both arms quickly. Moments later, a large ball of purple energy was formed before her abdomen. "SUTEKI NOROI!" she screamed, throwing the attack quickly at Naraku.

He was able to dodge the attack, but she jumped up and sliced her claws deep into his back as she jumped past. She landed in a crouch, smirking at her enemy. She turned to pounce on him again, but she was greeted by Naraku's tentacled hand piercing her chest.

"Amaya!" Kagome cried. Flames started burning around her body and her eyes went black. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow. She released the arrow, skimming Naraku's temple as it shot past. He looked at her with a smile and withdrew his tentacle from the feline. She fell to the ground but was overcome by her sakura, reappearing beside Kagome. She was down to one knee, clutching her abdomen. "Amaya, are you okay?" the miko kneeled down quickly.

"I'm fine, Kagome," she answered. "I just need a minute to heal. This guy is gonna die."

"In your dreams, cat!" Naraku stated, releasing a ball of black energy at the injured demon. She only kneeled there, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped between her and the attack.

"Not this time, Naraku! Backlash wave!"

He swung Tetsueiga at the orb and sent it shooting back at Naraku. He erected his barrier just in time to avoid the attack, throwing several energy blades at the hanyou. "Dance of Blades," he cooed.

"What?" asked the surprised Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome and Amaya, getting them all out of dodge. _That was Kagura's attack. Did he absorb her?_

A snicker crept out of Naraku's lips. "Dance of the Dragon." He shot a tornado in Inuyasha's direction, which he avoided. As the hanyou jumped, he was met by a single blade that Naraku shot off, slicing his arm nearly down to the bone.

"Damnit!" he barked. He growled for a moment as he contemplated a plan of attack, which never was one of his strong points.

As he stood, Naraku waved his hand and his miasma began to float in the air. "Now you die. Taste my miasma."

"Feh, you'll have to do more than that, Naraku! Windscar!" he shot his attack at Naraku and he vanished, reappearing moments later.

He laughed at the hanyou's failed attempt to slay him. "It's useless Inuyasha. You know you can't kill me. It's useless to persist. I have no use for your pathetic half-human body. But don't think I won't still absorb you, half-breed."

"If I recall, you're really just a pathetic human that stole the powers of other demons. Now, who's the real weakling."

"We'll see."

"Dragonstrike!" A strange blue light formed behind Naraku and quickly engulfed him.

"Huh? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"You should be able to handle him now," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he returned Tokijin to its sheath and turned to walk away. "I'll let you take this kill Inuyasha. Give my regards to Kikyo." He walked slowly into the trees he stood near.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" he called. "Damn that Sesshoumaru. Well, this should be really easy. He's regenerating. Alright guys, enough fooling around. Let's take him right now."

"Right!"

Sango readied her weapon as Kagome drew an arrow and Amaya outstretched her arms, again. Inuyasha lifted Tetsueiga before him and held it tight as the blade began to glow red. As Naraku began to take his form again before him, all at once the four comrades unleashed their attacks.

"Hit the mark!"

"Suteki Noroi!"

"Hiriakotsu!"

"Windscar!"

Naraku managed to duck below the arrow. He jumped up to avoid the two energy attacks, but Sango had counted on that. He was greeted by a giant boomerang to the torso and he was knocked down to the ground. He lay on his back gathering his breath when he moved to lift his head. His efforts were quickly halted by Inuyasha's foot on his chest. "Goodbye Naraku. And good riddance," he said harshly, demon rage burning in his eyes. "Windscar!" He quickly thrust his sword straight down into Naraku's chest and the windscar consumed Naraku's body. After a few moments, the light faded and there was a small crater at the hanyou's feet.

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked.

"No," Miroku said, finally showing himself. "Look, he's trying to regenerate again. Not this time, Naraku." The monk had a fire in his eyes as he reached for the rosary beads on his hand. "Move Inuyasha! Wind tunnel!"

Inuyasha jumped out of dodge as the small chunks of Naraku's flesh were sucked up toward Miroku's hand. There was a chuckle on the breeze as several samiosho returned to the area. The monk didn't care. "Die Naraku! For my father and my grandfather!"

The wind tunnel devoured the samiosho, with some pain to the monk. He groaned as each one entered his hand, but he stood fast waiting to consume his enemy. He felt the tunnel rip open further, causing the monk to scream in agony. _Please, just hold on a little longer. I don't care if I get sucked in, as long as I take Naraku with me._ After a few more moments of sheer anguish, the last chunk of Naraku was sucked up by the winds. The group stood in awe as the wind slowly came to a halt.

"Is it gone?" asked Sango.

"I think…so…" Miroku said, readying his rosary beads, just in case. Slowly, he turned his palm to reveal a normal hand. He fell to his knees and a tear fell from his eye. "It's over," he said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

_Kikyo, you've been avenged,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well, it's not over yet," Kagome stated and pointed to Sango. She was walking up to Kohaku, who was still kneeling and hadn't moved an inch. He had a stream of tears running down his cheeks. Sango ran up to her little brother and hugged him tightly.

"Kohaku. What's wrong, Kohaku?"

"I'm sorry, Sister! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" he sobbed, face buried in Sango chest plate. "I hurt you, Sango. I killed father. I slaughtered our entire village. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Kohaku." She could not hold back the tears. She sobbed with her brother, holding him tight. "It will all be better soon. I'll make it all go away, Kohaku. I promise."

"Will I see Miss Kagura?" he asked, almost hopefully.

Sango gasped. _He understands. He doesn't want to live like this…and I won't make him._ She took in a deep breath as she drew her katana. "Forgive me, Kohaku."

Kohaku looked up into her eyes as she lifted the blade over her head. "Thank you, Sister. You never gave up on me. I love you, Sango." He smiled at her, for the first time since the village massacre.

"I love you, Kohaku," she sobbed as she thrust her blade downward.

* * *

Notes: I'm sorry, I know that was really mean and I was practically on the verge of tears just writing this. I'm going to have to do at least one filler chapter after this to calm things down a bit before I plunge us into the Koga situation. I hope this battle was at least half as good as I tried to make it. Please review if you read this chapter. Will update asap. _InuNimue_


	24. Sango's Heart

Notes: This chapter is really just a filler before I start in on Koga. I hope this helps after ripping your heart outin the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still not my creation.

* * *

Chapter 24-Sango's Heart

"So, when are you gonna get the shard from her, Kagome?"

"You can be so insensitive sometimes, you know that?"

"What? I'm just saying that we need the shard."

Fumes rose from her head. "Sit boy!"

:THUD: He shakily rose to his feet. "What the hell was that for?"

"She just lost her little brother, Inuyasha. We need to give her time to heal."

"I knew that, Kagome! I've already lost both of my parents! So, I know exactly what she's feeling right now." He stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "I was only asking a question."

Kagome stood surprised at Inuyasha. _I had forgotten about that. He must really be affected by this to bring that up. It's so unlike him. _She nodded in apology. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking about that. I'm very sorry."

"Huh?" he blinked.

"We'll get the shard from Sango when she's ready. I'm sure you agree. But we still have plenty of time. We still have to get Koga's shards, remember?"

"Yeah," he started. "I've been wanting to fight Koga for a while, but…he won't let his shards go easily. If I try to take his shards, he'll want me dead. But I'm not sure if I really want to kill Koga."

"Maybe you won't have to," Amaya purred as she entered. "I'll go with you. Maybe I can help you."

"Feh. I can handle that mangy wolf. Why would I need your help, Amaya?"

"Well, I am a sorceress, don't forget," she stated. "Beside, I've faced him before. Maybe he won't want to fight."

"Huh?"

"We'll see what happens. But anyways, maybe you guys should go and see how Sango's doing. She was still crying earlier."

"Yeah," agreed Kagome. "Let's go."

* * *

"I miss him so much. I can't believe that I had to do that to him. Oh, Kohaku!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. But you know, he's in a better place now. Naraku can't hurt him anymore. He's finally at peace. You did that for him. That took a LOT of love."

Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Miroku."

"Not at all, my flower." He dried her face with his sleeve and caressed her soft cheek. "Sango, I don't know if this is the best time to say this or not, but…" He stared deep into her saddened eyes.

"What is it, Miroku?" she asked, almost unsure.

Slowly he leaned in and their lips met. They breathed in each other's souls and pulled apart, breathlessly. "Sango, my dearest," he spoke, "I love you."

She stood surprised at the monk's confession. She didn't know what to say. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as they filled again. "I…love you too, Miroku."

A gentle smile crossed his face as the lovers met again in a passionate lip lock.

* * *

"Where are they anyways?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Shhhhhh!" They looked down and saw Shippo peaking thru a hole he made in a bush. He pointed through, motioning for the others to look. They all gasped at the sight of the monk and the demon exterminator before them.

"See." Kagome elbowed the hanyou in his side. "I told you," she whispered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Let's leave them alone," Amaya said. She spun Kagome around and pulled her close. "My Kagome. Let's go."

She smiled at her mate. She got up on her toes and planted a tiny kiss on Amaya's lips. "Of course," she said as they joined hands and started walking back to camp. Inuyasha watched Amaya sweep Kagome off her feet as they walked. The miko wrapped her arms around the cat's neck and snuggled up against her. Inuyasha stood there saddened at the sight. _There goes Kagome. And Sango and Miroku are finally together. Soon, Kikyo. I'll bring you back soon._

_I know, Inuyasha. Not much longer at all._

He looked down at Shippo and decided to pick up the kitsune cub by his tail. "Stop being so nosy, Shippo. Why don't you leave them be?"

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Shippo said, surprised at his friend. _Poor guy. We need to bring Kikyo back soon. What can I do to help? I'm just a kid._ He thought about it for a second. "Hey, let's go catch some dinner. I bet I'll win tonight."

"Feh. You're on kid."

"Ready, set, go!" Shippo instructed, happy with himself. _This should keep him busy, at least for a while. Poor Inuyasha. _They ran off in search of the night's meal.

* * *

Notes: Well, I hope that helped after the heartwrenching chapter 23. Please R&R. I'll have chapter 25 up as soon as I can. Honestly, writing chapter 23 drained me a bit. Killing Naraku and Kohaku in one chapter really is exhausting. Lol...so, i'm not sure when I'll be ready to update. But I'll try not to take too long. _InuNimue_


	25. Plight of the Hanyou

Notes: Can you believe it's been over a week since my last update. Damn, I'm lagging. I was having some serious problems with writer's block, but I sat down determined to write _something_, and this is what I got. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha. Only my cat girls. :)

* * *

Chapter 25-Plight of the Hanyou 

A pair of chocolate eyes greeted the colorful sunrise through the open window as she took in a deep breath. The air was so crisp and clean. _I love the feudal era._ Her smile widened when she felt the arms wrapped around her waist tighten just a bit. The miko turned her head and smiled at her mate. She brushed black and pink strands out of her face and leaned into plant a gentle kiss on Amaya's temple. The great cat demon began to purr in her sleep. _How cute,_ Kagome mused.

She moved Amaya's arms and rose to her feet. She looked around Kaede's hut and saw everyone still laying down asleep…except Inuyasha. She stepped outside to see that the hanyou was nowhere to be found. She turned her nose to the sky for a moment and she knew where he was. "Inuyasha…"

She entered the forest and walked toward the sacred tree. _Back to where it all started. Back to where their love ended and ours began…or so we thought._ As she neared, she saw that he was there, sitting against the base of the tree. He seemed to be looking upward, and talking. She decided to squat behind a bush and make sure he was okay before approaching.

"…like you, so I…I hope you understand, I…c…can't help it…"

_My god, is he crying?_

"I love you, Kikyo," he sniffled, "but I can't pretend I never loved Kagome, and…I…uh…think I may still."

Kagome stifled her gasp just in time.

"Forgive me, Kikyo. You are still the one I want."

_Okay, Kagome. Calm down. You're mates with Amaya, remember? But I could never deny that I do still love him at least a little. I always will. And Amaya knows that. Okay…play it cool, Kagome._

"You can come out, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You should know I can smell you."

_Oh yeah. I really should have known. That's how I found him, after all._ She stood up and walked toward her friend. He was wiping his face with the sleeve of his red kimono.

_He was crying. Poor guy._

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I dunno. I just woke up. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I-" He stopped quickly, blinking several times to hold back the tears.

She knelt down before him. "It's okay, Inuyasha. All we have to do is get Koga's jewel shards and we can bring Kikyo back."

"Yeah." A smile tried to peak through his solemn gaze. "I'll probably have to kill him to get them, but I'm prepared for that. I don't want you to be there for it, though. I'll bring you the shards when I'm done."

She nodded. "I'll be waiting with Kaede for you."

"I'm surprised you agreed so quickly."

"No. Koga and Ayame are my friends. I'd rather not be there for this. I agree with you, for once."

"Kagome…I…" He looked into her eyes and took her in his arms. She was shocked and settled in to the hug without returning it.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm trying not to, but I'm still in love with you. I don't know if I can ever stop that."

She slowly backed away to look into his eyes. He hadn't let go of her yet. "I know, Inuyasha. I understand not being able to forget love you once held for someone. But I'm with Amaya…and you're meant to be with Kikyo."

A tear rolled down his cheek and he kissed her deeply. Her eyes flew open and she pushed away from him…but being no match for his strength, she was pulled in closer to the demon. A swirl of sakura passed and he fell forward on his face. He looked up and saw Amaya standing over him with a small katana drawn. "I thought I told you to keep your filthy paws off of my Kagome! I'm not sure if I feel comfortable giving you another warning. I think you went too far this time, mutt!"

"Wait," Kagome put her hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Just a warning. Please, Amaya. Give us a little more time to bring Kikyo back. Please?" She batted her eyes at her mate.

She growled at him and she returned the blade to its sheath. "You're lucky, mutt. If Kagome didn't care about you, I'd have killed you long ago."

"Feh. Yeah right," he said as he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry I lost control of myself and kissed your mate, but don't EVER give into the illusion that you could defeat me."

"That's enough, you two. God, can't you two ever get along?"

"Yeah, well. Maybe if your mate wasn't such a-"

"Sit boy!"

:THUD: He clutched his shoulder as he got up. "Taking her side again, eh, Kagome?" He winced as a shot of lightning traveled through the left side of his body.

"Don't call her names, Inuyasha. Especially when I'm standing right here. Duh!"

_I'm sorry about that, Kagome. But I had to taste your kiss one more time. And after this final display of affection toward Kagome…Kikyo, I belong now only to you._

_Good. Now please stop crying, Inuyasha. Go to Koga and collect his shards. We'll be together then. Not much longer._

He nodded. _Thank you, Kikyo. _"Seriously, can I still count on your help, Amaya? I need to take care of Koga now."

Amaya rolled her eyes.

* * *

Notes: Well, we're about to meet w/ Koga. Man, this should get interesting. I'll try to keep the battle tasteful just for you, Vicki. Hopefully it won't be too long before I'm able to update again. Take care and... :falls to her knees: ...please review if you read this. All opinions are welcome. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	26. Inuyasha's Lunar Curse

Notes: Okay, I just thought this was hilarious and I had to post this. I got two reveiws yesterday from this member (I was going to post their name, but pending an apology, I decided to be the bigger person) stating that he/she clearly didn't like my story, but wasn't content in saying "hey it sucks" or something like that. Check this out. It's really funny. : )

ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE KAGOME GAY IF I READ THE REST OF THIS STORY AND KAGOME GAY YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' DEAD I KILL YOUR ASS

That was the first one. Here's the second one:

HEY BITCH ITS ME AGAIN IM LIKING THIS STORY IM NOT LIKING AT ALL STOP MAKING KAGOME SAOUND GAY ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH AMAYA OR IN LOVE WITH KAGOME YOU MUTHERFUCKIN FAG I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS

:clutches sides as she sits up after laughing way too hard: This is a perfect example of the kind of review that should never be made and_is_ reportable. I know there are people out there that don't like my story, and that's okay. And trust me, they haven't hesitated to tell me. But everyone else at least exercised a certain level of class, maturity, and grammer skills. Anyways, I just had to share this with you and send out a huge thank you to those who do enjoy and support my story. :gives all of you great big hugs: And to my two best supporters yet: vicki (you know who you are) and "oneinulover" you two are the greatest. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing and I can only hope that this lives up to any expectations the two of you may have. Anyways, enough griping. On to chapter 26: )

More notes: I know this chapter is a little short, but I needed to get a filler in to set the stage for the next chapter (possibly more). Imagine this, Inuyasha and Amaya travelling together, with no Kagome to keep them in line. What will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. My characters in this story areAmaya and Suzu.

* * *

Chapter 26-Inuyasha's Lunar Curse 

The sun was almost set as the group walked through the meadow on their way to Koga's den. The four companions walked on, Inuyasha looking toward the horizon frequently.

"What's your problem?" Amaya asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the hanyou barked.

"You've been acting strangely for the past few hours. Are you-oh…Is this the night that you become human?" she teased.

"Hey. Lay off, will ya?"

Amaya smiled as they continued on their journey. Inuyasha leaned over toward Miroku, putting a hand to his cheek and whispered, "Man, she's getting on my nerves."

"Now, now, Inuyasha. You aren't angry at her. You're just mad that your human blood will rule over you tonight."

:THWACK! THWACK! THWACK: Miroku rubbed one of the lumps on his head. "Must you always be so violent?" pleaded the monk.

"You know how touchy he gets on these nights, Miroku," Sango reminded him. "Too bad Kagome isn't here, though."

"Huh? Why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

Amaya chuckled. "Because right about now is when she'd normally tell you to 'sit'."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as the beads around his neck began to glow suddenly. In a matter of moments, he fell straight on his face creating a crater in the shape of his body. Sango and Miroku blinked at Amaya as a sweat drop rolled off her brow. _How'd I do that?_

She heard a faint giggle. _He deserved that._

_Did you say 'sit'?_

_Yup._

_Thanks, Kagome._

_No problem._

The feline smiled and shook her head. She walked up to Inuyasha, who was grasping his left shoulder as he tried to lift himself. With a silent sigh, she leaned down and offered a hand in assistance. He looked up at her with a confused, almost insulted, look on his face. "Do not be too proud to accept my kindness, Inuyasha. It doesn't happen often enough."

He growled a bit, but it abruptly became a loud wince as he accepted her hand. _Why does it hurt so badly every time I'm told to sit? At least that's the only time it REALLY hurts. _He sighed as he dusted off his kimono.

Sango and Miroku remained unmoved as they watched the scene unfold before them.

_I can't believe what I'm seeing,_ Sango thought.

_He…he accepted her hand…_Miroku mused.

"Okay, we need to get to the forest before too much longer. It's getting late," Inuyasha stated, seriously.

"Right," they agreed.

They turned to continue on and the hanyou noticed that the last of the sun was disappearing completely beyond the mountains. "Damn," he said, right before a strong pulse came from his body. In a matter of seconds, his claws and fangs retracted, his dog-ears disappeared, and his hair went black. "We really need to hurry."

* * *

Notes: Yeah, they're heading for Koga and he turned human again. What else could possibly go wrong? Well...I'm not telling...Lol...Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon and I hope this one was interesting still. Any reviews are welcome...well, as long as you're not going to be likethe above review, that is. Lol...Don't get me wrong, critiscism IS welcome...just don't be a jerk. Anyways, thank you again for reading this and I will update as soon as I can. _InuNimue_


	27. Sesshoumaru's Plot

Notes: This is a very short chapter, but it was neccessary before I could continue further. I was having a bit of writer's block and my husband actually came up with this idea and I thought it was great. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Sesshoumaru's Plot

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken called, clearly worried about his master. "What has happened, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The cold assassin stopped before the imp and a look of sheer annoyance crossed his features. "It appears that I have rendered yet another arm completely useless," he stated, plainly.

"Oh no!" Rin exclaimed. "Are you hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"But Lord Sesshoumaru," Jakken blinked, "that was the arm of a great and powerful demon. It should have held up far longer than the others we've found so far."

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru looked up at the starry sky and pondered. _Damn that Inuyasha. If I hadn't required the use of so much energy in a single dragonstrike, I would not yet need to discard this arm. I will get my revenge._

He took a hold of the foreign arm and tore it from his body, throwing it to the ground before it disintegrated into a pile of bones and dust. "It appears I am in need of a new arm." He stood silent for a moment, his eyes returning to the sky above.

"Is everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked sadly.

He turned his head to look down at his two companions. His stare remained cold, yet a look of astonishment appeared to glimmer in the depths of his eyes. "I have finally found the way to achieve my ultimate power."

* * *

Notes: As I said, a very short chapter. I know it doesn't seem to have anything to do with what's going on, but you'll see in the next chapter. I'm working onit right now, I just can't get my pen to write fast enough. Will post chapter asap. I hope to be done writing and get it posted before I leave today. If not, it will be up tomorrow morning. Promise! _InuNimue_


	28. Ultimate Power?

Notes: This chapter is a little different from what I've done up to this point. But of course they can't just get to Koga's and get the shards. That would be too easy. Of course more bad stuff has to happen first. Lol...I actually asked my husband for some help in the concept for this one. I knew something had to happen when he was in his human form, so asked for an idea. The idea was almost entirely his, so I must give credit where credit is due. I only hope my writing is able to do this scene justice. Well, only one way to find out. On with the story...

Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own Inuyasha...But Amaya is mine... : )

* * *

Chapter 28-Ultimate Power? 

The group sat around a small fire amongst the thick trees. The fire was going out as the companions started dozing off. Sango and Miroku had been cuddling together, supposedly for warmth and ended up falling fast asleep in each other's arms. Amaya tossed and turned until she decided to get up and climb in one of the trees. She perched herself comfortably and purred herself to sleep. Inuyasha, however, could not rest. He never could when in his human form. He sat, leaning up against a tree and waited. _Not too much longer. Damn, the sun needs to come up._ With a sigh, he decided to pass some time by taking a short stroll.

He came upon a small clearing in the dense trees and stared up at the moonless sky. _Come on. You can come out any time now._ He started to continue on when he heard a strange sound. "Who's there?" he called out. _Damn. I can't smell anyone. Damn new moon._ He turned to look around but was greeted by a strong blow to his face.

* * *

His eyes shot open and a groan escaped his sore lips. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he struggled to sit himself up a bit. He noticed a small black bead in the grass before him. _That…that's not the pearl, is it?_

Seemingly answering his question, a large black portal began to open up. As Inuyasha looked on in shock, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness. The portal closed quickly behind him. "Inuyasha," he cooed.

"Sesshoumaru…" he said, surprised. He sprang to his feet and growled at his brother. "So…to what do I owe this pleasure? And what's with the new armor? It doesn't suit you."

"You disappoint me, Inuyasha. Tonight of all nights, I meet you in your human form," he spat. "Pathetic."

"Oh yeah."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. He waved his hand slightly and the black pearl rose up and returned to his brother's eye. He stood unmoving, staring blankly at Inuyasha. "Ready?"

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru's movements were far too fast for Inuyasha's human eyes to follow. He felt something brush past him and he reached down to take hold of his Tetsueiga. "What?" he panicked when he only found an empty sheath.

"Windscar!"

Before Inuyasha had a chance to look toward Sesshoumaru, he was engulfed in the flames of the windscar. When the light began to fade away, Inuyasha could be seen lying on his back in a large pool of his own blood. He was severely battered and bruised. "What's this?" Sesshoumaru observed. "He still has life."

"I'm not so easy to kill," he stated almost shakily, clutching Tetsueiga's sheath in both hands against his chest. Keeping a firm grip on it, he started to sit up.

"The only thing that saved your pathetic life was that infernal sheath of yours. But it won't hold up forever. Windscar!"

In a panic, Inuyasha managed to get out of dodge. He smirked at his elder brother. "Kinda like how that arm of yours won't hold up much longer. I don't know if you forgot already, but Tetsueiga's barrier rejects you, Sesshoumaru. It's only a matter of time."

"Hmm. You truly are a fool, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"I thought you of all people would understand that the Tetsueiga will not reject the hand of the demon who gave his fang to forge it."

"What? That's father's arm?"

"Indeed."

"Ah. So, I see you've stolen his armor, too. I knew it didn't suit you."

"Hmm. Windscar!" Sesshoumaru thrust Tetsueiga downward and sent the huge wave at his injured brother. When it passed, he did not see Inuyasha anywhere. "There's no use in hiding. You know I can smell you. Just because our Father chose that wench to mother you, does not mean that I too am plagued by your hanyou shortcomings."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped straight down on Sesshoumaru from a branch above. Knowing it was useless to try for Tetsueiga, he reached for the hilt of Tokijin. "Die!"

"Hmm." He took a step back and sliced Inuyasha's arm with Tetsueiga's blade. "Enough insolence. You are no match for me, Inuyasha. Prepare to feel my wrath as you will be the first to witness my ultimate power. You will die!"

"Not on your life!" Inuyasha used his sheath to block the swing. They separated for a moment before Sesshoumaru pummeled Inuyasha with strikes of the sword. _Come on. Almost…there…_ he thought as he blocked his own sword from ending his life.

Sesshoumaru leapt back and growled deeply. His eyes flashed red but quickly faded back to normal as though he changed his mind. _No. I do not need to transform. I now hold the power of Tetsueiga. Not to mention Father's arm. _He smirked as he ran at his brother. "Poison claws!"

Inuyasha jumped aside, but he felt something wrap around his ankle. He looked down to see Sesshoumaru's green energy whip around his ankle just before it slammed him hard into the ground below. He shakily rose to his hands and knees as he coughed from the large cloud of dust about him. Sesshoumaru stood over his brother, Tetsueiga in hand. He smirked and placed his other hand on the hilt of Tokijin, pulling it from its sheath. He held both swords in his hands and slowly raised them over his head. "Perish, little brother."

"Feh. You should have killed me when you had the chance," he chuckled. A pulse rose from Inuyasha's body.

Sesshoumaru knew. _I have to act quickly._ He used all his might to plunge the swords down and pierce his brother's back when…

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha screamed. His hair returned to silver as he spun off his hands and knees and onto his back, flinging his claws in Sesshoumaru's face. A blade slashed Sesshoumaru across his eyes, blinding him momentarily. He raised his arms to shield his eyes as a reflex, but Inuyasha counted on that. He took the opportunity to take a hold of Inutaisho's arm, digging his claws in deep. "I'll have that back now!" he declared as he swung the arm holding Tetsueiga around violently. In one swift movement, their father's arm was completely severed from Sesshoumaru's body.

_Impossible._

Inuyasha finished his swing by striking Sesshoumaru hard in the chest. "Windscar!" The force of the blast was so strong that even the armor of the great Inutaisho could not endure. Only astonishment could be used to describe the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. When the armor was shattered, the windscar consumed his body. Inuyasha only stood there, grasping the Tetsueiga. He was breathing so hard, one could see him panting from a distance. When the light faded, he did not see Sesshoumaru. "Where the hell did he go?" He turned his nose to the air and sniffed about. _I smell his blood. That's for sure, but…wait. He's still alive. His living scent is fresh on the air. That's strange…_

With a sigh, he returned Tetsueiga to its sheath. He looked on before stepping forward and noticed something laying in the tall grass. He winced as he approached the mysterious item. _Man. I don't know how I walked away from that one. I really got messed up this time._ Gritting his teeth, he leaned down carefully and took hold. It almost felt like a sheath. "What?" He raised the object to see that he did indeed hold a sheath in his hand. There was a belt attached and a sword emerging from it. He stood in awe at the strangely familiar sight in his hand. "No way! Thi…this is…Tensaiga!" he said, utterly astonished. _Why does it seem like I'm supposed to carry both swords now? _"But why? How? Sesshoumaru!" He winced and clutched his shoulder as he fell to his knees in pain. _Damn. I guess I've lost a lot more blood than I thought. Am I gonna make it this time? _"Ka…go…me…"

"Inuyasha!"

Consciousness leaving him he looked over his shoulder to see his three companions running toward him with worried expressions. They ran toward him quickly and saw a small smile quirk his lips just before his amber eyes rolled back. They were only steps away when their friend slid his face on the dirt before him.

* * *

Notes: Well, how was it? I know my husband was very proud of this concept and I thought it was awesome. I don't know if I'll be able to fit any more of the Sesshoumaru situation in this story. But rest assured, that if I don't...I will dedicate a whole new story to this concept. So, no...this is not the end of this saga with Sesshoumaru. Anyways, please review if you've read this. Any and all opinions are welcome...Well, after my chapter 26 notes, you know what I mean...Lol...Anyways, happy reading! _InuNimue_


	29. Internal Struggle

Notes: I thought I'd try to explain a bit of what happened in the last chapter. This should answer at least some of your questions. So, this is another filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As much as it sucks, I do not own Inuyasha. But Amaya and Suzu are my girls. : )

* * *

Chapter 29-Internal Struggle

"That truly is strange indeed," Myoga commented. "The only answer that I can fathom is the last wish of your father. The Master was very clear that you were to inherit the Tetsueiga and Sesshoumaru the Tensaiga. I've never been one to question the Master in his actions, but I'm sure he had a reason."

"Yeah. So," Inuyasha muttered.

"Master Inuyasha, I don't believe your father counted on Sesshoumaru actually finding a way to steal the Tetsueiga from you. He directly defied your Father's wishes. I can only dedude that with the Master's arm and possessions so close, Tensaiga must have rejected him. Perhaps your Father has a new plan for his sons and his swords."

"So, you mean to say that he now weilds two of his father's swords?" Miroku asked.

"Precisely," he answered. "Master Inuyasha, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...sure," he said, dazily. He stared off into the distance again, trying to ignore the small amount of pain he still endured.

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga called, as he took a leap onto his cheek and started sucking his blood. The hanyou slapped the flea and rose to feet as Myoga floated back to the ground. He walked over to the river that was only a few yards away and took a seat on a large rock.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked.

The others just shrugged.

He sighed as he gazed down at the flowing water below. His reflection gazed back up at him sadly. _I don't understand. If I'm meant to be with Kikyo, then why did I...? Never in my life have I been so close to death, but...Why was my only thought about Kagome? I should have thought about Kikyo, but instead I wanted Kagome. How can this be? Forgive me, Kikyo._

_Inuyasha,_ Kikyo said sadly.

_Please Kikyo. Not now. I love you dearly, but I...I need some time to think. I'm confused and don't want to make any rash decisions._

_Do not be foold, Inuyasha. You love that girl because her body is the current vessel for my soul. It is not the girl you love, it is my soul within her. Please, do not forget...she is not me._

_I know. Please, give me time._

_Very well, Inuyasha._

A tear slipped from his eye and he hung his head. "I love you both. And I can't stop it. I don't know how. Oh...Kagome..."

Amaya walked up moments later. "Hey, you feeling any better today?"

"Gettin there," he retorted.

"You ready to get moving? Or should we wait another day?"

"No. If we start now, I should be completely healed by the time we get there."

She nodded and waved for Sango and Miroku. Once Sango collected her hiraikotsu, they approached their demon friends.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said.

* * *

They started up Koga's mountain, but decided to set camp shortly after. By this time, the sun had already fallen and they were sitting around a fire in a clearing. As they ate, they heard a great "boom" causing them all to jump to their feet.

"What was that?" Amaya asked.

They saw a brilliant blue light dancing in the near distance. Slowly, the blue light faded and only the light of their fire and starry, moonlit sky remained.

"That looked like Sesshoumaru's Dragonstrike," commented Miroku.

"It did," Inuyasha agreed, seemingly out of sorts. "But that's not the strange part."

"Huh?" the group blinked, sweatdrops rolling off each of their brows.

Inuyasha's expression remained stern and serious. "I smell death...a great demon was slain today...and I've completely lost his scent..."

A moment passed and the demon slayer couldn't contain it any longer. "You mean Sesshoumaru, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I do smell his blood, no mistake. But his living scent vanished with the Dragonstrike. What the hell could have happened?"

"It is difficult to say," started Miroku. "But before we go gallavanting around after Sesshoumaru, we must first deal with the matter at hand. Right now, we need to get some rest so we can finish our journey in the morning. We take care of Koga, first and foremost."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. _What in the hell is going on?

* * *

Notes: One more filler out of the way. And, oh...was that a spark of hope for all those readers holding out for Inuyasha and Kagome? Will they get back together? Or will they be with the mates they were "meant" to have? Only one way to find out. Lol...Will update asap. Please review. Thank you. __InuNimue_


	30. Koga's Den

Notes: Well, this should really start getting interesting now. Originally I was planning on doing a separate story for the whole Sesshoumaru thing, but Adam and I were talking the whole thing over last night and we actually found a way to tie it into this story which I think will actually help this story a lot. I was really stressing about the ending I'd come up with, truly afraid it wasn't strong enough for this story. So, this story is going to get longer and a lot more interesting. But I'll be able to go deeper into the whole Kikyo/Inuyasha/Kagome/Amaya situation and really shed more light on what I'm truly trying to do. Well, let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 30-Koga's Den

"Almost there," Inuyasha stated. "Alright, this is far as the humans can make it on their own. We'll have to help them from here, Amaya."

Amaya turned her head quickly and glared at Miroku. "Don't even think about it, monk. I've been warned about you. Baka hentai." A sweat drop rolled off his brow. "Climb on, Sango."

"Sure, Amaya," she agreed, climbing onto the feline's back.

Amaya jumped straight up to the top of the giant rock-face before them. When the monk and hanyou reached the top, they saw Sango and Amaya frozen in shock. _Huh. What's up?_ Inuyasha thought. When he landed, he looked ahead to Koga's den. His jaw nearly hit the dirt at the sight before him.

Blood was spattered everywhere…wolves laying massacred. Some were just laying dead, while some lay in pieces. "No…" A tear came to Sango's eye. Miroku raised one stiff hand before his face and offered up a prayer for the souls of the dead before them. Slowly, they began walking through the home of their friend and rival. But where was he? Inuyasha took a deep whiff of the air. He covered his nose and mouth as he stared to cough.

"Are you okay?" Amaya questioned.

"I'll be fine," he said. "The smell of blood is really strong."

"You think so? Really?"

"Well, duh! I have a stronger nose than you do, remember? Geez. Now come on. We need to find Koga."

Bodies were strewn all about the area. They searched the corpses for Koga as they prepared them for a proper burial. After they searched through about half of the bodies, a loud gasp could be heard from Sango.

"Oh, no! Ayame!" she cried. The others ran up quickly as she cradled the young wolf demon in her arms. "Who would do something like this? How cruel."

Inuyasha stood and looked over quickly, something clearly capturing his attention. He sniffed about the air and jumped aside quickly. He looked down at the bodies at his feet. "I thought I recognized that scent. What the hell?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

The hanyou leaned down and started prying open the jaws of a fallen wolf. He then lifted the body of a strange green imp dressed in strange brown cloth. _No way._ "It's Jakken. He's dead. Sesshoumaru did this…I know it. But what I don't get is that his scent is still gone."

"Could he have died in this battle along with the wolves?" Amaya asked as Inuyasha returned.

"Sesshoumaru? Not likely," he answered, honestly. As he approached, he stopped almost mid-step. "Huh? What was that?" He looked down toward his swords, then back up to the slain demon girl in Sango's arms. _Was that you, Tensaiga?_ He slowly drew the fang from its sheath and held it firmly in both hands. The gray imps of hell came into his sight around the young wolf. _There._

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?" Amaya asked.

"Watch," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha slashed the blade of Tensaiga at the creatures and they disappeared like dust. Suddenly, Amaya began to stir and she coughed deeply as her empty lungs were once again filled with precious air. She then started screaming. "Ayame, it's okay,' Sango tried to calm the girl as she tightened her grip. "It's us, Ayame. You're safe now."

Sango began to release her grip as the girl stopped screaming and began to sob in the demon exterminator's chest. "Koga! Oh, where's my Koga?"

"We're not sure," Amaya answered her. "We haven't found him yet."

"What happened here, Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"A demon came," she started. "He walked into our den without a word. He only said that he was searching for Koga. That he wanted his jewel shards! Stupid mutt! Koga!"

"Huh? The jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked surprised. _Sesshoumaru, what are you planning? Are you even alive?

* * *

_

Notes: I know that was really gory and gross (sorry Vicki) but it had to be done. I will try to get one more chapter up before I leave work today, no promises though. I have to leave here in 1 hour and I doubt I can write, type, and post the next chapter in that amount of time, but I'll try. I don't think it will be along chapter, so it may be possible. Not sure though as I do have 2 jobs to enter before I go. If not, I'll post at least one chapter on Monday if not more. Anyways, I hope this made it a bit more interesting.Please review if you read this, it only takes a second.Oh, and I just have to tell Vicki and Shaunda how much I love them really quick. :runs up and hugs you both: No really, I mean it. You two have given so much support, I can't thank you enough. And Adam sends his thanks to everyone for the last few reviews also,since he did pitch in greatly. Well, anyways...Take care and happy reading.


	31. Ayame's Pain

Notes: Sorry I didn't get to post this yesterday, but I stayed home sick. I hope to make it up to you though, by posting 3 chapters today. Well, here's the first one and it should answer some questions about Koga for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but Amaya's mine...hands off...lol...

* * *

Chapter 31- Ayame's Pain

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Amaya worked tirelessly moving the bodies of the wolves and laying them to rest, while Sango tended to Ayame. Inuyasha and Miroku stood very concerned as Amaya brought the last wolf to the line of graves.

"This him?" she asked, as she dropped the corpse she shouldered.

"No," Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't understand," Miroku started. "Where's Koga? Sesshoumaru would not have let him live if he came for his jewel shards."

"I agree," said Inuyasha. "No, Koga's dead. I smell his blood everywhere. I was just hoping to find something big enough to identify. I think Sesshoumaru ripped him to shreds. I've smelled Koga's blood all over this place. Just don't mention that part to Ayame. She doesn't need to hear it."

Miroku and Amaya nodded in agreement. When the last body was covered, Miroku kneeled before the graves and began chanting. When he was through, he stood and turned. "Their souls may now be at peace. I only wish I could do something for Koga."

"I may be able to help," Amaya said. "In the mating, I did inherit some of Kagome's miko powers, on top of my sorcery." She stepped forward, Miroku and Inuyasha both raising an eyebrow. She outstretched both arms then brought her hands together linking her fingers, index fingers pressed together toward the sky. She began to chant quickly and a bright pink light surrounded her body. A few moments later, the blood and chunks of flesh about them began to disappear. When the light around her grew almost blinding, she thrust her arms forward. The light burst forward through her hands and took form before her. The light slowly faded, and Koga's body emerged. When the light faded completely, the wolf's limp body fell to the ground below. Amaya fell to her knees from exhaustion.

Astonished at the sight before them, Inuyasha and Miroku stood blinking for a moment as Amaya caught her breath. The approached Amaya and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "I just need a little time to breathe. Bury your friend."

"Right," they agreed.

* * *

Tears kissed the freshly laid dirt as the red-headed wolf knelt down. She lay a large bunch of colorful flowers down at her feet and hung her head. "I'll miss you, Koga…my love," she wept. "I'll see you again some day."

"Be strong for him, Ayame," Inuyasha said, kindly. She looked at him a little surprised. "It's hard to lose someone you love, but you need to be strong. He's with you, Ayame. Search your heart." He extended a hand to help the crying girl to her feet. She accepted and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I can be strong…for him."

"Of course you can," he reassured her. The wolf cried a bit more and they walked a bit. Inuyasha hoped it wasn't too soon, but he had some questions. "So, Ayame. Do you mind me asking what happened to all of you?"

"She stopped and took a deep breath. "I need to sit." Concerned, the hanyou helped her as she sat. For a moment, she was silent. "I don't even remember what I was doing, but some demon walked into our den demanding the jewel shards. He was badly injured…he smelled almost like death, and wreaked of dog…no offense. Of course, Koga wasn't going to hand them over without a fight. Oh, he fought so bravely, but the intruder was just too strong. When Koga was weakened, everyone attacked him…but it still wasn't enough. The last thing I remember was a green mist blinding and choking me.

_Poison claws_, he thought. "Well, I just think you should know, Ayame…we didn't find the jewel shards."

"I didn't think you would," she confessed. She sat silent for a moment, eyes showing deep thought. "Inuyasha, can we go see Kagome?"

He smiled a bit at this. "Yeah. We can for you, Ayame."

* * *

Notes: Well, I do hope this was interesting for you. But don't worry, there's still two more chapters today so if you have questions, the answers may just be coming. Will post asap. Please review. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	32. Return To Kaede's Village

Notes: Alright, now on with the story. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 32-Return To Kaede's Village

"Are we there yet?" Ayame asked, sleepily.

Inuyasha felt her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her. "Just a little further," he answered. "I can see Kaede's village now."

The sun was starting to set as they approached Kaede's hut. He let Ayame off his back and looked toward the hut as the door opened. These she stood; long ebony hair tied back, those sad eyes, that slender body covered in miko attire. He could feel his heart flutter. _Kikyo…?_

A smile crossed the sad woman's lips and a warmth melted the sadness in those deep brown orbs. "Inuyasha!" she said cheerily. "Did you get the shards?"

"Huh?" he blinked a few times as she stepped forward her true face came through. "K…Kagome…"

"Well…what happened?"

"What do you mean, did he get the shards?" Ayame asked. "You were coming for them too?" she shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"We weren't gonna kill him for them," the hanyou explained. "We actually planned to ask him for them."

The young wolf could not contain her laughter. "We know it sounds strange," Miroku started, "but it is true. We hope to purify the jewel so it can never again be used for evil"

She looked at the monk surprised. "O…kay…So then why are you traveling with her?" she asked pointing at Amaya. "She's the evil cat demon, isn't she?"

Amaya chuckled. "Even Koga knew I wasn't evil. Just don't cross me, or my temper."

_No wonder Kagome likes her,_ thought Miroku. _She and Inuyasha are more alike than they will ever admit._

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I don't understand. What happened up there?"

"Come on." He lead her into the nearby forest where they could talk.

* * *

"Every one of them?" she asked, shocked. "But what about Ayame?"

"She was strong and fought to even in death. I was able to use the Tensaiga to save her. Her soul hadn't left her body yet."

"She died to save Koga," Kagome said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She'll be okay," Inuyasha reassured her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "She just needs some time."

"Yeah."

They sat side-by-side and watched the sun as it disappeared completely behind the horizon, Kagome's head resting on the hanyou's shoulder. She sighed as she took in a deep breath. _He smells so good, I…no. Amaya…remember? We can be friend, but that's all. Come on, Kagome. Don't do this to yourself. You can't love him anymore._

Inuyasha turned his head and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. _I love you, Kagome._

A light blush pinked Kagome's cheeks. She tried not to look too worried. _He does?_

_Did she hear me?_

"It's starting to get late. We should probably be getting back."

"Yeah, you're right." He stood and extended his hand in assistance. She accepted, Inuyasha not relinquishing his grip until the village came into view.

* * *

Notes: Oh no...another glimmer of hope for Inu/Kag? We'll see...Well, I do have one more chapter I plan to post today. I hope this was enjoyable. Anyways, please review. _InuNimue_


	33. Pact of the Dark Lords

Notes: Alright, just when it was getting back to normal...here I come with another curveball. Well, why spoil it. Warning...It's really short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 33-Pact of the Dark Lords 

A deep river of crimson flowed through the vast, dark cavern, a strange kind of miasma floating on the air. Silently he stood, his eyes moving about surveying the area. "So this is hell."

"Well, well, well," a voice floated on the air. He turned away from the river of blood and a man appeared before him. He was a dark creature with long black hair. He stepped forth, revealing himself. "I must say I am rather surprised to see you hear so soon."

"Naraku."

"Yes. I have a proposition for you. I know what it is you desire. I can help you achieve that goal."

"And what makes you think I would require your assistance? This is one battle you won't interfere with, Naraku."

"You misunderstand me. Once it is in your grasp I want only one thing, which will be of great benefit to you. I want to return with you, so I might kill your little brother."

"Do as you will with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "But until then you need me to exit this place. I will achieve my ultimate power. Only then shall we return."

* * *

Notes: Well, I'm sure you all have a whole slew of new questions about what the hell is actually going on. But rest assured, I'm working on the next chapter right now and it looks like I'll be able to post it in the morning. It will shed some light on what is going on. If you have any questions, some I can answer for you, but others will be answered as the story unfolds. I hope that my story is still capturing your attention. I have to thank Adam (my husband) for helping me when I get a bit of writer's block and I also have to thank Shaunda for all those psychic vibrations she sends me. Man, those are good. :smiles: Well, anyways...please review if you read this. I'm always curious to see what you all think. Thanks for the support and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	34. Sesshoumaru's Ultimate Power

Notes: A new chapter…YAY! Just like I promised. I hope this doesn't make your heads hurt too much, but it might. I went off on the last chapter and this should answer more questions about what is going on down in hell right now. It should also answer some questions about just what happened to Sesshoumaru that night. Read on… 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SHAUNDA…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU:gives you big cake with lots of candles to blow out: I hope this chapter makes an okay present for you. I know you had a lot of questions about the whole Sesshy situation, so hopefully this will answer some of them. Take care, sweetie! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha… :growls at someone walking up trying to steal Amaya: She's mine! Lol…

* * *

Chapter 34-Sesshoumaru's Ultimate Power

He walked through the caverns tirelessly, patience wearing thin. _I have the scent, but where is her? Wait…the scent has grown stronger._ His eyes darted to the side at a branch in the caverns. "There!"

He darted through the cave when a figure started coming into view, standing before a vast lake of blood. His white ponytail and armor came into view as he swiftly approached. A smirk quirked his lips as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. Quickly, he jumped into the air and drew Tokijin from its sheath. He took the sword in both hands and raised it over his head as he started coming down toward his opponent. With all his strength, he thrust his sword downwards. The man swung around to face Sesshoumaru, drawing his sword. Their blades clashed and many bolts of lightning burst from where they met. After a moment of struggling against each other, Sesshoumaru jumped a few feet away.

His opponent charged at him and their blades clashed several more times. After a time of intense battle, they jumped away from each other. They both stood firm, eyes locked on one another. The man smiled as he spoke. "It's been a very long time, Sesshoumaru."

"That it has…Father."

"Son, I have been watching over you and I must say, I have been quite proud of you."

"Huh?"

"I could see that in life you did find someone to protect. And a human girl, nonetheless."

_Rin,_ he thought.

* * *

"Rin, these are nice people," Sesshoumaru said. "You are going to stay with them for a while."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru," the sad girl protested. "Why are you leaving me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I am very injured, Rin," he coughed. He could feel the demonic energy seeping from his body…he knew he was short on time. "They will keep you save while I am in this condition. I will return for you when I am able."

"Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru." The girl took a large yellow flower from behind her ear. "Here. Take this, Lord Sesshoumaru. Don't forget me."

"Hmm." He nodded as he turned and walked away from the village. _I can't protect you where I'm going, Rin. Take care._

* * *

"You are a fool, Father. I, Sesshoumaru, have no one to protect."

"If you insist. I must say though, I don't understand the actions of your last days."

* * *

His body collapsed in the tall grass in the large clearing. He lay on his back looking up at the stars. He could feel the last bit of his precious life blood draining from him as he smiled. The scent of wolf blood clogged his nose, as he was covered in it. He reached into his armor and he took something in his hand. He opened it to reveal two Shikon jewel shards. _That foolish wolf, thinking he could defeat me. Even this near death my power is beyond fathoming._ He took the jewel shards and placed them both on the crescent moon on his brow where they absorbed into his skin. A smirk quirked his lips. "And now, to leave this world. Dragonstrike!" He thrust Tokijin hard into his own gut as the blue light of the attack surrounded him. When the light vanished, Sesshoumaru could not been seen…nor Tokijin…nor the jewel shards.

* * *

"It is simple, Father. I was nearing death and for some reason the Tensaiga had abandoned me. I then realized that this was the opportunity I've waited for. Inuyasha cannot complete the jewel without the shards I now possess. And my greatest wish, to finally be able to face you, the Great Dog Lord of the Western Lands. So, I made my way into hell and here I find you."

"I see you truly have not changed, my son."

"It is true. One other truth also remains. I will have what is rightfully mine."

Inu-taisho shook his head. "The sword has finally been subdued within the pits of hell. What would you intend to do with it? What purpose would you have for such power?"

"That is none of your concern. Dragonstrike!"

His father held his sword before him, the sword creating a barrier that protected him. "Son, this is useless."

He charged at Sesshoumaru and released an energy wave from his hand that forced Sesshoumaru backwards through the walls of many caverns. He readied to advance when he sensed something wrong. _Who's there?_ he thought, turning to be greeted by the smiling face of Naraku. "You!" Inu-taisho swung his sword at Naraku, but he quickly jumped to the side.

"So, you are Inuyasha's father. It shall truly be a pleasure killing you."

"Feh, we'll see about that," stated Inu-taisho as he thrust his blade through Naraku's abdomen. Naraku chuckled as he surrounded the demon for a moment, releasing a miasma into his eyes, blinding him. Naraku then released Inu-taisho leaving him swinging his sword wildly.

"Where are you, you coward?"

"I'm right here, Father," answered Sesshoumaru, clearly not aware of Naraku's interference. He charged forward toward his father from the depths of the cave he created. "I will defeat you, Father. And Sou'unga will be mine." He charged quickly forward at his father and ripped the sword from his hands. "No…"

"Dragontwister!" The Dragontwister ran over the great dog demon, leaving him lying in a large pool of his own blood. "I have finally defeated you, Father. I have now achieved my ultimate power. With this sword, I am unstoppable."

"Damn you…Sesshoumaru," the fallen demon muttered.

Naraku appeared nearby, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Do as you will, Naraku."

"Why thank you, Sesshoumaru." He leaned down and his body surrounded the helpless demon. A smile came over his face when his form finally returned to normal. "Now that I have absorbed him, we will truly be unstoppable."

Sesshoumaru sheathed Sou'unga. "Do not misunderstand me, I have no need for your assistance. Now, to deal with Inuyasha," he said, coldly.

* * *

Notes: How was that for freakin' crazy? I was serious earlier when I said I hope I didn't hurt too many of your heads with this chapter. Now it's really interesting. I can't promise when my next update will be, but it will be soon. Hopefully not more than a day or two. With any luck I'll have it ready tomorrow, but no guarantees. Please review. I am really curious to see what you're all thinking now. Thanks again to everyone that's been keeping up with my story and I only hope my story keeps up with what you've grown to expect from it. Take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	35. Just A Few Words

I am sorry to say that I do not have a chapter to post right now, but I thought I'd let you all know what's going on with me right now, since this will definitely affect my story. I'm not sure that I'll be able to post another chapter for a little while. I'll tell you why…

I got home from work one day and as I was pulling up there were three little girls walking around the neighborhood trying to find homes for these two beautiful white puppies, since their dad wouldn't let them take the pups home. Being the animal lovers that we are, we couldn't see dogs just get abandoned, so we offered to find them homes. They made themselves right at home and it was really a struggle to be sure not to get too attached to them. They were little white balls of fluff…the kind you look at and can only think "oh how precious"…Well, we had them for a few days and they even took names, sort of…There was "Little One" and "Pig". We weren't planning on keeping them and the names just kinda stuck, so…what can you do.

Anyways, Little One was a very mellow dog but very sweet, the kind that would be great around kids and Pig was a very happy, playful dog that had tons of energy. Both dogs were very well behaved and very smart. On Thursday night, Little One started looking kinda sickly and didn't want to eat her food. Worried, we decided to take her to the vet the next morning. When I had the carrier ready to load them up, I picked up Little One and she had gotten much worse. I took her to the vet where they said that she wasn't going to make it. Even with intense therapy, there was still a 95 percent chance she wasn't going to survive. So, out of mercy I made the decision to put her down. This one was very hard for Adam, as he had gotten really close to her and she loved to be in his lap. She wouldn't leave his side when she was alive.

While we were there, we checked Pig and they said she'd be just fine as long as we gave her the medicine she needed and gave her lots of love. I decided then that I was going to open my heart up to her completely so she could get thru the passing of her sister and so she could fight any illness she may have had. We even decided we were going to keep her. Aside from throwing up like twice, she wasn't showing any symptoms until later that day. She didn't want her puppy food, so we gave her some beef and she just loved it. She was so happy that we even let her sleep between us in bed that night. Unfortunately, the next day she wouldn't even eat her beef. We kept forcing her medicines and her nutrients, but I guess it was already too late. We stayed home and never left her side, hoping that we could help. The next day, she used her last bits of energy to put her head in my lap a few times last night before her body went completely limp. When that happened, rather than sitting beside her, we picked her up and lay her on her blanket in our laps. The poor girl lived for another two hours before she finally stopped breathing. I think she went into a coma (it was parvo), so I don't think she felt anything. It was so sad that even one of our cats was sitting there crying. I mean, a tear literally fell from her eye. Pig would open her eyes as much as she could, letting us know that she felt us petting her and that it felt good. I know she was happy and I know she felt loved. We have both cried so much for that pup. I can't say that this whole ordeal didn't completely break my heart, because it has. Now, for my babies:

* * *

_"Little One" _

_Died 2-17-06_

_She was a beautiful, loving pup and_

_will always be remembered._

_Rest well, Little One.

* * *

_

"_Pig"_

_Died 2-19-06_

_She was the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful pup_

_ever to live. She will never be forgotten._

_Mommies and Daddies love you, pretty Pigglett.

* * *

_

Yesterday morning, we drove up to the top of a hill just outside of town and lay her down so she can look out over the whole valley. It is a beautiful sight during day or night, and Adam's dog, Amber, was buried close-by...so she has a great veiw and a friend. She really was the greatest dog. At only 2 months old Pig learned her name, learned to sit, learned to shake, and listened well to everything you said to her. She was the smartest dog I'd ever met and I know she'll come back to us one day. We'll be waiting for you, Pig.

Anyways…due to this tragedy in my family, I'm not sure how soon I'll be inspired to pick up my pen and write another chapter. I will as soon as I can, but right now…I just can't do it. I just thought I'd let you all know why I won't be posting for at least a few days and I wanted to use this opportunity to pay my respects to the two most precious pups I've met. I am proud to have had the pleasure of knowing them as long as I did. I know they don't hurt anymore and now they are together again, playing fetch in the grass at the Rainbow Bridge. If you have any pets, let them know how much they mean to you. I have two other dogs and 4 cats to love on,and of course this helped bring us even closer. Pets are family, love them as such. Sorry about my rambling...Take care everyone and blessed be. _InuNimue_


	36. Conflicts of the Heart

Notes: FINALLY...A new chapter. :smiles from ear to ear: I want to apologise that I took so long to post this, but my heart needed time to heal. Since I stopped writting, I had a chance for a ton of new ideas to find their way into my brain, so this should continue to be quite interesting. I also want to send out a special thank you to Shaunda for your kind words during our difficult time. I hope you shook that nasty flu... :starts beating up the flu bug with a hockey stick: There. Ihope that helped...Well, anyways...let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charactors. Just Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 35- Conflicts of the Heart

The light hum of Shippo's song was the loudest sound on the wind this morning as he sat with his back against Kaede's hut. He peeked one eye open and saw Sango still cleaning her hiriakotsu, Miroku leaning against a nearby tree watching over her. His eye turned downward to see Shippo playing in the grass before him. He closed his eye and growled. "Shippo…"

"Hmm?"

"Think you could," he opened his eyes quickly and leapt, landing on all fours mere centimeters from Shippo's nose, "KEEP IT DOWN A BIT!"

The kitsune cub jumped with a squeak, landing on his back and squirming back quickly. "Gosh Inuyasha. I'm just a kid you know. It's not my fault we haven't left yet, so don't take it out on me." He flinched as Inuyasha rose to his feet. He looked over to see his friend hadn't gone but a few steps. He stared off into the distance, clearly deep in thought. Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and jumped up onto his shoulder. "I know you want to get going, but it's only one more day, Inuyasha.

"Yeah…I know," he muttered. _Damn. I need to find out what Sesshoumaru's up to. The scent of death hasn't left the air yet, but it's starting to fade. Were running out of time. We have to leave by tomorrow._ He sighed. "I guess I just can't stand sitting here doing nothing all the time."

"Not much longer, Inuyasha," the young demon smiled. "Man, when's Kagome gonna get back? I miss her, Inuyasha."

"Feh." His ear twitched as he heard a voice on the air. The voice was definitely angry. He closed his eyes to focus on the sound, when he began sensing anger deep within him. _What is this I'm feeling?_ he wondered.

"Can we just drop this, PLEASE!" a voice yelled from a distance. "Just STOP!"

"Kagome…" he whispered. He turned around quickly, Shippo barely grabbing on to his shoulder before falling off. At the edge of the trees, he could see Kagome stomping forward toward the village.

Shippo looked on surprised. "Wow. I thought you were the only person that could make her mad like that, Inuyasha."

"Would you give it a rest!"

Moments later, Amaya caught up quickly and took Kagome's arm firmly in her hand. "Kagome," she said, softly. Her emerald eyes melted looking into Kagome's, but the miko only looked away.

"No, Amaya," Kagome insisted. "Right now, just leave me be."

"Ka…"

"I'm serious, Amaya. Now let go of my arm!" she yelled as she yanked her arm away from her mate. "Man, sometimes I wish I could make you sit." :THUD: "Huh?" She looked toward Kaede's hut where she saw Inuyasha face down in a crater shaped like himself. "Oops," she whispered. She walked up to Inuyasha and kneeled down before him.

The hanyou jumped up, eyes burning, fists balled tightly. "What the hell was that for, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, sadly. Her eyes looked like cubes of ice, the melting tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

The hanyou began looking around confused. _Did I do something wrong?_

She turned her head back to see Amaya walking angrily into Kaede's hut. "I…" she stuttered, "I can't…think, Inu…yasha."

"Come on," he outstretched his hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's walk." She nodded and they started roaming through Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

"I can't believe she got on my case like that," Kagome whimpered. "I mean, I can kinda understand why she's mad…but…" She huffed loudly from frustration.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said softly, stroking the miko's ebony locks as she buried her face in his chest.

"I mean, is it really wrong of me to be flattered when someone compliments me?" she pleaded. "And, besides…like the lecher would actually try anything. He knows better. I just don't know what to do, Inuyasha. I mean, I do love her…but, times like that I really question things. I don't know what it is, but…" Her voice trailed off as she stared up deep into his amber eyes. "I…" Her breathing deepened and a shiver ran up her spine. Her spirit seemed to float from her body as the distance between them slowly closed, a strange warmth flowing through her veins as their lips touched. Both closed their eyes as they leaned further into this passionate embrace. Kagome pulled slowly away and her glowing orbs penetrated his own. A small smile quirked her lips as she breathed in his delicious scent. _Has he always smelt this good? Damn this demon nose, his scent intoxicates me._ She leaned in again, barely touching her lips to his teasingly. Pulling back again, she blinked slowly looking deep into his eyes.

A pulsing feeling came from inside of Inuyasha. It was the same feeling as when he transformed, but somehow it was different. He felt all control leaving him as he took her firmly by the shoulders and lay her back in the grass. He straddled her small waist and a look of surprise, even a bit of uncertainty, snuck through Kagome's expression. In the same motion, he took one of her wrists in each hand and pinned them to the ground over her head. Before her mind or body could protest, he leaned in and forced a kiss on the helpless miko, nearly bruising her lips. To her surprise, Kagome realized she was not struggling at all. In fact, she started returning the kiss as his tongue tickled her lips. She wriggled beneath him as his hair cascaded down his body, tickling Kagome's sides.

After a few moments of intense passion, Inuyasha felt a bit of control return to his mind. _Wait. This feels wrong. I mean…it feels perfect, but not like this. Something's wrong. But what?_ Finally he was able to pull away from Kagome's lips as she lie there, eyes still shut. The miko took in a deep breath and smiled, her chocolate eyes burning into his. He released her wrists and noticed that they were very red from his tight grip. She did not seem to notice as she caressed his cheek with one of her soft hands. Knowing that his control would start wavering, he rose to his feet and took a deep breath. As distance came between them, realization hit them as to what had transpired. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, almost silently.

"No," Kagome said, looking at the sky. "It's not your fault. It's getting late. We should probably start heading back."

"No point," he muttered. "We already missed dinner."

_I know,_ she thought. _He's tired of waiting around the village. At least out here, he can feel like we're traveling. Well, I guess I can humor him…but just tonight._ "Hey Inuyasha," she called, walking up to the trunk of the sacred tree. "Can you help me up here?"

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the peaks in the distance. A bright ray of light struck the hanyou in the face, waking him. A sweet scent tickled his nose, causing him to peek one eye open. "Kagome," his voice rang soft, like a whispered litany. He nuzzled his cheek against her hair and she began to stir.

"Inu…yasha…" she said, sleepily.

He looked down at her and smiled. Moving her bangs out of her face, he leaned in placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her cheeks had a slight twinge of pink. "Good morning," she said, stretching.

"Morning," Inuyasha smiled. He yawned deeply and returned his gaze to the beautiful miko in his arms. _So warm…So perfect. This feeling…I…No! Kikyo…but, Kagome…I just don't know anymore. Who is my mate? Is it Kikyo…or is it-?_

Kagome's arms wrapping around his neck and planting a light kiss on his cheek quickly halted his thoughts. "Let's get going, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"I know you're anxious to find out what happened to Sesshoumaru," she explained. "Let's head back to the village."

"Right." He smiled at her and he took her in his arms and jumped to the ground below the sacred tree. He set her down and allowed her to climb up on his back so they could return to the village quickly. _I hope they're all still asleep_, he thought, an image of Amaya flashing through his mind.

* * *

Notes: Yet another glimmer of hope for InuKag. Will they find love in eachother...or will their love remain still unrequited? Sorry, I really don't mean to tease...but I'm having fun with the suspense. I hope this chapter wasn't too short and I plan on posting another chapter very soon. Please R&R. Thanks and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	37. Suspision

Notes: Well, I don't really have any notes for today, but I thought I'd at least say "hi" to everyone. Happy reading. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 36-Suspision

They touched down just outside of the village, Inuyasha letting Kagome down from his back. They started walking toward the hut when a pair of familiar emerald orbs could be felt piercing them. They both turned to see Amaya standing there her arms crossed, tail twitching back and forth, ears tucked back…eyes locked on Inuyasha. "So…you two enjoy your night together?"

Kagome approached her mate and looked at her earnestly. "Amaya, I needed some time to cool down. You know that…So, I did. We just wandered around the forest while I vented some anger." She smiled a bit trying not to look guilty. "Besides, it's not like anything happened or anything," she giggled.

Amaya quirked her eyebrow, her eyes darting toward Inuyasha accusingly.

"Hey!" He took a step back. "What? It's like she said…Nothing happened. Man…"

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Then why can I smell you all over my Kagome?"

"Well," he started, "it was a long walk back to the village and we need to get an early start getting out of here, so I gave her a ride. Geez."

A growl rose from the depths of the feline as she nodded. _Damnit! I can't tell if she's lying or not. This is a problem. Nothing I can't fix._ "Fine. I'll let it slide, but just this once. I swear to you, Inuyasha…if you touch my mate again I will take the greatest pleasure in killing you, you low-life half-breed."

"Amaya!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised at her mate. "How could you say something like that? That's just mean."

Inuyasha's amber orbs pierced Amaya's as his rage grew within him. He could feel his eyes burning and his heart started pounding. His breathing was ragged as he felt a sudden pain shoot through his body, his shoulder throbbing. "Amaya," he growled. "Words like that…can only be answered by the blade of my sword."

"Please, you two," Kagome pleaded. "Amaya, please calm down. I'm here now. Inuyasha, please forgive her."

"Feh," Amaya spat.

Inuyasha's growl deepened as he widened his stance, his hand hovering inches from Tetsueiga's hilt. The miko had about had enough. She balled her fists and held them tightly at her sides. A deep growl floated on the wind before she bellowed in anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed, a whirlwind spinning about her slender form. The sky started to grow dark and the ground began to quake. The hanyou and the youkai looked over at the angry miko, a bright pink light radiating from her body. Their companions emerged quickly from Kaede's hut to see what had transpired. They all stopped in shock at the sight of their friend. Everyone stood amazed at the power being demonstrated by the young miko. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath. The world returned to normal as she released this breath and opened her eyes. She stared at both of them, actually showing anger and resentment in her eyes. "Kirara." The two-tail scurried up to Kagome, not wanting to anger her further. "Can you come get me in a few days? I know everyone is leaving today."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Where are you going?"

Kagome's eyes shot holes through Inuyasha as she yelled. "I'M GOING HOME!"

Shaking wildly, Amaya clung to a tree branch above and Inuyasha took cover behind a hut as Kagome stomped off toward the well. The other merely shook their heads in dismay at the display before them. Sango approached Inuyasha shouldering her hiraikotsu. "Well, looks like we should start heading out."

"Yeah," he muttered. His eyes darted back to Amaya. "You coming?"

"I'm going to hang around the village for a bit longer. I'll catch up."

A silent growl coursed through Inuyasha's body as he stared at the cat youkai. _She would truly prove a formidable opponent. But, something is wrong. She believed us. She should know that we lied to her. Unless, she's not…Stop it, Inuyasha. Don't do this to yourself. Oh, Kikyo…what should I do?_

He waited for a moment to be greeted only by silence. _Kikyo? Kikyo? Where are you, Kikyo? Can't you hear me anymore?_

Miroku laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, awaking him from his daze. "Let's get going, Inuyasha." With a nod, the four companions began their journey.

* * *

Notes: Wow...Kagome's more powerful than we thought. Well, you know what they say...Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Lol...Anyways, I'm sure more questions have been stirred up so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't worry...I have not forgotten Sesshoumaru. Please review so I know if anyone is still interested in my story. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	38. Nightly Games

Notes: Yay! We have yet another chapter, but this one is a little bit different. Let's see what my evil mind was able to concoct this time. Lol...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...only Amaya... : )

* * *

Chapter 37-Nightly Games 

"Alright. We can stop here," Inuyasha said, landing in a small clearing. "If we leave first thing, we should get there tomorrow." The rest of the group strolled up behind him and they started to relax. While Inuyasha built a fire, Sango, Amaya (who had rejoined them earlier in the day), and Shippo decided to bathe in a nearby spring. Naturally, Miroku found a bush to hide behind, spying on the two women. After a while, the monk returned to camp with a wide smile as the women dressed.

"Lecher," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come, come, Inuyasha," Miroku grinned. "The Buddha labored so hard to produce such divine beauty. As a man of the cloth, I feel it my duty to appreciate this beauty for the gift that it truly is."

"Uh, huh…" he replied, dryly. "Sure, if you say so. Alright, time to start cookin'."

"Good evening ladies," Miroku said cheerfully as Sango, Amaya, and Shippo returned. :SMACK! SMACK: He rubbed his cheek where two red hand marks burned on top of one another.

Inuyasha leaned toward him and whispered. "Was it at least worth it?"

"More than I could ever say."

* * *

Inuyasha lay still on his side, wondering if sleep would find him. His eyelids grew heavy as he looked about at his sleeping companions. With a deep breath, his eyes finally shut. Moments later, Amaya twitched her tail and her eyes spring open. She lay for a moment staring at the hanyou. Silently, she crept up behind him.

Her expression was that of sheer disgust and hatred. Ears tucked to her head, she reached for the hilt of her katana. Making sure not to make a sound, she drew it from the sheath and held the blade less than an inch from Inuyasha's throat. For a moment she did not move; she held the blade firmly in her hand. _Damnit, just do this! What are you waiting for?_ Fire burned deep within her emerald eyes. _No. This is too easy. Besides…I want him to know it was me._

As she readied to remove the blade from his throat, she felt a clawed hand take hold of her wrist. She gasped as Inuyasha flung her over his head, slamming her into the ground before him. He blinked several times when he saw the face of his assailant.

"Amaya? What the hell were you doing?"

_Damn,_ she thought, growling silently. "I was thinking about killing you, Inuyasha. You've lain your filthy paws on my Kagome. You know you deserve no less.

"Ah, shut up!" he retorted. "Now get back to sleep before I love my temper."

She rose to her feet, katana still in hand. "Well," she purred, "that sounded like a challenge to me. If you really want to fight, I'd be more than happy to kill you, hanyou trash!"

He growled at the feline before him. "Damnit Amaya, give it a rest! We've got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow. Trust me, I wouldn't mind a good fight and you've been pissing me off for a while now…but we have more important things to deal with right now. He lay down, turning his back to her. "Goodnight, Amaya."

She flexed her claws and growled deeply before returning her blade to its sheath. She climbed up the nearest tree and perched herself on a branch. Her emerald eyes pierced the back of Inuyasha's head. Her gaze did not waver as she began a chant under her breath. Her eyes rolled back as the chant quickened. A smirk quirked her lips as the restless hanyou before her stirred.

_Inuyasha…Can you hear me, Inuyasha?_

_Is tha- is that you, Kikyo?_

_Yes, Inuyasha. I see you have not yet completed the jewel. _

_No. Someone got to Koga before we did. But we'll find the last shards soon._

_Do you still desire to use the Shikon no Tama to wish me back to you, Inuyasha?_

_Of course I do, Kikyo. I uh…I mean. Umm…Oh, Kikyo…_

_Damn that girl. You cannot believe that she is me._

_I know she's not. You two are nothing alike, same soul or not. And I love you both for it._

_Inu…_

He closed his eyes and willed the silence of sleep to overcome his mind. "Kagome…"

* * *

Notes: Well, I'm sure all the InuKag freaks out there are ripping their hair out wondering what the hell is going on. Damn, I'm mean. Lol...Well, I promise to at least get one more chapter up today, so I hope that makes up for it. Please review. I'm very curious to see what you're all thinking right now. Thanks. Happy reading. _InuNimue_


	39. Dragonstrike

Notes: Alright, another chapter is up...They have finally reached the site where Sesshoumaru's Dragonstrike took his life. What will they learn? Only one way to find out...Lol...

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Inuyasha are mine...just Amaya... : )

* * *

Chapter 38-Dragonstrike

"Here it is," Inuyasha said, sniffing at the air frantically. "The scent is strongest here."

They stepped out of the trees into the clearing and saw a large crater toward the middle of it. They walked over to the large hole and Inuyasha jumped down in. He laid his hand down and lifter it toward his face. He turned his palm up and sniffed at the blood that now dripped from his hand. A concerned look crossed his face before he jumped out of the crater, walking over to his friends.

"Yeah. This is Sesshoumaru's blood, alright. The strange thing is that this is where we saw that Dragonstrike hit, and not a lot of other attacks can do this kind of damage."

"But that would mean Sesshoumaru would have had to do this to himself," Sango deduced. "But why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha responded. "But I smell death and…I'm pretty sure it was Sesshoumaru."

The hanyou wiped the blood off on his pants. He looked around for any clue as to what might have happened. After a time, Shippo decided he was hungry and started a fire. He prepared a meal and the five sat down to eat. When the sun began to set Inuyasha let out a deep sigh.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything here," the hanyou resigned himself. Let's set up camp and head back in the morning."

"Right," they agreed.

Once they were settled down around the fire pit, Shippo started pouting. "I miss Kagome. When's she coming back?"

"Soon," Miroku kneeled down, reassuring the kitsune cub. The young youkai smiled as the monk's face went blank. "Inuyasha…do you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"A great demonic aura is forming," he answered, rising to his feet. "It enormous!"

"And it seems to be under the ground," Inuyasha added. "Huh?" He looked up when he noticed the sky darkening. The moon and stars could no longer be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Amaya.

Moments later, they felt a tremble at their feet. Steadily the tremble grew faster and deeper until the ground simply quaked. Shippo got scared and jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder just before a great crack began to form in the center of the crater. Suddenly, Miroku stared screaming in agony. They all turned to see him grabbing his wrist as he wailed. Abruptly, a strong wind arose as the void returned to the young monk's hand. He grabbed his rosary beads and quickly sealed the wind tunnel shut before anyone could get sucked in. He fell to his knees, moaning from the immense pain.

Sango ran over and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Miroku…" she exclaimed, very concerned.

"My hand," he managed. "The wind tunnel in my hand has returned. B…but how?"

_How cruel,_ she thought.

_How can this be?_ Inuyasha mused. _We killed Naraku._

A foul snicker lingered on the air. They looked up as a bright red light rose up from the growing crevice before them. Inuyasha drew Tetsueiga as a hand took hold of the edge. The hanyou growled deeply as he took his sword firmly in both hands. _Damn,_ he thought.

* * *

Notes: Okay, now if anyone honestly saw that coming...great job! I'm sure all this chapter did was help create millions of more swirling questions, and for that I'm sorry. :throws bottles of asprin around to her readers... "there you go...": Even more so that I'm still working on writing chapter 39 and I'm not sure how long it will take me to complete. I will get it posted asap, I promise. Please review if you read this, as reviews help me keep writing faster. Anyways, take care and happy reading! _InuNimue_


	40. True Identity Revealed

Notes: YAY! I finally finished this chapter. Adam and I have been throwing a ton of ideas around and I think you should be very suprised by what happens. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I do own Amaya and the character you're about to meet.

* * *

Chapter 39-True Identity Revealed

_That scent_, Inuyasha mused. _It can't be!_

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Wha-" He stood amazed as his arch nemesis climbed out of the crevice in the ground. "Naraku!"

The evil demon merely chuckled. "Surprised to see me, Inuyasha?"

"You could say that," he muttered.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Miroku screamed. "How could you return the wind tunnel to my hand? You miserable beast!"

"But we killed him," Sango thought, aloud.

"Yes," he smirked. "Not even the pits of hell could contain my enormous power. This time, Inuyasha…it is I who will kill you."

"Feh. We'll see about that!" the hanyou said, confidently. "Windscar!"

Inuyasha thrust his blade in Naraku's direction and the enormous blast threatened to engulf him. "Heh," he spat as he vanished just before the blast struck him.

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Damn!" His ear twitched as he heard a light crumbling sound at his feet. He jumped away as a speared tentacle burst up between his legs. The tentacle thrust quickly toward him and wrapped tightly around his ankle. Abruptly, he was slammed down hard into the ground below. He screamed as a strong, continuous flow of electricity began to flow through his body.

"Hiriakotsu!"

The large boomerang struck its target as the tentacle retracted. Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and ran over to his companions, just as Sango caught her weapon. He clutched his shoulder as he looked at his friends, growling. "Where the hell did Amaya go?"

"Last time I saw her, she sniffed at the air and looked very concerned…almost confused. But I never saw her leave," Miroku answered.

"Damn that neko wench!" Inuyasha growled. "Forget her. We've beaten Naraku once, we can do it again," he said, confidently. He screamed as he charged forward at his enemy, Tetsueiga ready to strike.

* * *

_Why do I smell his living scent? I don't understand. That coward killed himself. Such a disgrace._ She jumped down the walls of the crevice until she reached solid ground. _He's here._ She made her way around the bend and stopped, smiling from ear to ear. "So, I've found you. What the hell are you trying to pull, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, coldly.

"Like the coward you've always been, you killed yourself. Now your living scent re-emerges, and here I find you. What are you up to?"

"It is none of your concern, Amaya."

The feline looked carefully over the stoic demon before her. She growled under her breath. "So, you've finally stolen Father's sword."

He stared at her, growling.

* * *

Inu-taisho paced frantically outside. His face was covered in tiny beads of sweat. He couldn't handle the sounds of his mate in such tremendous pain. Finally, a woman came through the door and approached the taiyoukai.

"Lord, you may see them now," she said, bowing her head respectfully.

His eyes lit up as he ran to the door and took a deep breath. He moved the doors open slowly and stepped inside. The servant followed, closing the room behind them. He made his way to the beautiful feline panting in the large bed. "Izumi...my dearest," he smiled. He took a seat beside her and one of the handmaidens approached, cradling a blanket in her arms. She bowed her head as she passed the bundle to Inu-taisho.

"It's a boy, My Lord."

He took the baby youkai in his arms and gazed proudly upon his healthy son. The pup was blessed with the same silver hair as his father, a purple crescent moon covering his third eye. "He will be called…Sesshoumaru," he announced, proudly. He turned toward his mate and stroked her jet-black hair. "I love you."

"And I you." She looked over as the other handmaiden approached, cradling a second bundle.

"It's a girl, My Lady."

The tired youkai gazed upon the feline in her arms. She looked exactly like her mother, with steaks of pink in her hair. "She willed be called…Amaya." She looked over to her mate and they met in a passionate lip lock. They pulled apart as a pained meow came from the depths of her soul. "It's time, my love. Please be strong for me…strong for them."

"Of course, my darling." He lay Sesshoumaru in her other arm, allowing her to cuddle with both of her newborn children. Inu-taisho cuddled up to them all and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Several tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the final breath pass through her lips. "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

"Stay out of this, Sister," he said coldly, removing Sou-unga from its sheath. "Don't make me kill you, Amaya."

She smirked at him. "We both want the same thing, Sesshoumaru. But I don't understand why you have lowly vermin doing your dirty work. That's not like you, Brother."

"I will deal with Naraku soon enough."

* * *

Notes: You know, there seems to be nothing really known about Sesshoumaru's mother, so Adam and I thought this would be a good concept. Sesshoumaru and Amaya are brother and sister of the same parents. Don't worry, I'll get more into this concept later. Please review if you read this chapter...we're both very curious to how we did. Thank you. _InuNimue_


	41. Kagome's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I wasn't brilliant enough...lol...

* * *

Chapter 40-Kagome's Decision 

Kagome yawned as she rolled over beneath her covers. She opened her sad eyes and cuddled up in her blanket. "I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now," she whispered. She sat up and decided to take a nice, long shower.

Afterward, she returned to her room and dressed in her normal green and white fuku. She gazed out her window for a moment. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back to the Feudal Era yet. I just don't know what to do. I love them both._ She sighed as she turned and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sis!" Souta said, cheerily. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Good morning, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Breakfast was just served. There's plenty if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled as she took her seat at the table. She ate very slowly, as her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" her grandfather asked.

She merely shrugged as she took her last bite. She rose to her feet silently and put her dishes in the sink. "Thank you for breakfast." She went back upstairs to her room and sat at her desk. "Do I go to school today?" She sighed and rested her chnin on her hand.

_Amaya…How are things going back there, Amaya? _She sat for a moment and waited for a response. She was only met with silence. _Amaya? Is everything okay?_

She stared getting very concerned. She jumped out of her chair and ran down the stairs. She blinked several times when she saw her mom standing at the end of the hallways, holding her backpack.

"Heading back?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you might. I already packed your things for you. There's even some extra ramen for Inuyasha, in case he actually behaves."

"Thank you, Mom." She took her backpack, shouldering it, and gave her mom a tight hug. "I'll be back soon." She stepped out the door and started running toward the well shrine. She opened the doors and approached the Bone Eater's Well, leaning her hands on the edge.

_Amaya? Where are you? You're not dead…are you?_ She wiped a small tear from her eye as she jumped down into the well, the familiar blue light swallowing her body.

* * *

Notes: Thought I would calm it down a bit from the shocker of the last chapter. I will try to write over the weekend so I can update again on Monday. There's no PPV's until Wrestlemania on 4/2 so I should have time. Well, take care everyone and happy reading! Please review. It helps me keep writing...Thanks everyone! _InuNimue_


	42. The Battle Ensues

Notes: Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up as quickly as I'd hoped. Well, time to get the story movin' again. Hope you're ready for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...just Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 41-The Battle Ensues 

He thrust at several large tentacles as they thrust toward him. He screamed as he swung his sword over his head. "Windscar!"

Naraku smirked as he humped out of the way of the blast. "Inuyasha," he sneered. "You cannot defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha said confidently. He charged forward at his enemy, swinging Tetsueiga wildly. The evil demon laughed as he leapt away from Inuyasha with every thrust he took. Growing frustrated Inuyasha swung down hard, the ground erupting beneath the force of the heavy blade.

Naraku jumped back before he could be harmed. "You are no match for me, Inuyasha. Taste my miasma." He spread his arms as a dark mist radiated out of his body. Quickly, his body was engulfed in darkness, only a small glare from the eye on his chest revealing him.

_Coward,_ Inuyasha raged. "Windscar!"

Naraku stared at the hanyou as the blast reached him. He laughed as he watched the windscar fly around his barrier, leaving him completely unscathed. He did force a frown when he realized the wind had dissipated his miasma. "Damn you, Inuyasha."

"Ah, shut up!" he screamed. "I'm gonna send you back to hell!"

* * *

"There." She pulled on the thick root and lifted herself to the top. She climbed out of the well and stopped in her tracks. Before her, she could sense a huge demonic aura. She wanted to shrink back in fear, but her heart wouldn't let her. 

_I've never seen a demonic aura like that before. It's enormous. Whoever I sense is very powerful. Man, we're in trouble._ Her eyes widened as she suddenly sensed something. "The final jewel shards…Kirara!"

A roar in the near distance made her turn quickly as she saw her two-tailed friend touch down a few feet away from her. There was a strange fire in Kirara's eyes…she seemed really worried.

"You're worried about Sango, aren't you?" she asked as she pet the large demon. She climbed quickly atop Kirara's back. "Let's go, Kirara. I know you sense it, too."

Kirara nodded before leaping into the air, heading for the ominous black cloud.

_What happened while I've been gone?

* * *

_

Several trees came crashing down as Inuyasha was thrown back. Managing to land on his feet, he re-sheathed Tetsueiga. Shakily, he clutched his left shoulder in pain and felt warmth on his claws. He smirked as he saw a white baboon pelt flash by in the corner of his eye.

"Blades of Blood!" He swung his arm about in a complete circle, sending many blades flying out in all directions. When he felt on of the blades hit, he ran in that direction to find the baboon pelt shredded on the ground before Naraku.

"Is that the best you can do, Inuyasha? Pathetic hanyou."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he barked. "Windscar!"

Naraku jumped away, dodging the blast yet again. "You fool."

"Wind Tunnel!"

"What?" Naraku turned to see the young monk standing behind him, the void in Miroku's hand pointing straight at him. "Heh," he chuckled as he engulfed himself in his miasma and a loud buzzing sound emerged.

"Oh no! Siamiosho!" Miroku cried, sealing his hand with his rosary beads just before sucking in their deadly poison.

"Damnit! Windscar!"

The wind cleared the miasma from the air, leaving Naraku nowhere to be found. He began sniffing frantically for Naraku's scent, when he caught a scent he didn't expect. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up to see the miko descending on Kirara's back. When they landed, Kagome jumped down and ran to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…you're hurt!" she cried, looking over his wounds.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Inuyasha. I can smell your blood all over you."

He lowered his head. "Yeah…I forgot you could do that."

"Inuyasha…" He looked into her chocolate eyes and noticed a deep sadness. "Where's Amaya? She's not…dead, is she?"

"That girl…" an evil voice lingered on the air. Naraku suddenly appeared, a tentacled arm thrusting toward her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped and pushed the shocked girl out of the way. He spat up a bit of blood as the tentacle pierced his abdomen, retracting almost instantly. The injured hanyou fell to one knee and drew Tetsueiga.

"Now you've gone too far, Naraku!" He charged toward him as he felt Tetsueiga begin to quiver in his hands. "Huh? What's wrong, Tetsueiga?" He noticed Tensaiga was also trembling. He slowed his run to a walk as he gaped at his swords. "What's going on?" he wondered.

As he pondered, a great red light emerged from the crevice behind him. Rising slowly out of the ground, Sesshoumaru drew Sou-unga from its sheath. He moved forward with such blinding speed, only tracers of him appeared.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome yelled.

Before he could turn, he noticed a familiar scent fly past him. "Ses…shoumaru?"

A blur flew by Naraku and his body fell to the ground in two pieces. As it fell, the flesh became a pile of dust that blew away in the breeze. The cold assassin stepped forward and took a wood figure in his hand.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't even defeat a lowly puppet?"

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru!" he growled. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Sou-unga and drew it a few inches, revealing it to his brother.

He gasped, taking a step back. "That's Sou-unga."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, as she reached the hanyou. "Be careful, Inuyasha. He has Koga's jewel shards. They're in his forehead."

"Wretched girl," Sesshoumaru sneered, drawing Sou-unga fully from its sheath. "Die!"

Kagome gasped when a chill came over the air.

"Suteki Noroi!"

_Amaya…_ Kagome smiled at the sound of her mate's voice. As she turned around to follow the voice she was knocked off of her feet, a blinding lavender light engulfing her.

* * *

Notes: Okay...is anyone wondering what the fuck is going on? I sure hope so...Man, I love cliffhangers. Aren't I evil? Well, I hope you're ready for the next chapter to start getting really nuts. Just when you thought there couldn't possibly be another twist or turn...sure enough there's another, and there's more to come. Thank you to Adam, Casey, and Michael. We all sat down and discussed possible battle scenarios for several days and this is what I got. Please review. I'm sure the boys would like to hear what you think, too. Take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	43. What Of Kagome?

Notes: Sorry guys. I didn't expect it to take me so long to finish this chapter. I was really struggling with parts of it (thank you, Adam...I don't know what I'd do without you...). I will try to keep updating at least once a week, but I can't promise that anymore. Our friends,Michael and Casey, got us into the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG...Damn is it addicting. So, hopefully it doesn't take too much from my writing time. But anyways...anyone want to know what the hell just happened to Kagome? Time to find out...have fun!

Disclaimer: While Amaya is my character, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 42-What of Kagome?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, flying back from the force of the blast. When his feet touched the ground, he looked up from his crouched position to see the dust clearing.

Shakily, she tried to move. Her entire body ached. She coughed deeply, frowning at the taste of her own blood. She could feel her veins draining onto the ground beneath her. Struggling to keep her eyes open, a blurry figure stood over her. She blinked, allowing her eyes to focus. "A...maya?"

A deep choking sound echoed off the trees as Kagome felt cold metal slice through her skin and pierce her heart. A tear fell from her eye before the chocolate orbs rolled back.

Inuyasha was shocked as the dust cleared before him. There was Amaya returning her blade to its sheath, Kagome laying in a large pool of blood. The scent of death and Kagome's blood filled his nose. He felt a pulse run through his body when a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder. He could feel a surge of strength flow through his body, but he didn't transform.

"Oh no, Kagome!" Sango cried as she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara caught up to the battle. Miroku put up an arm before her, slowing them to a halt.

"We should stay back," Miroku stated. "If Inuyasha needs us, we're ready."

She nodded at the monk as he wiped a tear from her eye. Shippo sat frozen, face soaked with tears. "Ka...ka...ka...Kagome..."

"Amaya," Inuyasha groled. "First you claim her...and now...HOW DARE YOU!"

Amaya chuckled. "I had heard of a miko with extrodinary powers, rivaling that of Kikyo...even Midoriko. I desired this power, so I took her as a mate." She crouched down and took hold of the Shikon no Tama piece, ripping the chain from Kagome's neck. She rose to her feet and held the jewel in her hand before her. With a smile, she peered at Sesshoumaru. "Only two shards remain. Imagine my power when I complete the jewel."

"No on can defeat me," Sesshoumaru stated. "I am Master of the legendary Sou-unga."

"Sesshoumaru, you're fighting me!" Inuyasha barked. "Windscar!"

The taiyoukai jumped aside. Inuyasha glared at Amaya. "Once I've finished Sesshoumaru, I will make you suffer. I knew Kagome was my mate. It was all an illusion."

She held an open palm toward his face, a bright light forming.

"Hiriakotsu!"

Amaya moved her eyes toward the enormous boomerang flying at her and stepped back, catching it in her hands. The taijiya gasped as the feline took the handle and flung it toward her.

"Kirara!"

Her sabre-tooth friend swept Sango up just before her weapon struck the ground where she once stood. Sango fell back to the ground and drew her katana.

"You are no match for me, Taijiya," Amaya declared. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned Sou-unga to its sheath as the girls began their battle. He stared coldly at Inuyasha. "So Brother, we meet again at last. I assure you, Inuyasha, this time you will not survive."

"Yeah? Try me!"

"As you wish." With lightning speed, Sesshoumaru advanced on the hanyou. He drew his clawed hand back as a green mist radiated from it. "Poison claws!" Inuyasha barely jumped out of dodge as his brother swiped at his neck. Growling in frustration, he released his energy whip.

Inuyasha yelled in agony as he felt the whip tear through his flesh. He dropped to one knee and saw large drops of blood falling to the ground. _Damn! He's a lot stronger than before._ With a wince he rose to his feet and clutched his shoulder. He screamed as he dug his claws in deeper before swinging his arm at Sesshoumaru. "Blades of Blood!"

* * *

"Come at me," Amaya challenged Sango. Angrily, Sango charged at the feline and swung her katana. With a smirk Amaya jumped aside at the last second, slicing her claws deeply across Sango's back. A loud moan escaped Sango's lips as she took a step forward, warm blood flowing from her wounds.

"Sango!" Miroku cried.

"It's okay, Miroku," she said, turning toward Amaya. "I've got this. I won't let her have the Shikon no Tama." She ran at her opponent, turning quickly in anticipation of Amaya's next move. As Amaya attempted to dodge Sango, she felt the taijiya's blade slide her side. She screamed from the pain then swung her fist at Sango. Amaya connected with Sango's jaw, knocking her to this side.

Sango wiped up the blood trickling down her chin and speared the feline, mounting her. Sango pummeled Amaya with fists. She grabbed her katana and lifted it over her head. As she thrust it down toward Amaya's chest, the feline grabbed the blade, stopping it.

"What?"

"Goodbye Sango." Amaya moved an open palm before Sango's face. A bright purple light engulfed the women. As the light faded, Sango looked toward Miroku blankly, before falling back off of Amaya.

"Sango!" Miroku ran up and took the fallen warrior in his arms. "Oh no…Sango!"

"Mi…mir…oku…" she managed as Amaya rose to her feet, dusting herself off. Her eyes opened a bit and she tried to lift her hand to the monk's face. "I…tried…"

"You did your best, Sango," Miroku said, tenderly. "Shippo!"

The kitsune cub, who had been hiding in a far-off bush, approached trembling with fear. "What is it, Miroku?"

"Take care of Sango for me. No matter what happens, do not let her die," he said, seriously.

"Right."

"I'll be right back, my darling," he said to Sango, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Sango."

"I…love you…Miroku."

He lay her down gently and turned to face Amaya, who stood grinning. "How dare you, you fiend. First you killed Kagome, now you tried to take away the woman that I love. I will vanquish you once and for all."

Amaya chuckled in response.

_If Sango dies…what do I have left? What is there to live for?_ "You will DIE!" The monk took his rosary beads from his hand and threw them far to the side. "Wind tunnel!"

* * *

Notes: I know...I know. I'm mean, I'm evil, I'm cruel. But isn't that half the fun? Now, in case anyone is confused about what happened, YES...KAGOME IS DEAD. I know that really got some of you riled up,so I will try to finish the next chapter ina day or so. It just depends on how much I duel. Anyways,this chapter and all chapters to follow are collaberations of Adam and myself...so please review. There's nothing like a review to keep you writing and I know he likes to get reviews, too. Thanks all. Take care and happy reading! _InuNimue_


	44. Pursuit Of Destruction

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to post this, but once you read it you might see why it took so long to write. Warning! If you think I've been mean so far, you ain't read nothing yet. Adam and I have really been going off on this story and I think you'll be quite surprised. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...only Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 43-Pursuit of Destruction 

_If Sango dies…what do I have left? What is there to live for?_ "Wind tunnel!"

Amaya jumped away from the howling winds and smirked. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Die!" the monk yelled, as he turned his palm toward his opponent. Hissing, the feline ran away from him when the wind pulled at her. "Damn you, you fiend!" he yelled as he ran after her, palm still pointing toward Amaya.

Amaya gave the monk chase, surprised at the human's amazing speed. She sprang from branch to branch, staying just beyond the reach of the void she eluded. She smirked as she heard the monk wincing.

Miroku missed a step, but continued chasing. With his other hand, he clutched his wrist to absorb some of the pain. _Damn! I can feel my wind tunnel ripping open. I need to catch her before it sucks me in… as long as I take her with me._ He used all of his energy to increase the speed of his sprint. "Amaya!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru peered coldly at Inuyasha, the hanyou's blood dripping from Tokijin's blade. "What do you say, little brother?" he asked, returning his sword to its sheath. "Why don't I kill you with my bare hands alone." 

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsueiga. "I'd like to see you try," he sneered. _I need to kill him soon. I won't be able to take too much more of this…oh, Kagome…_

"Now you die," Sesshoumaru declared. He charged at Inuyasha, drawing a flaming green claw back and swinging it at Inuyasha, who stepped aside just in time.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed his claws at Sesshoumaru, slicing deep into his back. As the youkai's blood stained the back of his white kimono, Inuyasha felt energized. He dug his claws into one of his many wounds and flung his arm at the injured Sesshoumaru. "Blades of Blood!" He looked on as several of the blades hit Sesshoumaru, wounding him further. "Alright!"

The stoic assassin turned to face Inuyasha, a light smirk quirking his lips. "Is that the best that you can do, little brother?"

"What?" Inuyasha howled as the energy whip hit him, knocking him back. He sat up shakily, staring at Sesshoumaru. _Damn._

_

* * *

_

"It's gonna be okay, Sango," the kitsune cub reassured her. The taijiya winced loudly as Shippo bandaged one of her many wounds. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle."

Sango's fingers barely moved as she struggled for even the slightest breath of air.

A twig snapped nearby and Shippo turned to see who was approaching. Before he could see, he was impaled and thrown into a rock, rendering him unconscious.

Sango managed to crack one eye open as a large shadow loomed over her. Her almond eyes moved up to see the face of none but her archrival. "No…" she whispered.

"Oh Sango," Naraku cooed. "You're dying, like you should have died with the rest of your infernal village. You are the last of the demon slayers, since you did show your brother, Kohaku, mercy. I, however, will not be so compassionate." With that tentacles wrapped around her and pulled her to his body, a bright light seeming to absorb her. He turned his head and saw Miroku and Amaya in the distance. He chuckles and stepped toward them.

* * *

Amaya jumped from a tree as it was uprooted, disappearing into Miroku's wind tunnel. She jumped again and Kirara pounced on her. A fire in her eyes, Amaya disappeared in a swirl of sakura, reappearing behind Miroku. She drew her blade from its sheath, slicing into Miroku's flesh.

The monk screamed in agony and his hand rose up toward the sky as he stumbled to one knee. Amaya quickly sheathed her katana and took a strong grip on Miroku's wrist. Using both hands, she began breaking his wrist down toward him.

"No!" he screamed, fighting her with all his might. "Not like this!"

* * *

Notes: Okay. I know, I know...There is no point for Naraku to absorb Sango. Just give it time. I promise it will make sense when I'm ready for it to. Please R&R. Adam is really curious as to how he did on the battle choreography...I think it's great, but more opinions are very welcome. Will get the next chapter posted very soon, I promise. Take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	45. Miroku's Suffering and Inuyasha's Pain

Notes: See...I told you I would update fast! I haven't had time lately, but this weekend I sat down and said, "Damnit, I'm going to write!"...so I did. Lol...Anyways, I know a lot of you are really confused by the last chapter, but that's the other reason why I got this up so fast. Answers are below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...only Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 44-Miroku's Suffering and Inuyasha's Pain

Amaya growled as she struggled with Miroku. Her emerald eyes darted forward as she noticed a strange scent on the air. _Who's that?_ she wondered.

"No!" Miroku screamed as he tried to make his way to his feet. As his knee struck the ground again, his eyes widened. Naraku appeared before the rivals and put his palm over Miroku's locking their fingers.

"Heh," he smirked as a bright light engulfed them momentarily, throwing Miroku and Amaya back.

* * *

"Dragonstrike!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsueiga and thrust it forward. "Backlash Wave!" He knelt down to catch his breath as the attack flew back at Sesshoumaru. He gasped when Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin, deflecting the attack. "What?"

The hanyou was met by a glowing green fist to the face, knocking him into a boulder. When he struck the rock, he lost his grip on Tetsueiga. He screamed as he felt the whip slash across his back repeatedly. Despite the brutality, the pain began dissipating as a strong pulse ran through his body.

"No." Sesshoumaru stopped his administrations and retracted the energy whip, drawing Sou-unga. _His scent has changed again. It's time_. He sent his energy into the sword. "Dragontwist-Ah!"

Sesshoumaru was knocked back as the transformed Inuyasha charged at him, slashing his claws wildly. Growling, he ran toward the Tetsueiga with a snarling Inuyasha on his tail. He swooped the sword up in his hand and slid to a stop, turning toward his brother. Inuyasha jumped at him, but Sesshoumaru thrust Tetsueiga at Inuyasha, the cold metal piercing his gut.

The hanyou spat up some blood as the blade cut through him. His red eyes returned to amber as he staggered back, sword still stuck completely through him He fell back to the ground, Tetsueiga propping him up to a sat up position. He peered up weakly to see Sesshoumaru standing before him, Sou-unga held before him horizontally. A gust of wind swirled around him and a faint red light seemed to radiate from him. "Now, Brother…at last you meet your demise."

* * *

Miroku raised his head and propped himself up on his elbows. He noticed that the winds seemed to stop. He looked at the palm of his right hand to see the wind tunnel had once again disappeared. He jumped up to his feet, staring angrily at Naraku.

"Damn you, Naraku!"

"Yes, I've taken away your greatest power. You cannot use it again to defeat me."

"You underestimate me, Naraku." Miroku charged at his enemy and swung his staff wildly at him. Right before the staff met Naraku between the eyes, Naraku vanished. "Damn you."

Naraku chuckled as he reappeared behind Amaya. The feline turned quickly, swinging her katana at Naraku.

"Wench." He stepped back, dodging the blade and thrust his tentacles through her body with lightning speed. When the final tentacle retracted, Amaya's emerald eyes rolled back and she dropped to her knees. When her face hit the hard dirt below, her blood seeped out of her and she struggled to gasp her final breath.

"How dare you, Naraku!" Miroku yelled. "You killed her."

"I see," Naraku cooed. "You wanted to kill her so you could avenge your precious Sango. Do not despair Miroku, for the neko did not kill her."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by Naraku's comment.

Naraku smirked and placed his hand on his abdomen, sinking in to his elbow. He slowly pulled it out and with his hand, the barely alive taijiya emerged from his body.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, desperately.

"Mi…ro…ku…" A sickening choking sound echoed through the monk's ears as he watched a large tentacle pierce Sango's chest, her head falling forward limply.

Tears formed in Miroku's eyes as he watched Naraku toss her body aside, without regard. "Weak human," he spat. The monk could not force any words out as he gaped at the evil youkai, who leaned down and took the Shikon no Tama from Amaya's corpse. He chuckled as he looked over the jewel. "Almost complete."

* * *

Notes: Okay, I already realize that I'm the most evil person to ever walk the earth...but doesn't it make for an intense story? Fear not, my friends...it's no where near over. I'm sorry if I made anyone cry in this chapter as I was not kind to Sango, but damn was it dramatic...I'm already working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up in a day or so. Please reveiw if you read this as Adam and I are both very curious about what you all think. Take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	46. Beginning of the Three Way Battle

Notes: I hope I didn't take too long to post this chapter. I know I left off in a really bad spot, with Sango dying and all. Well, I hope this makes up for it. :thinks for a second: Well, this might actually just make it worse...there's only really one way to find out. On to chapter 45!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...just Amaya...

* * *

Chapter 45-The Beginning of the Three-Way Battle

Inuyasha stared helplessly at Sesshoumaru. The cold youkai smirked at his brother. "Now, Inuyasha, you will witness my ultimate power." He wrapped his fingers around this hilt of Tokijin and held it in his hand opposite Sou-unga. He sent his energy into both of his swords, eyes glowing bright red. "Die…with Father's weak fangs!"

Sesshoumaru swung both swords down toward Inuyasha. A great purple light began swirling toward Inuyasha, blue lightning bolts crackling through it as the Dragontwister and Dragonstrike combined. Inuyasha could only look on as the massive wave of energy flew at him.

He closed his eyes and saw the face of Kagome in his mind. He managed to force a smile as the thought of being reunited with her entered his mind. "Kagome…"

The blast hit Inuyasha and he was thrown back, a strange blue light surrounding him. A small wave of energy surged through his body and he took the hilt of Tetsueiga in his hand, pulling it from his abdomen. He coughed more blood as the blade slid out. A strong pulse rang from Tensaiga and Inuyasha ceased to be seen, as his body was engulfed in a black fire.

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air. His eyes darted off to one side and he followed the scent.

* * *

A fire burned in the eyes of the weeping monk. "How could you!" he wailed as he charged at Naraku, desperately. Miroku fought furiously, sweeping the youkai off his feet, his back hitting the ground. Miroku lifted his staff above his head like a sword. "Now you die!" he screamed, a loud disturbance rocking the tops of the ridge they occupied. The enemies both looked to see a large blast headed toward them. _The Dragontwister! Damn, it's already to close…I won't be able to outrun it. _Miroku thought. With a yell, he thrust his staff downward toward Naraku's chest, only to meet the dirt below. "Coward!" _That figures._

He raised an arm to shield his face from the wind with his sleeve as he ran over to the body of the fallen taijiya. He cradled Sango gently in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes. He kissed her forehead once more and pulled her tight. "I love you, Sango…" he cried. "I'm coming, my love." He held her tight to his chest, rocking back and forth as the Dragontwister filled the ridge and swept over them.

* * *

"Whoa…what happened?" Shippo asked, dazed. He looked around and noticed a lot of dust on the air. As it cleared, his eyes widened at the sight of so much destruction. He yelped as he stopped himself from falling into the large crater formed by Sesshoumaru's attack. "Where is everyone? Where are all my friends? I have to find them. Transform!" The kitsune cub used his fox magic to search for the others.

* * *

Panting heavily, the hanyou lay back against a large tree. He forced his eyes open and winced as he took in a deep breath. He clutched his leg and moaned in agony. _Damnit! I think it's broken. What's this?_ He peered down into his lap and saw Tensaiga lying there. "Strange," he commented. He groaned as he forced himself to sheath Tetsueiga, which was still in his hand. Sitting up a bit, he took Tensaiga in his hand and held it before him.

His eyes softened as he looked over the blade. _Did Tensaiga save me? I know Sesshoumaru's attack should have killed me._ He returned the blade to its sheath and closed his eyes, resting his head back. "Thank you, Tensaiga."

He sighed as he felt his body slowly trying to heal itself. His body ached so severely, he could barely force himself to move. _Man, I really got messed up this time._ His mind wandered for a moment and, no matter how hard he fought it, the image of the raven-haired miko entered his mind. He pictured her glowing eyes, her radiant smile, her raging temper… "Kagome…" he whispered, a tear forcing its way from his eye. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

His ear twitched at a sound in the distance. He sniffed at the air and his eyes opened halfway. "Sesshoumaru." He tried to lift himself to his feet before his brother arrived, but only managed to get to one knee.

Inuyasha's amber eyes met with Sesshoumaru's malicious gaze. "Pathetic hanyou. You would rely on a sword to stay your life. Do not make the mistake of thinking that will protect you forever. I will simply have to reclaim what's mine."

"Well, Sesshoumaru," he started, rising from his knee and drawing Tetsueiga. "You're gonna have to rip it from my cold, dead claws."

"As you wish."

A foul snicker fell upon the air. "How marvelous. Two brothers battling, without a clue that the true threat approaches."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned toward Naraku's voice and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Sou-unga. "You dare challenge me."

Naraku appeared a few yards from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Finally, I will be able to kill Inuyasha. Then I will take your shards, Sesshoumaru, to complete the Shikon no Tama."

"Hmmm."

_Damn.

* * *

_

Notes: Okay, I'm pretty sure that just made it worse. I know I'm beyond evil, but doesn't that make the story that much more fun? Adam and I worked all night to finish this chapter, so I hope it turned out alright. Will get the next one posted asap. Please review. Thanks everyone. _InuNimue_


	47. Reunion of Three

Notes: Well, I got this chapter up a lot faster than I was expecting. This scene is mostly battle, so this is mainly Adam's creation. I just filled in the details and (hopefully) made it sound okay. I limited myself to one duel last night and I sat down with my pen and paper. I couldn't believe I finished the whole chapter last night, so I hope it turned out okay. Readers prepare to be shocked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but Amaya is my baby...you can't have her...lol...

* * *

Chapter 46-Reunion of Three

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. "You cannot defeat me, Naraku. I will be the one who kills Inuyasha."

Naraku chuckled. "You have always been over-confident, Sesshoumaru. What makes you think you can defeat me now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he charged at Naraku. "Poison claws!" Naraku moved to the side and wrapped several tentacles around his rival. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sliced through the tentacles to pieces with his whip. "As I've already stated, it will be I who kills Inuyasha."

As the two fought, the silver haired hanyou stood growling, furiously. _How dare they! They're fighting to decide who'll kill me? I'll show them!_ He felt a rush of energy flow through his veins and, suddenly, he didn't feel any pains from his wounds. He tightened his grip on Tetsueiga and his growl deepened greatly. He coughed lightly as the scent of Sango and Miroku's blood clouded his nose. _They're dead…I know it._ His eyes widened as she came into his mind again.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Inuyasha raged and screamed as he tried to hold back his demon blood, but it was useless. He could feel his human heart being pulled into Kaguya's mirror, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt two soft hands land on his chest and he viciously grabbed at the girl before him, digging his sharp claws into her shoulders. 

"Inuyasha!" she cried, leaning up on her toes and kissed his snarling lips.

_Kagome…_

He felt his rage slowly begin to subside as Kaguya's mirror cracked and his human heart was released. He relinquished his grip on Kagome as he returned to his hanyou self, leaning deeper into the kiss. Her scent intoxicated him as they slowly broke away.

* * *

Inuyasha trembled as more images of a happy Kagome and fond moments together flashed through his mind. He felt his heart sink deep into his chest as the final flashback entered his mind. 

Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back, running toward him. He tried to run toward her, but was unable to move.

_What's this?_

She stopped not far from him and he saw Amaya behind her. It seemed like slow motion as he watched the energy blast form before her and start flying toward Kagome.

_No!_

He mustered all of his energy to take a few steps toward her, but it was already too late. When the blast hit her, he found the strength to run…but he gained no ground. He watched on, again, as Amaya knelt down and stabbed Kagome's heart with her katana. Amaya disappeared and he finally reached the fallen miko. He held her in his arms and a tear fell from his eye.

"Kagome…"

* * *

A strong pulse ran through Inuyasha's body. 

Sesshoumaru forced Naraku back and stopped to sniff at the air. _His scent…it's changed again. But, it's different somehow._

Inuyasha's snarled as his fangs and claws grew, as always. A jagged purple stripe appeared on each cheek, as well. But his eyes were different. They were still his normal amber, but the whites of his eyes shone of a faint red.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother in disbelief. Somehow he had managed to transform with Tetsueiga still in his hands. Inuyasha snarled at Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? You almost look frightened of me," he taunted, showing full consciousness.

_He's learned to control his demon blood,_ he thought, a small sweat drop forming on his temple. "Hmm. You really think your new found powers will be enough to defeat me?"

"You'd better believe it."

Naraku reappeared and chuckled. "Ah, Inuyasha. I see you've finally gained the power to prove a formidable opponent. Too bad it won't be enough. I will delight even more in your death."

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, yelling at the top of his lungs. He pulled Tetsueiga back and started swinging down toward Naraku. Mid-swing, he was impaled by a tentacle, which sent him flying back toward Sesshoumaru. The cold assassin narrowed his eyes and drew Sou-unga from its sheath. He started to swing at Inuyasha, but the transformed hanyou turned in the air and their swords met. Inuyasha smirked cockily as he followed his sword thrust through with a right hook to the jaw.

Sesshoumaru flew to the side, landing on his feet. He wiped a small drop of blood from his lip with his hand. "You draw my blood, Inuyasha," he said, seeming surprised. He smiled and a fire burned in his amber eyes. "Die!"

Several tentacles suddenly attacked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and they both began slicing at them. In stereo, the brothers thrust their swords down and sent energy blasts from their swords at Naraku. The blasts hit Naraku and his body was all but destroyed.

As the clumps of flesh began to pulsate and slowly move together, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked eyes. Without a word, they charged at each other. Sesshoumaru slashed his claws at Inuyasha. "Poison claws!"

Inuyasha's hand began glowing with a strange red fire as he returned he attack of his brother. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Sesshoumaru jumped back and sent his whip at Inuyasha, but Tetsueiga blocked it. Inuyasha jumped at Sesshoumaru and they locked blades. The taiyoukai smirked.

"It is useless, Inuyasha. You cannot defeat me."

Inuyasha chuckled and dug his claws into his arm. "Blades of Blood!"

Sesshoumaru lifted an arm in an attempt to shield himself in some way as several blades struck him. As he began lowering his arm, he was met by a hard shoulder to the gut by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru went flying back into a large boulder, crumbling it. No sooner than he hit, two tentacles shot at his forehead, the two jewel shards sent flying into the air.

Inuyasha gasped and jumped at the shards, but another tentacle burst from the ground. It pierced his thigh and wrapped around it, slamming him hard into the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the jewel shards hit the ground far from him. He watched as Naraku started walking toward them and he saw the large jewel shard in his hand.

_No!_

As Naraku took one step, he grabbed his side and bent over, screaming in agony. He dropped down to one knee and clutched his side hard, biting his lip. "What's…happening?" He let out a horrendous wail and a large section of his side seemed to explode, a large chunk of flesh landing a few feet away. Naraku knelt in pain as he collected himself.

Inuyasha rose shakily to his feet, as the tentacle had retracted, and he took a step forward. His ear twitched at the sound of a muffled battle cry was suddenly heard. The flesh suddenly erupted and a bright golden flame burned. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and looked on as the light began to fade and demon took shape. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

"Father…?"

* * *

Notes: Okay...please...was ANYONE expecting that? If you were...bravo:gives standing ovation: But now what will happen? Suddenly, there is a ray of hope in the hanyou's eyes. I will try not to take too long on the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. Please review if you read this chapter. Adam and I put a lot of hard work into this chapter and I actually rewrote parts several times, so we're really curious as to how we did. Take care readers andI will try to update soon. Hopefully Monday, but no promises... _InuNimue_


	48. InuTaisho

Notes: Sorry...this chapter took a bit longer to finish than I expected. I was having problems with parts of it and...well...okay, so I've been dueling quite a bit. That and Wrestlemania was this last Sunday, along with the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony on Saturday. And I'm sorry, but this year, I found the HOF very important as Vicki Guerrero accepted the induction of her late husband, Eduardo (Eddie) Guerrero. But aside from that...I wrote this up as fast as I could. Adam helped a lot with this chapter as I'm sure you will see. Well, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was that brilliant, no...I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 47-Inutaisho 

Inutaisho stared furiously at Naraku, claws clinched to strike. With a growl he spoke, strongly. "You dare assume your pathetic powers could harness and control my own? You were sadly mistaken. Now, I will show you the true meaning of power." A wind swirled around him as his eyes flashed red.

Naraku gaped as the great lord transformed into his true inu youkai form. He snarled in response. "We'll see who's superior in power," he said, as he transformed into a large spider.

Sesshoumaru trembled with anger. His grip on Sou-unga tightened greatly, as he returned the blade to its sheath. "You dare challenge anyone but I, Father? I am your opponent!" he yelled, his eyes red. He roared as he transformed in response to the other two youkai.

Inuyasha fumed with anger. _They don't even consider me a worthy opponent! Damn them! Well…I should rest while I have the chance._ He groaned from his wounds and started sniffing at the air. He quirked his eyebrow in surprise at the familiar scent. "Shippo…?"

* * *

"Good! He's finally coming," Shippo exclaimed, frantically. "Come on, Inuyasha! Hurry up!" 

The hanyou reached Shippo and took a knee beside him. He jumped up, latching on to Inuyasha's shin. "Inuyasha…what's going on? I was protecting Sango and I think I got knocked out. I'm sorry. I don't know where she is anymore…or anyone else," he cried.

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he set his hand atop Shippo's head. He peered over the top of the bush Shippo had been hiding behind, toward a large cloud of dust. _At least they're busy fighting each other._

"Is anyone left?" Shippo asked as he climbed off Inuyasha's leg, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I don't know, Shippo," he answered, honestly. "Hey, I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at his friend. "Hey! What happened, Inuyasha? You look like you're full demon!"

"I don't know. But right now, I need you to go and find the others. Get them all together…in fact, bring them all to where Kagome fell. Even if they didn't survive, please. Can you do that for me, Shippo?"

"Yeah…sure. What are you gonna do, Inuyasha? You look really hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just find the others."

"Okay." Shippo jumped up and transformed in his puff of smoke.

As he floated off, Inuyasha looked on toward the three demons and rose to his feet. He took in a deep breath and stepped toward them.

* * *

Inutaisho opened his mouth and a bright green light blazed. He roared and shot a blast at Naraku, one of the spider's legs flying from his body. Inutaisho looked up to see Sesshoumaru just before his son pounced on him, slamming him hard into the ground. Angrily, he sunk his teeth into Sesshoumaru's arm, acid saliva burning the flesh. Sesshoumaru jumped back, roaring in anger and agony. 

Just as Inutaisho was about to pounce on his son, he was pummeled by energy blasts from Naraku. The evil youkai did not relent until he saw that a bright golden barrier was protecting his rival. Frustrated, he ceased his attack and advanced. Before he got far, he was struck by a large energy blast from the taiyoukai, throwing him far until he slammed into a large cliff-face. Inutaisho pounced on Naraku and slashed at him with his sharp claws. Naraku tried to mount an offense, but the inu youkai was too powerful. After a hard slash, Inutaisho jumped back and a grin seemed to form on his lips. He sent a large energy blast from his mouth as another similar blast passed by him both striking Naraku.

Naraku was crushed between the force of the blasts and the solid cliff-face, knocking him out. As he transformed back to his more-human form, the two enormous youkai locked eyes. Growling, Sesshoumaru charged at his father, who turned his back to his son and impaled him with his tail. Sesshoumaru was forced hard to the ground, a large crated forming where he landed. Sesshoumaru returned to his normal form as Inutaisho began to glow of a golden fire, before he also returned to his previous form.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight before him. "It's about time! Good thing I've had a little time to catch my breath and heal up a little." He rose to his feet and ran out toward them. He ran up to his father from behind, stopping beside him and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, who was off to one side. Inutaisho glared at Naraku, who was barely up to one knee.

"Forgive me, Son."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha asked, as he felt a tug. He looked down in time to see his father's hand take Tetsueiga from its sheath and, in the same motion, swung it at Naraku.

"Windscar!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked on wide-eyed as they watched the most powerful windscar either had ever witnessed. Naraku did not have time to dodge the blast before it struck him, engulfing his body in bright yellow light.

"No!" he screamed as his body was completely vaporized, the Shikon no Tama gently hitting the ground where he fell.

* * *

Notes: So...how was that? Three giant demons fighting eachother and Naraku...well, I think he may have just died this time. What do you think? Well, I already started working on the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait too long to see what's going on in the twisted brains of Adam and I...lol...Please review if you read this. I couldn't ever tell you how great it is to get a review, good or bad. I think it even helps me write faster. Well, thank you to all that have reviewed up to this point...especially my regular reviewers.You keep me writing when I get stuck and might normally drop it. Thank you. Anyways, take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	49. True Power Revealed

Notes: Alright, this chapter is going to be quite a bit shorter than the ones I've posted lately. But this one kind of needed to stand alone. But rather than tell you about it, I will let the chapter speak for itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha...I'm just borrow them...lol...

* * *

Chapter 48-True Power Revealed

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked on at their father as he followed through with his windscar by swinging Tetsueiga around so he cradled the blunt edge of the blade in his arm. Inutaisho turned and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"You're next," he declared, calmly. He glanced at Inuyasha. "You know what to do, Son. You have the power to use it."

"Huh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. _Oh._ "Yeah…okay, Father."

Inutaisho then stared ahead at his eldest son. "You leave me no choice, my son. I have to destroy you. Forgive me." He turned his wrist, swinging Tetsueiga before him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he drew Sou-unga in response. "It will be my greatest honor and pleasure to meet you in battle, Father. Allow me to finally prove that I am the superior warrior."

Inutaisho smirked. "Hmm."

* * *

Shippo sat crying, as a clearly sad Kirara moved the lifeless Sango and Miroku off her back so they lay beside Kagome. A fire burned around her as she shrunk down to her smaller form. "Mew!" she cried, curling up next to Sango. 

"I can't…believe…they're all…dead!" Shippo wept. "It's just not…fair!"

"Shippo!" he heard a voice calling from the distance.

He turned his head and saw Inuyasha approaching. When the hanyou reached them, he frowned as he looked on at his three human friends lying there, before him. He sighed and bowed his head in respect.

A strong pulse burst from Tensaiga as he stood. He moved his eyes to the sword just in time to see it pulse again. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and reluctantly, drew the blade. He looked up at Kagome, Miroku, and Sango and could see that the demons of hell had not yet taken their souls. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he drew the sword back, over his shoulder.

_Please let this work. _"KAGOME!" he screamed, as he thrust the sword down into the ground. A bright white light radiated from Tensaiga's blade and erupted up from the ground as far as Inuyasha could see. His amber eyes trembled as he looked down to see the evil imps turn to dust as the light passed over them.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. "What did you just do?"

He sighed and lowered his head in dismay. _It didn't work. Kagome…_A soft moan was heard and the three youkai turned in time to see two chocolate eyes slowly crack open.

"Ka…gome?"

"Inu…yasha…" a weak voice trembled.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he dropped to his knees and swept her up in his arms. "Kagome."

Only a moment later, Sango and Miroku also opened their eyes and struggled to sit up. They turned toward each other and their eyes met. Without a word, the two embraced quickly and tightly.

"Sango, my darling."

"Miroku."

"I'll never let go of you again, Sango. I promise."

Sango smiled.

"YAY! THEY'RE BACK!" Shippo exclaimed, dancing happily.

"MEW!" Kirara also celebrated.

The young miko looked up at Inuyasha, her strength slowly returning. "Inuyasha…you used Tensaiga, didn't you?"

"Uh huh," he answered. "I had to bring you back, Kagome."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…for everything. I was wrong about Amaya…I was wrong about you. Can you ever forgive me, Inuyasha?"

They hanyou's eyes softened as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Kagome…there is nothing to forgive. I love you."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

They stared deep into each other's eyes, every breath trembling. Slowly, they moved closer together and Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck as they met in a passionate lip lock.

* * *

Notes: AWW! Wasn't that sweet? Like I said, this one kind of needed to stand alone. Never fear, faithful readers. The story is NOT over. I know this sounds kinda like an ending, but don't forget...Sesshoumaru still has Sou-unga and Inutaisho is fighting him right now. What could possibly happen next? What crasy twists or suprises have Adam and I cooked up beyond this? Scary questions, huh? Lol...This weekend, Adam and I are going to be cooped up in a car for a few hours, so I'm sure we'll get a lot of writting done. I hope everyone has a great weekend, and please review if you read this. Thank you. _InuNimue_


	50. An Enemy Revived

Notes: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life lately has been hell, let me tell you. Not long after we posted the last chapter, Adam lost his job and that made it really hard for either of us to be creative enough to even write out one page. But all is good now. He got a new job (and a better one at that). So, we should be back to my regular updates if all goes as planned. We'll see...Well, without any further ado...let's get on with what you've been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 49-An Enemy Revived

A great white light erupted from the ground and passed over the land. As it passed over a fallen body, a pair of emerald eyes shot open. Shakily, she rose to her feet and pat the dust from her kimono. She reached down and picked up her katana, returning it to its sheath. With a smile gracing her lips, she summoned her sakura blossoms. "Now, to kill Inuyasha."

* * *

"Come on, they're just ahead," Inuyasha stated, turning to see his friends not far behind him. Suddenly, he was struck in the shoulder by what looked like a sacred arrow, slamming his back into a tree. As his vision faded, he looked up to see Amaya standing in the distance still lowering her bow.

The feline smirked. _Good. I still possess some of Kagome's spiritual powers._ She begn to step toward them, dropping her bow to the ground and drawing her katana.

"Amaya!" Kagome cried.

She turned quickly and ran toward Inuyasha, in an attempt to free him. A sakura blossom came into view and she felt a fist strike her hard in the jaw, throwing her back far so her face slid on the ground as she landed. Amaya grinned as she rose her katana and turned toward Sango and Miroku.

"Once I've killed Inuyasha, I will deal with you, pathetic humans," Amaya said, coldly.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Just before it struck her, Amaya vanished, reappearing behind Miroku.

"Look out, Miroku!" Sango yelled.

He turned I time to block a slice of her claws with his staff. He successful blocked two more attempts, but was caught off guard by a stiff kick to his chin sending him barrelling back.

"Miroku! You bitch!" Sango yelled, drawing her katana and slicing at Amaya's neck. Before the blade struck, she disappeared again in her sakura blossoms taking form once more behind Kagome, who was still struggling back to her feet. With a shrug she spoke, "I guess I'll just take care of you now. This time you won't come back." She rose her blade over her head, holding it firmly in both hands.

"Heartscar!" Shippo cried, as he bravely jumped onto Amaya's back and sund his fangs into the feline's neck. He gripped as hard as he possibly could, but he still wasn't strong enough. Amaya took a hold of his hair and threw him over her shoulder in a snapmare motion, slicing his back with her blade as he flew. The helpless kitsune cried as he struck a tree and fell to the ground, limply.

"I'm...sorry..." he whispered. "I tried..." The young fox slipped into unconsciousness.

As Amaya sliced Shippo's back, she was struck hard by Miroku's staff in her side. The force of the blow sent her slamming into a tree.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Amaya managed to duck just before Sango's weapon cut down the tree she stood before along with several others in the immediate area. As she looked up, she growled deeply at the sight of Kagome's hand on the arrow as it disappeared. Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and the whites turned a crimson red and he roared with rage. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome. Do me a favor and stay back, okay?" He turned quickly. "Sango! Miroku! Protect Kagome for me. I'm gonna kill this wench."

"I'd like to see you try," Amaya chuckled.

Inuyasha charged at Amaya, raising his sharp claws. As Amaya raised her katana and took a step forward, Inuyasha was struck by a blue energy blast, knocking him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Amaya ran toward the others and swung her blade at them, but Miroku blocked her attacks with his staff. Inuyasha rose to his feet and looked over to the source of the blast. he saw Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho fight very close now.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! I know that was you!"

The cold youkai diverted his attention to Inuyaha for a moment, allowing Inutaisho an opening. With a glowing green fist he punched Sesshoumaru in the cheek and ripped Sou-unga from his hand as he was thrown back, slamming into a thick grove of trees. Inutaisho turned toward Inuyasha and called out to him.

"Take this, my son," he said as he threw Tetsueiga to him, which stuck in the ground only inches from the hanyou's feet. Amaya's ear twitched at the sound of Inutaisho's voice and she jumped back from the battle with Sango and Miroku and looked on in disbelief. _How the hell is he alive? _"You will need this to defeat your sister."

"My what?" he asked in shock. "You're telling me I have a sister?"

Amaya laughed, catching Inuyasha's attention. "You mean you really didn't know?" she asked, sarcastically. "Baka hanyou otouta."

"You!" he sneered, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of Tetsueiga and pulled it from the ground. "Die!"

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called out. "Do not underestimate her. Unlike Sesshoumaru, Amaya takes after her mother. She is a very powerful sorceress."

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm sure I'll have no problem with a scheming witch liker her. I WILL kill you, Amaya."

"Hmm. We'll see about that," Amaya purred.

* * *

Notes: So, right when everything was starting to look better...I go and revive Amaya! What the hell is wrong with me? I don't know, really...but it's Adam's fault too! Lol...we actually sat down and were determined to get at least once chapter finished this weekend, and (YAY!) we did. I hope it turned out okay...Please review if you read this so I know that everyone hasn't given up hope on us. Thanks a lot. Take care and happy reading. I'll have another chapter up very soon. Promise! _InuNimue_


	51. Family Feud

Notes: Wow! Wasn't that quick? It's been quite a while since I've been able to post mulitiple chapters in one day. Like I said, we sat down determined to write and VOILA! Anyways, time to get into a little more fighting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 50-Family Feud 

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Amaya's as Inutaisho appraoched, stopping several feet from Inuyasha. "I wished it wouldn't ever have to come down to this," Inutaisho sighed, as Sesshoumaru approached near Amaya. "The two of you truly are evil...and for that, you must be stopped."

"I have already stated, Father...I will be the victor!" He drew Tokijin from its sheath and charged at his father, who ran parellel with him. Their swords clashed many times as they battled.

Amaya held her katana before her as Inuyasha powered up for his windscar. "Now that I'm able to control my powerful demon blood, I should have no problem at all defeating the likes of you."

"Hah! You don't even know what I'm capable of yet. For example..." She raised her katana high above her head, blade reaching toward the sky and she started chanting. The sky suddenly went black with dark clouds, lightning flashing through them. A tornado formed that connected with Amaya's blade, drawing the storm into her blade. When the final cloud had been absorbed Amaya smirked as she thrust her blade at Inuyasha. A huge mass of lightning bolts shot out, surrounding Inuyasha in a giant rotating sphere.

"What?"

He screamed in agony as the bolts collapsed around him, sending waves of electiricity flowing through his body. He stood panting as smoke rose up from his charred clothes and body.

"Damn you!" he growled.

"You think that was bad?" Amaya mocked. "I've shown you nothing of my true power."

_Damn.

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin down hard, the blade clashing with Sou-unga's. Inutaisho growled as he released an energy whip, similar to Sesshoumaru's. It wrapped around his son's wrist and he yanked back on it, nearly ripping Sesshoumaru's arm from his body...Tokijin sent flying through the air. The taiyoukai caught his son's swords before it struck the ground. With Tokijin in one hand and Sou-unga in the other, he held her arms outwards from his sides with the blades pointing up toward the sky.

"Coward," Sesshoumaru muttered. "You would slay me unarmed?"

"I will now show you an ultimate attack, my son." He rose his arms up until the tips of the blades touched. A purple ball of energy began forming, flowing like a living liquid. Inutaisho smirked as he lowered the swords in unison and held them before him, pointing toward Sesshoumaru. "Ono no Meikai!" The purple ball of energy disappeared and immediately began forming around Sesshoumaru, leaving the the youkai completely defenseless. At the tips of the swords the Dragontwister formed, combining with the Dragonstrike. The large blast made it's way toward Sesshoumaru, throwing his now tattered body back before he hit the ground hard.

* * *

Kagome looked up suddenly, eyes widened, setting her hand on Sango's shoulder. The taijiya turned in response, Miroku's curiosity also peaking. 

"What is it, Kagome?" she asked.

"I sense the Shikon no Tama!"

* * *

Notes: Okay, that's the last one for today. I am already working on the next chapter, so don't worry...it shouldn't be long before I'm able to post another one. I'd say a matter of days this time, not months. I hope this is still interesting...but if it's not...it will be soon. The next chapter will make all of you very suprized. Adam and I have really worked hard on this and I think that it shows...at least, I hope it does. Well, please review if you read this so Adam and I know how we're doing. Thanks guys and take care. _InuNimue_


	52. The Wish

Notes: Alright! It only took me a couple days to get this chapter up. My life has been really hectic lately and (the last few days, in an attempt to relax) we've been dueling seriously, so that's been taking up a lot of time. Dude...three-, four-, and five-way duels are intense. Anyways, enough about that. I want to thank the people that did actually review to the last two chapters and a special thanks to those who sent me notes making sure I was still alive. That means a lot to me, guys...thank you. I tried to get this chapter up quickly just for you. The next chapter should prove interesting like all the others past and hopefully it came out okay. Anyways, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 51-The Wish 

"There!"

Kagome ran up to where the large portion of the Shikon no Tama lay, picking it up as Sango and Miroku caught up. She dropped to one knee before the final two shards, which lay only feet away. With a smile, she collected the shards and set them gently into the jewel, cupping her hands around them as she started a quick chant below her breath. A pink glow seemed to eminate from her hands until her chant slowed and it slowly faded. She stood and turned toward her friends with a twinkle in her eye. She opened her hands before her, cradling the Shikon no Tama.

"It's finally complete," she sighed. "Let's get back to Inuyasha. He needs to see this."

"Right," they responded.

* * *

"We're almost there," Miroku said, running through the trees. "Oh no!" 

"What?" Kagome asked, speeding up to see Inuyasha laying face-down on the ground. "Inuyasha!" she cried as he shakily rose up to one knee. He looked up and his eyes grew wide suddenly.

"KAGOME NO!" he screamed, reaching out for her.

Kagome let out a cry as she felt an arm wrap tight around her waist and she felt herself get lifted up into the trees, jumping up high in the branches. A hand gripped her arm hard, almost bruising it, and spun her around fast. She gasped as her gaze met with two burning emerald eyes, glaring holes through her the back of her skull.

"Amaya!" she exclaimed, taking a small step back in shock. Her foot started to slide off of the large branch as she stepped back, but Amaya released her arm and tangled her claws into a large chunk of Kagome's hair above her neck. She pulled the miko back onto the branch and pulled down on the hair, forcing Kagome's head back so that she could not look away from Amaya's piercing gaze.

"Thank you, Kagome," Amaya purred, raising a palm before Kagome's face. She smiled as a bright flash of light made Kagome's eyes roll back, her body falling limp beneath Amaya's tight grip on her hair. The feline dropped the miko so her body slumped over the branch as she opened one hand before her, revealing the completed Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet after a moment, staring at his father deep in the eyes. "Your ultimate attack is weak, Father. As are you." His eyes flashed red, a wind swirling around him as he transformed. He roared loudly, acid dripping from his jowls.

Inutaisho slid Tokijin into his obi and sheathed Sou-unga. "Come at me, Son," he challenged.

Sesshoumaru grinned before lunging at the taiyoukai, who jumped up just before Sesshoumaru pounced. Mid-air, a glow surrounded Inutaisho as he transformed and sunk his fangs deep into Sesshoumaru's neck. With a loud roar, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and slammed back on the ground as hard as he could. Inutaisho relinquished his grip when his son landed on him with great force. Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru jumped to his paws and shot a blast of energy from his mouth point-blank at his father. Inutaisho swiped his claws at Sesshoumaru's stomach, slicing deeply, as the blast struck him in the face.

* * *

Amaya smiled as she held the Shikon no Tama before her between her two index fingers in a pyramid shape. She closed her eyes as she began a quick chant. A brilliant, twinkling pink light filled the forest and the sky and a strong breeze swirled about her. Suddenly, her claws and fangs started slowly lengthening and the pink strands of her hair faded to a deep crimson red. She slowed her chant and she opened her eyes which were now red, rather than their normal emerald. She began to levitate over the trees as her aura spread and eminated from her body in an ominous red and black haze. A blinding white light erupted from the jewel as it turned to stone and fell to the ground below. Amaya laughed hysterically as she felt the power coursing through her body. _Incredible_, she thought.

Inuyasha stood, looking up at his opponent as Sango and Miroku approached from behind. "What just happened?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm afraid she may have used the Shikon no Tama," Miroku stated, reluctantly.

"WHAT?"

"I think he's right," Sango added. "The jewel has been completed and it was in Kagome's possession when Amaya took her."

"Damnit! I thought I told you two to protect her!" He turned back towards Amaya. "Now listen, witch! I've had it with you laying your hands on my mate! Now get down here and fight me!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho faced eachother, growling fiercely as a bright pink light not far off caught their attention. The two youkai reluctantly reduced down to their human forms. Sesshoumaru growled, flexing his claws with a look of disgust donning his features. "It's Amaya," he cooed. "I can feel it. She's placed a wish on the jewel." 

"I agree, my son," Inutaisho said, turning quickly. They both ran toward the light and came upon Inuyasha just as the blinding flash passed through the area.

* * *

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as a hand rested on it. To his suprize, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were both standing behind him. 

"You two here to help?" Sango asked, earnestly.

"That we are," Inutaisho answered.

"Feh, I got this," Inuyasha muttered.

"You are mistaken, otouta," Amaya chuckled casually, staring down at the five companions from the sky. "You will need all the help you can get in this fight. But no matter...for you will never be able to defeat me, Amaya, the most powerful sorceress ever!" several bolts of lightning crackled down as she made this proclamation. She pointed her claws downward and lightning seemed to flash around her fingers. Energy blasts suddenly started raining down from the sky, striking the ground around them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up through the mass of branches and swooping her up in his arms just before the branch she'd occupied was obliterated. When the blasts finally stopped, he lay her down beside a tree out of the way and turned toward his sister, growling fiercly. _Damnit. She made a wish on the Shikon no Tama? How the hell are we supposed to beat her now?_

_

* * *

_

Notes: So, what do you think now? Just when you thought it might end soon and that Sesshoumaru was actually the main bad guy...Amaya makes a wish on the jewel. I don't know if there are going to be anymore really plot twists, per se...but you never know. Honestly, this is the main battle of this story so it should be resolving in about 10 chapters or so. I'll be very sad when this ends, but we'll get a new story up soon enough. But please...if you read this, take a moment to review. Whether you loved it, hated it, or were indifferent to it...I'd like to hear how we did. Adam and I really put a lot of work into this and we like to get feed-back. Thanks everyone. Take care and happy reading. _InuNimue_


	53. Deadly Games

Notes: I have to say, I was honestly disappointed by the number of reviews I've received for the last few chapters. For those of you who don't know, more reviews generally equal faster updates. I want to give a special thank you to my regular reviewers, you know who you are (I'd list them, but I don't want to accidentally leave anyone out). You guys are the greatest and thank you very much for all your support. I hope you enjoy the new chapter as I wrote it as fast as I could just for you guys. Please let me know what you think. Adam and I have really worked hard on this story. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 52-Deadly Games 

"Amaya! What have you done?" Inutaisho demanded.

"I have placed my wish on the Shikon no Tama," she stated, coldly. "You question me for the last time, Father. You have always underestimated me...but no more. My powers have now far surpassed your own. I shall be victorious, for I...Amaya...am now the most powerful sorceress ever to live!"

"You have truly disappointed me," Inutaisho frowned.

"How dare you lecture me!" she sneered. The feline flexed her claws and pointed them down at her opponents. "Yami Tsume no Takai!" Needles rained down from her claws, piercing the ground and nearby trees. They were able to dodge most of the needles, but some did graze and stick into their flesh.

Inutaisho turned to Sesshoumaru and pulled Tokijin from his obi, throwing it to his son. "We will resolve our differences later, Son," the taiyoukai declared.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response as he held Tokijin before him horizontally, blue lightning bolts crackling around the blade. "I will end this once and for all. Dragonstrike!"

Amaya outstretched her arms and began chanting quickly. When the Dragonstrike struck her, the blast swirled around her several times before shooting back down at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai jumped to the side growling, fiercly.

Amaya smirked at Sesshoumaru, disgust boiling in her crimson eyes. "You never could defeat me, Brother. To think that you still persist. You are just as rash as that low-life hanyou."

"You dare compare HIM with ME?"

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked.

Amaya drew her katana and cradled the blade in her free hand. She closed her eyes and began to chant, the blade eminating a purple glow.

"No!" Inutaisho yelled, his eyes wide as he took one step forward.

"What now?" Inuyasha sighed.

"She's breaking the seal! I hoped she hadn't discovered the true origin of that fang."

Sesshoumaru turned his head quickly toward his father. "You bestowed HER with a fang?"

"I don't know how she aquired it," Inutaisho explained. "But that blade was forged of the fang of Ryoukotsei. I asked Totosai to forge it for me before I died. She must have claimed it for herself."

"That's right, Father," Amaya stated. "While you fell dying, I followed that old man and waited for him to complete the sword, but he managed to seal it before I made my move. I've spent years attempting to unlock the seal, and at last, that day has come." She closed her eys and the glow eminating from her katana brightened and it started to stretch, straightening out into a staff of sorts. The purple glow gathered at the tip of the blade as the transformation completed. She held the large steel rod above her head, the glass orb at the top glowing a deep, foreboding purple. "Not only did I break the seal, but I possess the power to unlock its true potential. Behold." She spun the staff between her fingers quickly as it started glowing and began to transform again. She flung it down at her opponents as it grew into a large boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!"

The three youkai jumped to dodge the weapon, Inutaisho sweeping Sango and Miroku up and setting them down near Kagome. "Thank you for all you've done up to now, but if you place any value on your lives at all, you will stay back from this point on. You cannot survive against Amaya." He leapt back to his sons and Sango stepped forward.

"Sango stop!" Miroku pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The taijiya turned to Miroku, frustrated. "I can't just stand here and do nothing. I'm a demon slayer, first and foremost."

"No Sango," he argued, his expression soft. "First and foremost you are Sango, my love...who just happens to be an extrordinary warrior. But the true warrior knows when to back down, as you always have in times past. Right now, your duty is with me to protect Kagome."

Sango's eyes wandered over to Kagome, who still lie unconscious where Inuyasha left her. "I suppose you're right," she sighed.

* * *

Inutaisho returned just as the staff returned to Amaya's hand. Holding one hand near the bottom, she ran her hand over the cold steel. With a glow, a blade began forming as the staff transformed into a magnificent katana with black tsuka-ito, black kashira, and silver tsuba that grew out like ivy. The blade eminated the same ominous purple that its orb had. She held the blade before herself, horizontally as blue lightning bolts crackled about the blade. 

"No way!" Inuyasha cried.

_How dare she..._ Sesshoumaru growled.

"Dragonstrike!" Amaya thrust the sword down and sent the blast downward.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the blast and swung Tetsueiga with all his might. "Backlash Wave!"

Angered, Amaya vanished in her sakura petals, reappearing feet from Inuyasha. He turned toward her as she swung her sword downwards. "Windscar!"

He moved Tetsueiga before himself just in time to block the blast. "You're not gonna live to regret that!" he growled. He swung Tetsuegia at Amaya and theirh blades clashed. The stood fast, their swords pushing hard against eachother as Sesshoumaru touched down behind Amaya and slashed at her.

"Poison Claws!"

Amaya side-stepped just in time and Sesshoumaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Damnit!" the hanyou wailed, grabbing his shoulder. He looked at Amaya and swung his claws at her. "Blades of Blood!"

Amaya dodged the many flying blades and transformed her sword in to a bow, an arrow materializing in her hand. She drew the bow and shot the arrow, then three more quickly. The arrows pierced Inuyasha's clothing through each sleeve and pant leg, pinning him to a tree.

"Damn you!" he sneered, as he struggled to break loose.

"Amaya lowered the bow as it returned to its katana form. She began slowly stepping toward him, raising the blade. "And now, Inuyasha...you will be the first to die."

* * *

Notes: Man...will I ever stop with the cliffies:thinks hard for a minute: Nah...probably not. They're too much fun. By the way, "Yami Tsume no Takai" would translate into "Dark Claws of Death". It's the best I could come up with so I hope it isn't too stupid. : ) Please reveiw...Adam and I still like to hear how we're doing. Thanks. _InuNimue_


	54. Battle of Chaos

Notes: Man, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Really...I didn't mean for it to take that long. But, hey...it's finally here! YAY! Lol...well, it isn't a very long chapter. But I'll be posting the next one very soon, so...Anyways...Let's get on with chapter 53...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 53-Battle of Chaos 

Amaya advanced on Inuyasha, both growling deeply with their eyes locked. She stopped before him and smirked. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She started to swing her sword at his neck and he braced for the impact.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's clothes ripped at the arrows as the beads began to glow and he was forced to the ground hard, narrowly avoiding the blade as it stuck into the truck of the tree. He looked up at her, scowling.

_Ka...gome... _"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He flung his claws up toward Amaya, but she vanished just before they cut into her porcelain skin. "Damn! Where the- Aah!" he screamed as he was engulfed by a large purple enrgy blast from behind. The force of the blast flung him forward hard and he rolled over himself several times before managing to make it back to his feet, turning to face the source of the blast. "You coward," he growled.

Amaya smirked, standing with her arms crossed against her chest. She swung her tail about playfully as her eyes began to glow. "You dare insult me!" She uncrossed her arms and held them out a bit at her sides, katana held firmly in her right hand. She leapt forward flying horizontally toward Inuyasha with great speed. She swung her blade at him and it clashed with Tetsueiga as she flew by. She turned around mid-air and kicked off of a tree to fly back toward him. She twirled the sword between her fingers and it glowed brightly as it transformed again, a second blade of equal length emerging from the tsuka. As she reached him she swung it at him once and he blocked it, sending the other blade flying at him as she followed through. He screamed as it sliced deep into his left arm, almost down to the bone.

He staggered back and dropped Tetsueiga as he reached, clutching his arm. He dropped down to one knee, his mind already clouding from the amount of blood flowing from the wound. He looked up and saw Amaya flying toward him again and reached down with a bloody hand, gripping Tetsueiga with all his might. _Almost..._

"Dragonstrike!" The bright blue blast burst through the trees and seemed to engulf Amaya.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru!"

"Hmp."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Amaya appeared before him, shaking her head. "Now, now. That was uncalled-for."

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and sent his energy whip shooting toward Amaya, but she caught it in her left hand. She smirked as her fingers began to glow and a charge was sent up through the whip, electrocuting Sesshoumaru. He quickly retracted the whip and took a step back, regaining his balance.

"Insolent wench!" he growled, as he charged at her neck with glowing green claws. Amaya jumped to the side quickly and turned her wrist, sending one of her blades slicing deep into Sesshoumaru's back. Angry, the taiyoukai spun around swinging Tokijin at her, but it met with Amaya's ready katana. The pressed their blades together for a moment, eyes locked on eachother. After a moment of stalemate, they jumped back simultaneously.

As Amaya touched down, she turned quickly to her side. She scowled as InuTaisho lunged at her, once again, in his transformed state.

* * *

Notes: I'm sorry...I guess the way this story is going, it's really hard to end a chapter without a cliffie. Well, at least it's fun, too. :big smile: Sorry it took so long for the update...life, no da? But...hey...what can you do? I hope this chapter came out okay as I actually sat down last night determined to finish this chapter and I'm so glad that it actually happened. Please review...we're getting awfully close to the end of the story and I'm curious how it's doing. Anyways, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter so I can post it on Monday, as it's already almost done. Thanks and take care. _InuNimue_


	55. Apologies

I know it has been a terribly long time since I was last able to update my story and for that I sincerly apologize. Right after my last post my work installed a web nanny that prevented me from accessing this sight. Really crappy, huh??? Unfortunately, we are still working on the ending for this story but have been reluctant to finish since I won't be able to update it anyways. I came down to my dad's place for the night (he lives out of town) and I didn't bring the next chapter with me as I just didn't think about it and didn't expect to have some time to play on the internet. I just wanted to give you all an update on how we're doing and why we disappeared for so long. Unfortunately it's going to be quite a while again before I have access to a computer as I actually just enlisted into the army. I will be leaving for basic training in just over a month and I hope to be able to continue posting my story shortly after that. It should be really cool. In case you are wondering, Adam is also doing good. He's helping me complete the story and we're nearly finished. There is going to be about 10 or so more chapters to finish it up and then we'll start writing the next one, which I hope will be even better than this one. I really want to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed it (like, love, or hate it) and I especially want to thank those of you who have sent me notes to check up on me, you know who you are. Sorry I couldn't respond, but I have to access the site to be able to. Much love to all of you and I hope to put a smile on your faces when I can post my next chapter. We've been working really hard on being sure it is a good one as we were forced to stop posting mid-climax. I hope to be able to finish posting it to the conclusion very soon. Take care everyone and I look forward to being able to continue "Amaya" as Adam and I am very proud of it. Thank you all for being so patient. Until next time... Inunimue


	56. Sesshoumaru!

Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but guess what?? I'm alive and I have the next chapter for you. I've spent the last year in training and the really crappy part is that I'm not even done with it yet. But I finally found a computer I could use to post my story, so here we are. The next few should come very soon. I can't promise you that, but I'm pretty sure of it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 54-Sesshoumaru!!

"Hmp," Amaya grunted, clenching her fists as she crossed her arms before her face. One of InuTaisho's claws began to eminate an eerie red glow as he lunged at his only daughter. As he reached her, her claw clashed with the center of the "x" created by her arms. Red and purple bolts of energy flashed and crackled about as they pushed against eachother, at a temporary stalemate.

Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin and looked on in near awe as the two struggled. _That's the same technique he used to seal away Ryoukoutsei. This just might work._

Amaya narrowed her eyes and they started glowing brighter yet. With a loud cry she forced her arms apart, throwing them to her sides as a blinding white light engulfed the area. As the light faded, Amaya stood laughing at InuTaisho as he rose back to his feet in his human form. "Pathetic. One of the greatest attacks of Father, the greatest of all inuyoukai...Heh, that was mere child's play." She sheathed her katana and held her hands together behind her back. "Here, let me demonstrate my power. I will allow you three to attack me with your most powerful attacks right now."

"Uh oh," Sango said, wide-eyed. "I think we'd better get moving."

"Yeah," agreed Kagome and Miroku.

The three ran as fast as they could as Inuyasha raised Tetsueiga high above his head, a strong current of wind swirling about the blade. "Fine by me. Windscar!"

"Hmp," Sesshoumaru grunted, raising Tokijin. "Dragonstrike!"

Without a word, InuTaisho swung Sou-unga hurling the Dragontwister at Amaya. The three attacks moved toward her from all sides. The neko was quickly engulfed in a blinding light as the blasts collided, sending the inuyoukai flying back from where they stood. Moments later, the three rose back to their feet as they watched the dust in the air settling slowly. They stepped forward, all stopping when they reached the edge of a crater unlike any of them had seen before.

Inuyasha sniffed about the air as the last bit of dust settled. _Damn!_ he thought, picking up Amaya's scent. The three looked up when an evil, meniachal laughter rang in their ears. Amaya was levitating high above the base of the crater. Growling, the three stepped down and approached the center of the crater as Amaya began slowly nearing the ground between them, drawing her katana. As she descended, she ran her hand over the blade transforming it into its staff form. As her feet touched the ground, she thrust the blunt edge of the staff hard into the ground. Purple bolts shot up all around and rocks began breaking away from the ground, floating on the air about her, before flying at her opponents with great speed. Frustrated, the unuyoukai swung thir blades at the rocks, crumbling them to pebbles and dust before they could strick.

Inuyasha growled as he advanced slowly on the smirking neko. _Damnit_, he thought. _There's just no end to this_. "Adamant  
Barrage!"

A path in the air opened from this attack and his eyes widened as Sesshoumaru leapt quickly through toward Amaya, Tokijin firmly in hand. Just before the metal could pierce her back, she spun around taking the blade in her hand. Ignoring the cut this caused she flung Tokijin hard, slamming Sesshoumaru onto the ground.

"Hmm?" She stepped quickly to the side, narrowly evading InuTaisho's glowing green claws swiping at her neck.

"Windscar!"

The neko turned quckly to see the blast just as it engulfed her. As the blast faded, Amaya stood with her aura eminating from her body like a barrier. She growled fiercely. "Is that the best you three can do?" With lightning speed she ran up to Inuyasha, taking him by the collar and flung him hard so he smaked the side of a nearby cliff. "Worthless halfbreed," she muttered before locking eyes with the others. "And now to finish you two off."

The two exchanged glances and nodded. They charged forward and in a flash swung at Amaya. She jumped, evading their blades as she struck Sesshoumaru to the ground with the end of her staff and connected with her father's face from with a back heel kick, sending him pummeling into the trees. Angry, Sesshoumaru circled his sister so fast that only tracers of his form could be seen. Suddenly, he charded at her and swung Tokijin at her midsection. When he stopped, he noticed blood dripping from his blade.

"Hmp," he smirked as her turned around to gloat. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Amaya still standing, an eerie glow  
surrounding her petite form.

"You will pay for that, Sesshoumaru." She thrust her staff hard into the ground and began chanting wildly. As he lunged at her, Sesshoumaru was stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? What sorcery is this?" the same eerie light surrounded his body as he felt his consciousness start to slip away. He fought the sensation but was quickly overcome by Amaya's magick as his eyes went white.

"And now you are mine."

"So...you can bleed," Inuyasha chuckled as he returned to the battlefield. "That means you can be slain."

"Not by the likes of you," she sneered. She calmly snapped her fingers and Sesshourmaru leapt at him, their blades clashing.

"Sessshoumaru?" he cried, only blocking his brother's advances. "What the hell are you doing?"

"How dare you do such a thing!" InuTaisho growled at Amaya. "You possessed your own brother! I didn't want to have to kill you daughter, but you leave me no choice. You are a disgrace to your bloodline! A mistake which must now be corrected."

"Yes Father," she purred. "With your death!"

* * *

"Dragonstrike!"

Inuyasha narrowly avoided the blast but walked right into Sesshoumaru's whip, which left a huge gash in his side. He fell to one knee as his broghter lunged at him with poison claws.

"Oh no you don't! Blades of Blood!"

Sesshoumaru leapt out of dodge, then came at him again. Their blades locked as they struggled against eachother. _I'm not sure how much more of this I'll be able to take_, he thought as Sesshoumaru overpowered him, forcing him back down to one knee.

"Dragonstrike!"

* * *

Notes: I hope you liked it. Adam and I worked hard to make sure the battle kept going as fiercely as ever. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, like next week...I hope. Anyways, as always I appreciate reviews. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me. Take care everyone. _InuNimue_


	57. Battle Between Father and Son

Notes: Guess what!! Another chapter already. Can you believe that it came so quickly? Lol. Adam and I have spent the last few days pouring over this story to finally get it finished since we had access to a computer after all this time. I'm relieved to be able to post this so please, enjoy. : )

* * *

Chapter 55-Battle Between Father and Son

"Dragonstrike!"

The ground erupted beneath them and Inuyasha tumbled end over end as his body flew away hundreds of feet through the trees before finally falling limp to the ground. As Sesshoumaru looked on at his brother, Inutaisho seemed to fly by landing a hard fist in Sesshoumaru's jaw. The two circled eachother slowly, their eyes locked intently on eachother.

"I never would have believed your mind was so weak that it could be controlled this easily," Inutaisho spoke, sternly. "I suppose it's time that we resolve our differences once and for all. I am sorry it has to be this way my son." With lightning speed Inutaisho leaped back, landing beside Inuyasha's seemingly lifeless body. He took Tetsueiga in one hand while unsheathing Sou-unga in the opposite hand. His eyes burned red with rage and power as he charged forward at his oldest son. Just before the two collided, Inutaisho leaped upward swinging both swords up over his head. "Dragontwister! Windscar!" He swung the swords downward simultaneously, the two blades touching. The two attacks combined into one, large bolts of lightning crackling through the dark swirling mass.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin and released a very powerful Dragonstrike. As the two blasts collided, a massive explosion sent the two flying backward landing softly on their feet.

"I see that your powers have doubled under your sister's control," Inutaisho commented. "It is truly a shame that you were only able to reach your full potential in this way. It is time for me to put an end to this." He charged at Sesshoumaru and they exchanged blows with their swords, swinging wildly at eachother. Inutaisho swung horizontally at Sesshoumaru's neck, but the possessed inuyoukai ducked sending an uppercut to the blade of Tetsuiega. Tetsueiga flew from Inutaisho's hand and landed only inches from Inuyasha, who still lay motionless. Sou-unga still in hand, Inutaisho swung down at Sesshoumaru. The blade was stopped by Tokijin as he felt Sesshoumaru's energy whip wrap around his let and was flung into the air, landing so hard that his body sunk into the ground several inches.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru approached his father and leapt into the air, pointing his sword downward at his father. Red eyes opened at the last second as he raised Sou-unga to deflect the approaching blade, it piercing through his shoulder into to the dirt belew rather than his heart. The angry youkai kicked Sesshoumaru in the face sending him flying back, landing on one knee. The two rose to their feet and charged at eachother, their blades clashing with such force that sparks went flying in all directions. They struggled against eachother until they both moved the same way and both swords went flying from their hands atop a nearby hill, landing at the feet of Amaya who had just materialized. Inutaisho charged the hill to reclaim his sword and Amaya shook her head.

"Oh no you don't," she purred.

Inutaisho was stopped when Sesshoumaru's energy whip wrapped around both him and his son, holding them tightly together face to face.

"This will finally be the end of you both," Amaya proclaimed, raising her hands up in the air causing the swords to levitate. She threw both of her arms forward and the swords went flying, Sou-unga piercing Inutaisho's back and Tokijin in Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru coughed up a great deal of blood as his conscious mind returned to him. Realizing what had transpired, a great guilt and regret welled up in his eyes. Father and son were caught in eachother's stare when their silence was disturbed by Amaya's laughter. She took her staff in her hand and ran her fingers over it, transforming it into Sou-unga. She thrust the blade into the ground hard, and the earth quaked as the great abyss of the gates of hell returned. An eerie red light surrounded the two speared youkai as they were thrown into the great chasm.

Regret welling ever deeper in his eyes, Sesshoumaru peered at his father as they fell into hell, the ground closing up above them. "Forgive me, Father. I truly am weak after all."

Above the ground, Amaya giggled. "And now it is time to have some fun."

* * *

Notes: So...Dad and Sesshoumaru are gone...what could possibly come next? I'm sorry, but we love ending chapters off at messed up places...Lol. Well, as always please review. We both love to hear what you think. And I promise another chapter very soon.


	58. Amaya's Power

Notes: See, I told you it wouldn't be long before the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 56-Amaya's Power

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome made their way through the dense forest away from the battle. Kagome sighed and looked over at her two companions.

" I wonder what happened to Shippo and Kirara," she saide. "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine," Sango reassured her.

"Yeah, we'll find them soon enough," Miroku smiled, urning his head toward them. "Sango? Kagome?" He looked about, but Sango and Kagome were nowhere to be seen. He tightened his hold on his staff as he began to step forward, in hopes of finding his friends.

_Where could they have gone_? he wondered. _Something isn't right_. He heard a rustle in the bushes to his left and turned quickly toward it. He gasped as Sango limped toward him, grasping her shoulder with blood running down her lip and chin. "What?"

"Mir…oku…" she muttered as she stumbled toward him, falling into his arms.

"Sango! Sango, what's happened to you?" he asked, frantically. "Who did this?"

"It…it was Amaya," Sango said, burying her face in his chest. The taijiya sobbed harder yet as Miroku wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I tried…but I…I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what, Sango? It's okay…"

"No!" she wailed, pulling away from the monk. "It's not okay! Miroku, she killed Kagome!"

"What!" Miroku responded in shock, gently setting his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome's dead?" _How could this have happened? _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't worry, Sango. Inuyasha will bring her back. Meanwhile, let's focus on finding Amaya. We'll make her pay for killing Kagome again."

"Yes, Miroku," she said attempting to take a step away, her knees buckling.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he caught her. "You need a moment to rest." Holding her arm, he turned from her slowly to survey the surrounding area for a place for Sango to sit, when he heard the sound of metal scraping. Eyebrow slightly arched, he turned quickly back to Sango. His eyes widened at the sight of her raising her katana over her head. "Sango…wha- What are you doing?" he gasped. He tried to take a step toward her to console her, but found that he was unable to move any part of his body. "What?"

As he gazed at Sango, he was held in shock when her image blurred and a laughing Amaya stood in her place. The bitter enemies locked their narrowed eyes as the neko drove the blade down deep into Miroku's chest. Miroku refused to give her any satisfaction in his death, so he remained silent as the katana sliced his skin and his head fell limply forward. As she yanked the blade from his flesh, she smiled. "Farewell, houshi." She wiped the blood from her katana and slipped it into the sheath as she made her way to the enchanted taijiya. "This should prove more fun than I expected," she said, laying her hands on Sango's head with her thumbs covering her temples. "Now…what do we have here?"

* * *

Sango ran about looking for her companions. "Kagome! Miroku!" she called. After searching for several minutes, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. _What's going on?_ she mused. _How did they just disappear? Something is very wrong._

A moan escaped her lips and she staggered forward as a sharp pain shot through the back side of her right shoulder. She reached back and felt an arow sticking out of her flesh. "What?" She spun around to see Kagome standing in the near distance, a second arrow readied. "Kagome...what are you doing?"

Without a word, Kagome released the arrow and it flew toward Sango, piercing her left thigh. The taijiya dropped down to one knee, quivering in pain. She tried to catch her breath and muster up some srength, but was unable. She felt a soft hand lift her chin and her eyes met with those of a smiling Kagome. She felt her katana being drawn from its sheath and noticed it in Kagome's hand.

"Why are you...doing this?" she pleaded.

Kagome shook her head and suddenly Amaya was in her pkace. The neko forced Sango's head hard to this side by her chin and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the slain Miroku. A tear fell from her eye. "What have you -" A sickening choke escaped her throat as she fell forward limply beside Miroku.

"Two down," she purred, dropping Sango's katana beside her fallen body.

* * *

Notes: Man, we're mean. This is the second time they've died. First Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru...now this?? What could possibly come next. Please review. _InuNimue_


	59. Lover's Game

Notes: Man, I'm on a roll today. Adam and I stayed up way too late last night to get these chapters done. We were on such a roll, I figured finish them up and get them posted today. I sure hope we've made up for lost time. Anyways, on to the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57-Lover's Game

Kagome blinked several times as she moved slowly through the trees. Nervous, she looked about her surroundings when a familiar scent tickled her nose. _I smell blood._ Unable to identify the source of the smell, she drew her bow and quickly notched an arrow. She moved her eyes and head slowly about as the scent grew stronger. _What's going on here?_ she thought frantically. _Who is that? And where's Sango and Miroku? I don't like this..._ She sensed something behind her and she spun around quickly, cord pulled tight.

"Who's there?" she demanded. She gasped at the sight of Inuyasha approaching, still injured from the battle and his head hung low. "Inuyasha!" she smiled, dropping her weapon and running up to him. _That's his blood I smell._ "Inuyasha...you're hurt..." she commented.

"Feh," he spat turning away, head still down. "No thanks to you..." he mumbled below his breath.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked, suprise evident in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she pleasded, cupping one of his hands in hers. With a fierce growl, he jerked his hand from her grip, causing Kagome to stumble back from the force.

"Keep your hands off me!" he insisted. "Feh! I can't believe you just had the nerve to ask me that."

Confused, Kagome blinked as she debated on her response. He'd never acted quite like this toward her before. "Inu-"

"Shut up, wench!" he demanded as he spun around, the back of his hand planting hard on Kagome's cheek. Kagome was hit with such force, it caused her to spin around in place before falling on her face, her back now to the enraged hanyou. "You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong."

He stepped over her so he straddled her and squatted down to sit on her back. He tangled his claws in her ebony hair at the base of her neck and yanked her head back hard. A moan escaped her lips from the pain as he leaned in and pressed his cheek against hers, mockingly. "Let's start with the precious Shikon no Tama, shall we? In case you've forgotten, you're the one that broke it."

With a look of sheer disgust, he released his grip on her hair and pushed her face down into the dirt below. He moved away from Kagome, back turned as she lifted her head up and looked over at him. A tear tried to force its way from her ye, but she refused to let it. Turning onto her back, she sat up and slowly rose to her feet. Confused, she went to take a step forward, but stopped. She was angry with him, but something didn't seem right.

"Inu...yasha..."

Too fast for her to see, he turned and ran up to her. She cried in pain as she felt his sharp claws pierce the flesh of her shoulders before he slammed her back hard onto the ground.

"And after all we've been through...you still chose that neko over me. You walked right into her spell, and didn't even think about how I would feel." She cocked an eyebrow at that strange comment, but was instantly distracted as he gripped one of her wrists tightly and pinned it to the ground over her head, digging a claw into her hair to prevent any struggling. "But now..." He dove face first into her neck and niped at the soft skin, taking in her scent. Against her will, her back arched into him ass his breath tickled her flesh. As he slowly pulled away, her eyes widened at the realization that he now clenched both of her wrists tightly above her head. "I'm gonna take what's mine," he said, a sick amusemtn in his eyes.

She tried to scream but he stopped her with a deep, bruising kiss. Her eyes widened when she felt the sharp claws of his free hand teaking the fabric of her shirt. Despite the hair ripping from her scalp, she fought frantically to wriggle free...but she wasn't strong enough. She paniced when she felt his had strat wandering about her flesh. A fire burned in her eyes as she bit down hard on his bottom lip. He jerked back and wiped the blood from his lip with his free hand before slapping her hard again, keeping her tightly pinned below him.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as a familiar scent filled his nose. He sat up quickly, wincing from the pain that still coursed through his body. _That's Sango and Miroku's blood! What the hell happened? Oh shit...where's Amaya?_ At that thought, he jumped up and starting running toward the source of the scent. "Damn! Hang on, Kagome! I'm coming for you!" He picked up his pace as the anger raged through him, boiling his youkai blood. _I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her cheek burning. He sneered at her, seeing the fierce determination in her eyes. "Still think you can get away? Pathetic human."

"Inu-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" he screamed at her, his nose almost touching hers. "Filthy miko scum...just like Kikyo."

"What?" Her eyes widened at that comment. She flailed frantically trying to struggle loose, barely managing to free one of her hands. She placed her hand on his chest as it started to eminate with a small dose of her spiritual power, sending Inuyasha flying back into the truck of a tree. She jumped up to her feet and tried to cover herself with what was left of her torn shirt. "You're not Inuyasha!" she accused. "He would never have said such a thing about Kikyo!"

She turned to run toward her bow, but a chuckle rang through her ears as he ran up and slammed her back against a tree, holding her there. "Now that's where you're wrong. You don't know me at all, Kagome. I only used you to get the jewel, just like Kikyo. But YOU let Amaya make a wish on it. I now have but one use for you," he smirked, his eyes filled with lust.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Kagome's eyes widened quickly as the Inuyasha who'd held her vanished. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked frantically, taking off his fire rat kimono and wrapping it around Kagome before turning quickly. He drew Tenaiga from its sheath and swiped the blade over the fallen Sango and Miroku, reviving them. "Damn you, Amaya! Show yourself! I know it's you!"

A breeze swirled about before them and sakura petals materialized as Amaya appeared bofore them. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Tetsueiga and pulled the blade from its sheath, an evil laughter echoing off the trees. He charged forward at Amaya as she drew her katana, their blades clashing. As they struggled against eachother, Inuyasha swung his free fist at her, bruising her cheek. Amaya growled fiercely as a tiny trail of blood ran from a small cut formed on her cheek from his claw. Angry, she dropped down to a squat, quickly planting both hands on the ground. In the same fluid motion, she turned on her hands and kicked Inuyasha'sfeet out from under him. She jumped up as his back struck the ground and helt the top of her blade less than an inch from his chin.

_Damn,_ he thought. _I wasn't strong enough..._

The neko laughed hysterically as her sword abruptly transformed into its staff form, orb glowing brightly. The same light surrounded Inuyasha and his body felt weightless, as he saw that she'd forced him to his feet with her powers. A loud wail echoed through the forest as a paralyzing pain ran through his body, almost as if it was running through his veins. As he tried to force himself to move, he noticed his vision quickly clouding.

_Hey...what's going on here?_

A cool breeze ran over him and he sat up in a large meadow. As he reached his feet moments later, the sound of a familiar voice made him turn quickly.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo?" His eyes met with those of the tragic priestess. She sighed as she lowered her head, taking his hand.

"Inuyasha," she started. "I have to know that you are serious about this before I bring you the Shikon no Tama. Is it truly your wish to become a human?"

His eyes softened at the sight of Kikyo and he smiled as he savored this memory. _Why am I remembering this now?_ "Oh Kikyo," he sighed, opening his arms to embrace her. "To be with you...to live a normal life..." He touched his fingers to her chin and lifted gently, so their eyes met. _It's what I've always wanted..._ "I want to become human. I'll do that for you."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she smiled, leaning into his chest.

He closed his eyes and he felt the paralyzing pain returning to his body, pulling him from the trance. After a moment, a blinding white light engulfed him and exploded out in a huge shockwave spreading across thae lands all the way around the earth. He was thrown back several meters landing on his face. Wincing, he started to push up off the ground when he saw long strands of black hair falling before his eyes and down his sides. "What the?" HIs eyes widened further, when he reached his knees and looked down at his hands. His claws had also retracted. _I'm human? How the...why now...damnit!_ He looked up and growled when the neko erupted with laughter. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's simple," she smiled, evilly. "I took advantage of your strong will to become human combined with my spell to purify you and every other demon on this planet of their demonic aura. You are now a human as you'd wished. Now there is no one who can challenge me."

_What do I do now?_ he thought, frantically.

"And now to end this."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running up to protect him. Just before she reached his side, she slowed to a walk as her eyes went white. She stepped past Inuyasha and stood at Amaya's side.

"Wha- Kagome? What are you doing, Kagome?"

Amaya laughed as Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and pointed it at Inuyasha, spiritual power already pouring off the tip.

* * *

Notes: Yes, we know...we know...we're mean as hell aren't we?? Well, the next chapter will be posted soon enough. We're already working on it and should have it up very shortly. Well, that's all for today. I hope you've enjoyed these last three chapters. Please review and we'll be back soon. I promise.


	60. Tetsueiga

Notes: Alright! Another chapter up as promised. I swear, things just keep getting worse and worse for them. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 58-Tetsueiga

"Kagome?" What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Amaya roared with laughter as Inuyasha rose to his feet. He was furious that she'd bewitched Kagome again, and that she'd made him human...so there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips as Kagome released her sacred arrow. He dove to the right as far as he could, rolling to avoid the arrow. As it struck the ground, a huge cloud rose. As the dust settled Sango flung her hiraikotsu at Amaya, but the neko swung her staff at it. The weapon went flying at Miroku with lightning speed, sending him soaring back and knocking him out. Inuyasha charged Amaya, but Kagome shot another arrow that he could barely dodge. It struck the ground before his feet, forcing him back hard.

Inuyasha raised his head and reached desparately for Tetsueiga; Amaya had just appeared standing over him. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt, Amaya's foot came slamming down on the blade, shattering it. Using the orb of her staff, she thrust down at Inuyasha. He quickly flipped onto his back and used his saya to block the orb from striking his body. During their struggle, the saya began to crack under the stress. Amaya's eyes gleamed and an evil smirk twisted her face. As the saya gave way, Amaya sensed a sword about to pierce her side and she vanished to avoid it at the last possible second.

"Damn," Sango spat. "I missed. Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he said, gasping for air. He glanced down sadly at the shards of the fang he carried for so long. His heart sank at the realization that all he had left of his father were his clothes, his name, his will to protect Kagome, and his life. _But as a human, how long will I even have that?_

* * *

Notes: I apologize for the short chapter, but this part really kinda felt like it needed to stand alone. Well, please let me know what you think...Adam and I love reviews. _InuNimue_


	61. Kagome's Greatest Battle

Notes: Well, I hope I made up for the short chapter by putting another one up with it. This one is a little bit cool. At least we think so... : )

* * *

Chapter 59-Kagome's Greatest Battle

Amaya laughed hysterically. "Now, it's time for you to die," she stated, coldly. "But I think I'll have her end your life. Killing a few mere humans is not worthy of my effort. Kagome, release all of your power in your next arrow; enough to kill them all."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, no!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up slowly. She was shocked to see that she sat in a small square cage. She jumped to her feet and pried at the thick bars. "What's going on? Where am I? Can somebody help me?" To her left, Amaya appeared, her arms crossed, evil eyes locked on Kagome.

"It's no use," she mocked, Kagome turning her back to her. "You can't escape me. You are my mate and you can't change that. And now, I'm going to make you kill your friends for me."

"What?" Kagome explained, turning toward her. "No! I won't!" She gasped and took her head in her hands as a horrid image flashed in her mind. She stood over the motionless body of Sango, who lay on her stomach. There were five of her arrows in the taijiya's back and she did not draw breath. "NO! STOP THIS!" A second image flashed in her mind of Miroku sitting back against a tree, several arrows sticking out of his chest. "I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed the loudest blood-curdling scream ever as her mind showed her an even more disturbing image. Inuyasha lay at her feet with blood pooling below him. He was covered in crimson blood as he used all of his strength to grip one of the many arrows that pierced him...the one which stabbed his heart.

"K...ka...go...me...: he strained, coughing up yet more blood. "How...cou...ld...y...ou..." His eyes rolled back and his head fell limply to the side.

"No! I didn't! INUYASHA!" As she reached out for him, she saw that she was covered in his blood. There was a chuckling in the distance and she knew it was Amaya. "Please...stop this! I can't do it. No!" The small space with bars surrounding her came back into view, Amaya looking very pleased with herself. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"I can make it stop," Amaya smirked. Once you stop fighting me, I'll stop hurting you. I mean, you can't defeat me anyways. Just give it up. Tetsueiga is broken. Inuyasha can't even defend himself. I'm gonna have you kill him. Give in and I might let you live."

"No, Kagome," a familiar voice pleaded from behind her. She turned back quickly to the human form of the hanyou she'd just seen herself kill. "Keep fighting her. You can beat her. She's not stronger than you. Fight it, Kagome."

"Shut up, you pathetic human!" Amaya barked. "You can't stop me from having her kill you."

"You're right," he replied. "I can't...but Kagome, you can. Only you can. You're so much stronger than you know. You can beat her. If not for yourself, Kagome...do it for me."

"For you?"

"Don't listen to him."

"Please. I know I never say how I feel, but..."

"SHUT UP!"

"I love you, Kagome. I have since I first met you."

"Lies! Kagome is my mate." The neko closed in, peering into Kagome's wide tear-filled eyes. "You can't tell me that you never loved me...that you don't love me still."

"Bu-" Kagome stuttered.

"See," she smirked. "As I said."

"But...Inuyasha..."

"Yes, Kagome?" his eyes sparkled expectantly.

"I...uh..."

"Come on, Kagome," he pleaded. "You can tell me what's on your mind. Please...say it to me."

"It's too late," Amaya yelled. "He's already dead. You just killed him. Admit that he's nothing to you. You only need to give in."

"I...I, uh..."

"What?" Amaya's eyes widened. "No!"

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"I can't hear you, Kagome. Please say it again."

A bit louder, Kagome spoke. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"How dare you defy me! I'm your mate and I'm in control. You are dead, Inuyasha. I will kill you both!"

"No! Inuyasha...I love you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she made her proclamation, the bars faded from her vision and the forest came back into view. She turned to face Amaya with endless rage in her eyes. As Amaya was still distracted by Kagome's proclamation, Kagome snatched her staff away. At her touch, the staff transformed into a magnificent arrow. Kagome notched it in her bow and aimed it at Amaya's heart.

* * *

Notes: Okay, I know that we are really bad about leaving off with terrible cliffhangers. But it's so much fun...lol...Well, the next chapter should be up very soon. But in the meantime, please review. _InuNimue_


	62. For My Love

Notes: Well, we have a few chapters for you today. I hope the wait wasn't too long with that evil cliffie we left off with. : )

* * *

Chapter 60-For My Love

"What?" Inuyasha looked up amazed at Kagome's thunderous admission. He looked on in awe at the amount of spiritual power erupting from the arrow.

Angered, Amaya swatted at Kagome, but she dropped quickly to one knee, keeping her aim fixed on Amaya's heart. As her knee touched the ground, it began to quake beneath them. Rocks rose up in the air, crumbling from the power being released. The purple spiritual power emanating from the arrow surrounded the miko as though it was seeping out of her body. Her hair was levitating as a strong wind seemed to blow up from beneath her. "This is for trying to take my love away from me," she growled, her eyes burning red. "For Inuyasha!" she screamed as she released the arrow with all of her power.

As the arrow left her bow, the light that surrounded her was drawn in as if being sucked into the arrow.

'No...I can't be defeated...not by her...' were the final thoughts to pass through the neko's mind as the arrow pierced her heart. She was thrown back and a massive purple ball of energy surrounded her, then erupted in a blinding flash. The force of the wind from the blast sent the four flying back and leveled all trees for as far as the eye could see. As the light faded away, there was nothing left of the evil youkai.

Kagome rose to her feet and saw that Amaya was no more. She glanced at Inuyasha and let out a deep sigh as her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, running to catch the falling miko. The frantic Inuyasha shook her in an attempt to wake her, but to no avail. He checked to be sure she was breathing and was relieved that she was at least alive. "Kagome! Kagome!" he wailed, tears welling in his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, gently. "We need to get her to Kaede. She saved us all...now it's up to us to save her life."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "We need to go now."

The saddened Inuyasha nodded.


	63. Fruitless Efforts

Chapter 61-Fruitless Efforts

Inuyasha and Miroku carried their fallen savior on a stretcher they'd fashioned out of the broken branches of the fallen trees, the robe of the fire rat still covering her partially naked body.

"Can you believe how much power she put into that arrow?" Sango said. "I mean, we've been walking for a day and I still can't see any standing trees."

"That arrow truly was amazing," Miroku agreed. "But I think such a powerful arrow almost completely drained her of her lifeforce."

"I hope she'll be okay," Inuyasha finally spoke quietly, trying to force back his tears.

Not far off, there was a rustling in the leaves and a small two-tailed neko came walking out nervously.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed.

"Meow!" Kirara smiled as she ran up into Sango's arms. The two spoke and the companions realized that Kirara had been purified.

"So Amaya wasn't lying," Miroku thought out loud. "Oh no! Shippo!"

"Kirara, have you seen him?" Sango asked.

"Meow!"

Inuyasha and Miroku set Kagome down gently as Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms to a fallen tree only feet away. They looked on to see a small kitsune curled up beside the truck. Beside the sleeping kitsune was a small top and the rest of Shippo's toys. They gasped sadly as the kitsune woke and started to scamper away. Suddenly, the purified Shippo stopped and ran up to Kagome, cuddling on her stomach and seeming very concerned. Inuyasha gathered Shippo's belongings and stuffed them into Kagome's backpack, before he and Miroku lifted the stretcher and they continued walking.

* * *

As they continued walking, they saw a small line of smoke rising nearby. As they reached the top of the next hill, they were happy to see Kaede's village at the bottom. When they finally arrived, they approaced Kaede's hut. The aged miko came out and was alarmed at the sight of Kagome.

"What happened?" she asked. "Bring her inside, quickly." They set Kagome down by the fire of the hut and explained what had transpired as Kaede prepared some herbs. "So, ye mean to tell me that all demons of this world have been purified?" Kaede marveled. "My old ears can't believe what they're hearing. And Inuyasha..." She stopped as she saw that he held Kagome's hand firmly and didn't take his eyes off of her as though afraid he'd miss her final breath.

Three Days Later

For the first time since they'd found Shippo, Inuyasha spoke. He barked angrily at Kaede. "This isn't working! She's not getting any better. Hell, if anything she's getting worse!"

"Aye," she agreed. "Perhaps we should try taking her home."

"But Kaede," Miroku questioned, "since the world has been purified of all demonic aura, will the Bone Eater's well even work?"

"I think we have to try," Sango said, plainly.

With a look of determination in his eyes, he cradled Kagome in his arms and exited the hut. As he approached the portal to Kagome's time, the others stopped him.

"What? There's no time to waste!"

Miroku opened Kagome's backpack and dropped in his rosary beads. Sango followed suit with her poison mask and Kaede placed Kagome's tattered clothing inside.

"Be weary, Inuyasha," Kaede said. "For if this works ye may not be able to return."

He nodded as they all placed a hand on Kagome, as though paying their respects. As they were distracted, Shippo climbed into the backpack and burrowed deep. Inuyasha attempted to lighten the mood a bit. "Watch, this isn't gonna work. Then I'll be stuck getting us both out of that damn well. Damn, that would suck."

They smiled lightly and wished him well. He stepped forward and leapt into the well, relieved by the weightless feeling of being transported though time.


	64. Patience

Chapter 62-Patience

Inuyasha struggled to climb up the ladder with Kagome in his arms. When he exited the well house, he ran about the shrine yelling for help. Kagome's mother stepped out of the house, concerned about the noise.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"No time to explain," he ran up out of breath. "It's Kagome. She needs help."

"Get her inside."

Inuyasha carried her inside and lay her on the couch as Mrs. Higurashi called for an ambulance. He went up the stairs and set her backpack by her desk, quickly returning to her side.

"I just called for help. They'll be here soon. Now tell me...what happened?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

The Next Day

Inuyasha sat leaning against the hospital bed staring at Kagome, his head propped up on his hand. A nurse entered the room and looked at him, irritated.

"Excuse me, sire. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Over my dead body."

"Sir..."

"I'm not leaving. I will be here for her when she wakes up. I won't leave her side."

"But-"

"I said I'm not leaving!"

The nurse rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Three Days Later

Inuyasha's head sunk to the bed but he picked it up quickly, not wanting to succumb to sleep. He looked at her longingly and sighed.

"I miss you, Kagome. Please wake up."

With a sigh, he set his head down finally allowing sleep to take him.

One Week Later

"Inuyasha, maybe you should get some fresh air," Mrs Hiurashi suggested, concerned. "You look like you need it."

"I'm fine. I can't leave her." He took her hand in his and remembered their happy times together. "I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

One Month Later

Inuyasha's eyes were drooping, his hair a wild mess. He looked as though he hadn't slept in years. Mrs. Higurashi entered the room followed by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They set several bunches of flowers on the table. They stood around Kagome looking saddened. Eri looked at Mrs. Higurashi and whispered, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"As soon as she wakes up he will be," she answered.

"Kagome..." he sighed.


	65. Family

Chapter 63-Family

Two Months Later

With a soft moan, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head as her mother rushed toward the door, smiling widely.

"Nurse!"

Blinking weakly, she looked down and saw Inuyasha asleep with his head beside her. Her mother smiled as she looked upon them. "Kagome, dear. You've been out for almost four months now. You should know that he never left your side and barely slept at all."

A small smile graced her lips as she placed her hand gently on his head, running her fingers through his still black hair. "Inuyasha..."

He stirred slightly and looked up at Kagome. His eyes shot open at the realization that she'd finally awoken. "Kagome!" He jumped up and held her gently in a passionate embrace. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Um...excuse me, sir..." He looked up at the doctor standing beside them. "I need to examine her for a moment."

"Of course, he said, reluctant to let her go.

The doctor performed his routine checks and smiled. "Well, Miss Higurashi...it looks like you'll have a full recovery. I just need you to stay a few more days for observation."

She nodded and the doctor exited the room. With a smile, she peered over at Inuyasha as he wiped the tears from his face. Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a moment," she said as she exited the room.

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

"You were reckless," he said with his normal attitude. "You put all of your power into your arow and it drained you completely." His eyes softened as he continued. "You almost died."

"Did I do it? Is she dead?"

"Yes. Amaya is dead. That arrow was amazing. Even Kikyo couldn't have released that much power in one arrow.

'Kikyo, huh?' She smiled as she remembered her mother's words. "Did you really stay with me the whole time?"

He blushed, crossing his arms as he turned away. "Yeah...maybe...so what if I did?"

She smiled brighter than ever in her life. "Inuyasha..." He turned to her as a small tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. "I meant what I said. I..."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I love you, Inuyasha...with all of my heart. I need you."

His eyes were wide as he held back the tears from welling up in his eyes. He leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "I...I love you too, Kagome."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Kagome sobbed with joy as she returned his embrace.

'Finally,' they both thought.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Inuyasha jumped out of the car and rushed to open Kagome's door and help her out. Not wanting her to exert herself yet, he picked her up and carried her up the mountain of stairs. When they finally entered the house, her grandpa and Souta were waiting eagerly to welcome her home. After a few moments with them, she decided that she was in dire need of a bath.

As she lay there soaking, her mind ran through the slew of events that had transpired. She felt horrible that she'd fallen into Amaya's trap so easily, but relieved that the battle had finally come to an end. No more Naraku...no more Amaya...no more cursed Shikon no Tama to protect. It had all worked out. She blushed at the thought that she and Inuyasha had admitted their love for each other and would finally be able to be happy.

She dried off and wrapped her towel around herself to walk into her room. She took some clothes out of her dresser and set them on her bed. Inuyasha came running up the stairs as he heard a scream and took Kagome in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something in my bed!"

They went into her room and Inuyasha was saddened at the sight of the young kitsune curled up on her bed. He turned to her and tried to force smile. "I guess he didn't want to leave you.. I don't know how to say this, but...Kagome, that's Shippo. He was purified in Amaya's blast."

"What?" She sat down beside the kitsune who climbed in her lap and into her arms. She pet him lovingly with tears in her eyes. "Oh Shippo...I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dinnertime

The family and Inuyasha sat silently around the table as they ate. They knew Kagome had been through a lot and didn't want to stir up anything painful just yet. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow I want to try to go back. We need to get Shippo home and I'd like to thank Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Besides, I should let them know that I'm okay."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "I don't know if it's gonna work, Kagome. I was just happy it was at least able to get you home to your time."

"I still want to try."

"Alright, here goes."

They jumped into the well, but nothing happened. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she threw her face in Inuyasha's chest. He hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Kagome."

"No...it's not okay. You got stuck here in my time and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

"Hey," he said, lifter her chin to look deep into her eyes. "It's okay. You're alive and I'm here with you. That's all that matters to me."

"Oh Inuyasha..."

She stood up on her toes and they shared a long, heartfelt kiss.

* * *

One Year Later

"Hurry up, Inuyasha!" Souta pleaded. "We're gonna be late. Everyone else is already there."

"I know, I know," he muttered. He was clearly getting irritated as he fumbled with his tie. "What the hell hell is wrong with this thing? Why do I have to wear this crap anyways?"

"Come here," Souta sighed, as Inuyasha dropped to one knee. "Because Kagome wanted you to. You know that. There."

Inuyasha looked down, impressed at Souta's bow-tying ability. "Alright, kid. Good job."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Can we get going now?"

"Oh yeah...right."

Kagome stood before the full length mirror glowing as she admired herself in the flowing white gown. Her mother called for her and she took her bouquet in her hands as she approached the double doors. She took her grandfather's arm and they stepped forward into the large elegant chapel Her eyes met with Inuyasha's and for the two of them, the world vanished leaving only themselves. She took his hand and both smiled as they found themselves lost in each other's gaze. With a smile they recited their "I do's" and embraced in the most passionate kiss.

* * *

Five Years Later

"Mommy...Daddy..."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat up sleepily and looked on at the young girl standing at the foot of their bed, her long silver hair tangled from sleeplessness.

"What is it, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had a bad dream," she pouted. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," Kagome said, scooting over to make room for her between them.

"Me too?" a black haired boy pleaded, barely poking his head in the doorway.

"Alright," Inuyasha grunted. "Come on, Miroku."

The boy smiled as he ran up into their bed, Shippo following close behind him. The happy family cuddled together. The children snuggled against their parents as they joined hands over the children's sleepy heads, still lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Notes: Damn! It's over! That sucks so bad...I know this story's been, like, _REALLY_ long, but it's been so much fun. We're really gonna miss writing this one, but all stories have to end eventually. We're working on a few ideas for our next story, but we're not sure which one to go for next. We're stuck between another Inuyasha, a Death Note, or a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Let us know what you think. It will help make our decision a bit easier. Well, we'd really like to hear what you think now that it's ended, so please review. We were pissed at how the series ended (or should I say stopped), so we tried to give this the best ending possible. We want to thank everyone who's read andreviewed, especially with the extremely long wait. You guys are the best. Well, I promise a new one's coming soon. Until next time... _InuNimue_


End file.
